As Deep as the Sea, as High as the Sky
by Delitelia
Summary: AquxRaexRob When Aqualad asks for help and Raven accepts to help him things start to get a little hard with an old Aqualad's acquaintance in the Tower and Robin acting strange -Chapter 10 up-
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Aqualad needs help when a person comes and visits him for a special reason, Raven accepts to do it but just like a deal while the visit is in the Tower. No one ever suspected the visit would be so long, Raven never suspected she would be so confused by her feelings, Aqualad never suspected a deal could be so dangerous and Robin never suspected he could feel jealous of Raven being with someone else.

If you started something you have to finish it, but the end is very hard to reach

**A/N: **I needed to write this idea, otherwise I may forget it. This is my AquxRaexRob tri and this Fanfic isn't an AU, but I'll add an OC character that I hope you'll like.

I haven't decided the final pair yet but that'll be decided later, in the mean time I'll just write whatever comes to my mind and pray for you to enjoy.

Finally, I wish to thank to Slytherin's Silver Dragon who will be the beta for all my stories from now own; I really appreciate your help girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

_**PROLOGUE**_

**AS DEEP AS THE SEA AS HIGH AS THE SKY**

**: At Titans East Tower:**

"Ok, this shouldn't be so difficult!" Aqualad sighed to himself deep in thought "It isn't as though this is my last option, but it defiantly isn't the wiser, or is it?"

"What are you babbling on about Aqualad?" Bumblebee asked from behind the couch the Atlantian was sitting on making him jump.

"Poseidon, when did you get here?" Bee grinned at her teammate and took a seat beside him.

"About ten seconds ago, but I guess you were _very_ deep in thought and didn't hear me."

"Yeah, I guess." Aqualad agreed and looked down returning to his initial thoughts.

"Is this about the visit we're going to have?" Bumblebee asked "Well, technically we're not going to have it, Robin and the others will have all of us in their Tower."

"I know, how much longer until we leave?" Asked Aqualad glancing at the clock on his communicator, Bumblebee peeked over his shoulder so she could see the time as well.

"Half an hour." She said "Why did you want this thing to happen at Titans West tower and not here?"

"I… I felt like it, the more people there, the less nervous I will be." Bee could tell her teammate was lying; the pause at the beginning didn't go unnoticed and usually Aqualad never doubted the things he said, at all.

"Aqualad, is there something I should know?" The boy looked up at his leader and thought about the question.

"Yeah, but I would prefer to tell you when we're all together" Aqualad added before Bumblebee could ask.

"You're not leaving the team, are you?" Asked Bee after a few seconds of silence.

"No…" Aqualad started quietly, suddenly a blur of white and red appeared in front of the two talking Titans before disappearing over to the fridge where it stopped, revealing two little twins.

"¡ Es hora de comer!" Mas and Menos shouted in unison taking all they could in their arms.

"Hey, stop that!" Bumblebee yelled running towards the twins "Don't touch anything!"

Mas and Menos ran away with Bumblebee flying right behind them trying to take away the food they had stolen, though she could hardly catch up to them.

Aqualad stayed on the couch and finished his answer in a whisper so quiet that he himself was barely able to hear.

"…If this works it won't be necessary."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Later at Titans West Tower:**

"Welcome to our home my dearest friends!" Starfire greeted hugging Bumblebee with all her might.

"Oxygen… please." Bee choked making Starfire let go of her.

"Please forgive me, but I am most pleased to see you all again."

"So are we Star" Assured Bumblebee "How have you been?"

"Pretty well, fortunately the city has been quiet lately." Cyborg answered.

"Talking about cities" Robin spoke up "Who'll watch your city while you're here?"

"We asked Jinx to do it; she was the closest Honorary Titan who was free." Speedy said with a shrug.

"What about Kid Flash?" Continued the masked leader "I heard those two were working together."

"He'll stay where he is to make sure nothing happens there. Jinx will be fine; there have been no major crimes in the past two weeks anyway." Speedy answered looking around noticing there were only four Titans meeting them "Where's Raven?"

"I guess she's in her room. She said she'd see you at dinner" Beast Boy said "But in my opinion Star should have been the one hiding." The green boy pointed at Starfire who was being ogled by Mas and Menos. She was feeling kind of strange under their unnerving gaze.

"Didn't they stop doing that the last time we came here?" Bumblebee asked no-one in particular, everyone shrugged.

"So…" Robin started turning to the Titans East "Who are we- Hey!" Robin looked around, noticing it wasn't just Raven who wasn't there "Where's Aqualad?"

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: In the Living Room:**

"Hey Raven, I'm glad I found you here." Aqualad said as he saw Raven picking a book up from the coffee table.

"Aqualad," Raven acknowledged with a nod "Where are the others?"

"On the roof," Aqualad answered walking towards her "I came down alone."

"Ok, I'm going back to my room." Raven started towards the door but the Titan East stopped her.

"Raven, can I ask you something?"

Raven turned to him and raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: In the Hallway:**

"There's no problem with him leaving, but he could have at least told us." Robin said.

"Maybe he was hungry." Beast Boy proposed as eight teens made their way to the living room.

"But if he was hungry I could have gone with him" Cyborg joked patting his rumbling stomach.

"He's a vegetarian Sparky, remember?" Asked Bumblebee using her nickname for Cyborg, making him scowl.

"I know, and don't call me Sparky."

The group reached the Living Room and waited for the doors to open.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No." The titans looked towards the Living room and saw Raven, her face expressionless as usual, standing in front of Aqualad who looked shocked.

"But…Raven-"

"I said no." Raven cut the Atlantian off.

"'No' what friend Raven?" Asked Starfire making the aforementioned girl and Aqualad turn to them.

"Nothing" Both answered in unison, Raven then turned on her heel and headed towards the door, wanting to leave the living room and go up to her own room.

"Hello to everyone, I'll be in my room and I want no visitors until dinner."

She continued on her way not waiting for an answer. The other titans turned to Aqualad.

"What happened here?" Robin asked wanting to know what had happened and to what question the answer was 'No'.

"Nothing, I need to talk with Raven." Aqualad started on his way to Raven's room when BB spoke.

"Dude, whatever you asked she said no." The changeling knew that if Raven said 'No' it meant 'No'.

"I can try." Aqualad retorted not looking at the shorter boy.

"Listen, you'll have to beg if you want Raven to change her mind." Aqualad turned to Beast Boy who sweat-dropped, the rest stayed silent waiting to see what he was going to say.

"I _never_ beg."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Outside Raven's room five minutes later:**

"Raven, I'm outside your door, on my knees, begging you. Please?"

"Why don't you ask someone else to do this?" Raven asked from inside her room, her voice lightly muffled by the thick door.

"Because" Aqualad explained still on his knees "You're one of my best friends, you know how to control yourself, you know how to face every circumstance imaginable, you can understand the others, you know the Earth customs, you're intelligent, pretty and powerful."

Raven stayed silent in her room astonished at what Aqualad had just said.

"And besides, you're free so there isn't the possibility of this going wrong because of someone else." He continued.

"Are you that desperate?" Asked Raven opening her door and looking down at Aqualad who looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Desperate to be outside your door, on my knees and begging you?"

"No" Raven shook her head "To say everything you just said."

"I thought of everything and meant it." Aqualad said with a light smirk "So, are you going to accept it?"

"What can you offer me?" Raven asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anything" Aqualad assured "You just have to say it."

"I'm not sure of what I want right now" Raven admitted after think about it "But don't worry; I'll come up with something."

"Is that a yes?" The boy's eyes were hopeful, making Raven almost smile.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Thank you." Aqualad said standing up and taking her hand in his "You know what you have to do."

"And this will be just during the visit ok?" Raven asked making sure of every single detail.

"Yeah, c'mon, we have to tell the others." Aqualad led Raven to the Living room still holding her hand.

When they reached the Living room they saw Cyborg playing a racing videogame against Mas and Menos, who were a team; they could tell the race was practically tied.

Robin, Starfire and Bumblebee turned at the sound of the opening doors and their jaws practically hit the floor at what they saw: Raven and Aqualad holding hands?!?!?

The Atlantian and the Azarathian walked into the living room and Aqualad cleared his throat making the rest of the Titans turn to him, their reactions were the same as Robin, Starfire and Bumblebee's, their jaws hit the floor in shock.

"Ok everyone, I have something to tell you" Everybody stayed quiet with expectant expressions plastered upon their faces "From now on Raven and I are together."

For a moment no one moved or breathed, and then… world war three started.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Pretty large for a Prologue? Not necessary, I needed to explain the situation and make it funny at the same time.**

**I hope you liked this. And please, even though I ask this in all my stories I have to do it, do NOT flame me for the pair, don't like? Don't read and everyone happy, thank you very much**

**To everyone else, please review!**


	2. Welcome to my 'home'

**Hello everyone there! I needed to update one of my stories and this idea came to my head first so here is it.**

**Oktoberfest: **Maybe you'll discover it here…

**mARIANA (anon): **Thanx, I'm glad you liked it and, anyway, the pairings are still to be decided.

**DarkMage Dragon: **Ok, I'm here and hope you like this.

**Superheroxnerd: **Thanx, I thought it would be good to see him beg.

**Serasvictoria666: **Thank you, I hope you like the chapter… and the next ones I'll update.

**TheFallenAngel67: **It's ok, this update took a lot of time but I'm doing my best to do it as soon as I can.

**x.Babe.x: **Well, you can call it a double sense…

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **For a moment no one moved or breathed, and then… world war three started.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Was this your big secret? Couldn't you have at least told us before? That's why you decided to have the visit here? Is it important…?"

"Dude, did you actually beg? You have to show me your technique 'cause when I beg she acts as though I'm not there and then I can't convince her and that's so no fair and…"

"¡Aqualad y Raven, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O!!Primero…" (You know, the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song)

"This is glorious! Now you two shall be happy with each other and do the 'dating', enjoying the pleasant company you have at your side and visiting places just like…"

"Wow fish-brain, who would have guessed that someone like you could go after the most solitary titan, and even manage to win her over, you've got to teach me how you did it, starting with…"

"No way in hell man! Why didn't you tell me? You _had_ to ask me, she's like my little sister you know? You needed _my _permission to ask her, but now that it can't be changed you have to follow my rules; one…"

Everyone shouted out their questions and commentaries, their loud voices ringing through Raven's head gave her a headache, someone had to stop it, but that someone who stopped their incessant talking and shouting caused the headache to morph into a migraine.

"ARE YOU TWO OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?!?!?!" Everyone fell silent immediately and turned towards Robin "You can't start a relationship!"

"Dude, what's your problem?" Asked Beast Boy startled by his leader's reaction, not that it hadn't happened before.

"What's my problem?" Robin repeated "Have you ever thought about the consequences? This affair will give the villains more power over us, over you."

"Chill, Robin." Bee spoke "Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously."

"_I_ am taking this too seriously?" Robin asked exasperated "You are not taking this seriously enough."

"Why is this a problem?" Asked Bumblebee motioning to the new couple.

"Why?" Robin repeated the question again "One, what if a villain found out about this? They could use one person as bait to get the other."

"We can keep it hidden." Bee answered.

"How? The media will discover it if they see them together."

"Did you know about something called a 'disguise'?"

"A disguise won't hide them forever."

"If they use it carefully it will do the job for a good while, at least long enough for them to discover if they made the right decision."

"Do you even realize that this will affect our teams, both of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"For them to be together one must leave their city and their team, that'd mean a Titan less and one chance less to be victorious."

"Please Robin, one of our titans can take down ten thieves by themselves."

"If the thief is Red X I'll need my whole team, and if Brother Blood escapes you'll need your whole team."

"Why don't we talk to them and make an exchange?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all." The Titans East leader assured "If Aqualad wants he could come here and one of your team mates could come and live with us. Or the other way around, I would gladly accept Raven in the tower and send Speedy here if he and your team don't mind."

"It'll take time to get accustomed to that, and time is precious." The other leader retorted.

"Don't be like that Robin. Think about your friend's happiness."

"Don't give me that argument Bumblebee, think of your friend and the city's safety."

"Do we have a say in this?" Both leaders turned to the speaker and found Raven with her hand raised as if asking for permission to speak.

"Sure."

"No."

Came the answers at the same time making the leaders look back at each other, Bumblebee spoke first.

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"Look, I know this won't have a happy ending. It's the best for everyone."

"Robin." Bee crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him suspiciously "Are you sure this is simply for everyone's benefit?"

"Of course I'm sure." Robin was 97 percent sure it was just for everyone's safety, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that wanted to come to the surface. Robin didn't know what it was but he didn't want to discover it, the argument in hand was more important than that "The best thing they can do is end their… affair."

For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say 'relationship' when it was basically the same as 'affair'.

"Robin." Raven decided to try again "We'll be fine; Bumblebee raised quite a few good arguments. Let us try this; if it doesn't work then we'll break up."

"Yeah." Aqualad agreed "Give us a few days at least."

Robin thought about it for a moment, why was it so hard for him to accept this? Maybe because he felt it would make Raven lose concentration on the battle because of Aqualad, and maybe because it would mean that the villains could use one to get at the other and maybe because it would make the media go crazy; yes that had to be it, there was no other reason, and definitely nothing to do with that little feeling in the back of his mind… Where did that last part come from?

"Ok." The Boy Wonder sighed defeated "I'll give you three days, the days you will stay here. Are you ok with that?"

"Three days!" Beast Boy yelled surprised "Dude, that's not enough time for anyone to know if they are really comfortable with each other!"

"Actually…" Aqualad started "I think we'll accept the offer."

"Are you serious? Just three days and you'll know how you feel?" Speedy raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I think we'll be fine with that." Raven answered.

"Is that not cute?" Star asked suddenly earning everybody's attention.

"What?" Asked Raven.

"You two are speaking like a real couple and you have not stopped holding hands since when you entered in this room."

Aqualad and Raven looked at their hands and noticed that, indeed, they were still holding hands. Raven blushed and tried to take her hand away but Aqualad gave her a little squeeze reminding her that they were supposed to be doing that, although he hadn't realized they were holding hands either until Starfire mentioned it.

The feeling Robin was trying to push away was now bigger, but still he didn't stop to discover what it was.

"So…" He finally said "Are you going to accept or what?"

"Yes." Aqualad answered "Three days will be enough."

"Yo!" Cyborg called "Who's the visitor anyway?"

"Oh that, heh heh… _ahem_ Well, you see…" Aqualad was nervous, everyone could tell, but they left him to finish his explanation "Remember I told you I was from Atlantis?" The rest nodded "I… I am not only an Atlantian, but I'm also the heir to the throne"

"WHAT?!?!" Everybody save Mas and Menos yelled… they yelled in Spanish. How many royalty members did the Titans have hidden anyway?

"I guess I never really told you about that did I?" Aqualad said sheepishly.

"No, actually you didn't." Speedy said crossing his arms over his chest "What else didn't you tell us? You have an evil twin that is trying to take over the world perhaps?"

"No, but I do have a cousin that is taking care of Atlantis at the moment."

"Is that the reason why you leave sometimes for two whole days?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, he's taking care of Atlantis but I'm still the real heir and need to be attending to it every now and then." Aqualad admitted "But if this visit goes the way I expect it to, then all the rights will go to my cousin and I'll be free of my royal responsibilities."

"How is this visit supposed to go?" Asked Robin.

Before Aqualad could answer the Titan alarm rang signaling, not that there was trouble in the city, but that there was someone on the Island.

"I'll explain it to you later, but I guess you'll discover who my visitor is in a minute." Aqualad said before taking Raven's hand again, after letting it go sometime during his explanation, and going into the elevator with the rest following closely behind.

Soon, all of them reached the ground floor and walked to the middle of the room. There was a knock at the door that sounded like a bang against the thick door, it made the Titans wonder why the person hadn't used the door bell; all of them but Aqualad.

"Ok guys, I need a last favor from you." The Atlantian said to the Titans West "You have to say this is my home."

"Why?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Because the whole visit will be here, I need to convince her that this is my real home if I want her to accept my life and the retirement from my royal position."

"Don't you think lying will do nothing but get you in more trouble if she figures you out?" Robin raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"Maybe, but I really need to do this. I love my team and home but Steel City is nothing in appearance compared to this" Aqualad motioned to the Tower and outside "Just for a while, please?"

"Sure." Raven answered.

"We will help you with this problem, and accept your request." Starfire agreed with Raven, the rest of the team nodded and looked at Robin waiting for an answer.

There was a knock at the door again that made everyone realize the visitor was still outside the Tower.

"!No hay nadie!" (There's no one in here!) Mas and Menos shouted at the door.

"Shut up you two" Aqualad hissed before heading over to the door with Robin, the rest stayed where they were.

The door was opened by the two boys and the sun light hit the rest of the team straight in the eyes, when their eyes had adjusted a little to the light they saw a figure walking through the doorway of the tower with what looked like a suitcase.

When the boys closed the door the Titans could see clearly the newcomer, and almost gasped at what they saw.

Stood before them was a thin woman in her 40's who stood slightly taller than Mas or Menos, she had white short hair that barely reached her shoulders, skin the same tone as Aqualad's and big aqua eyes with glasses perched upon her round nose. She was dressed in a long sleeved white blouse and black skirt with black heels to add some height to her short frame. What made them almost gasp, however, was the fact that she looked a lot like a certain Superheroes' designer they all knew and that had always told Robin, Raven and some other heroes to lose the cape and cloak from their costumes; of course she was always ignored.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Her voice was deep and strict "A strange shaped house; a 'T', who would have thought about that?"

"I'm glad to see you too Tita." Greeted Aqualad sarcastically walking to the woman.

"I'm sorry Garth; old habits are hard to forget." A little smile appeared on the woman's lips as she looked up at Aqualad. "You're as sentimental as ever."

"Yeah, and I bet you are as boring as ever." Aqualad answered with a smirk.

"Garth?" They heard someone ask, it was none other than the green teen.

"That's my real name."

"So, what should we call you from now on?" Asked Cyborg.

"Garth is shorter." Garth shrugged "It's easier to say."

"Well, let's get back to the subject at hand." Said Tita looking around "The place looks nice and the fact that it is on an Island gives it a special detail, but I have to check out every inch of it before I can approve it."

"Does the place need to have something special about it in appearance or something?" Asked Robin.

"If it's clean then it's enough for me." Tita answered.

"Eeek!" All the heads turned to were the squeak had come from, and found it had been from BB's mouth.

"What's wrong boy?" Asked the woman, everybody glared at the green titan who sweat-dropped.

"Uh, oh, nothing it's just that… I almost tripped over this little guy over here." BB petted Menos on the head receiving a questioning look from him, but the twin didn't pay it much attention.

"If you say so." Tita looked back at Garth "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's right over-"

"Is this it?" Asked Tita examining Bumblebee.

"It?" Asked Bee annoyed as Tita examined her wings "No miss, I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yeah, I think that's obvious." Tita said walking away from Bumblebee.

"And what's that supposed to-"

"Is this it?" Tita interrupted the Titans East leader as she examined Starfire "You're not from Earth, are you?"

"No, I am not, I am from-"

"Tamaran" Tita finished for the alien princess.

"Yes, indeed. How did you know it?" Star asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"Your eyes, skin and eyebrows." Tita answered directly "Only Tamaranians have that eye and eyebrow structure and that skin color."

"I am flattered that you know about my people." Star said excitedly "But I am afraid I am not Aqualad's friend that is a girl."

"Pardon me?" Asked Tita confused by the way Starfire had used the words.

"She isn't my girlfriend Tita." Garth explained "_She _is."

Tita looked over to where Garth had pointed and saw a cloaked figure. She couldn't see much but still she could tell she was a young girl by her lips, nose and chin. But what intrigued her were two purple eyes that looked straight back at her.

Tita walked over towards the girl and stood before her, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Tita spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Raven." The girl answered plainly.

"Raven…Take off your cloak."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked in a monotone voice quirking an eyebrow.

"Take off your cloak." Tita repeated. All the Titans were shocked by this request and stayed back, Aqualad stayed quiet at Raven's side.

Raven shrugged a bit and then lifted her hands to take off her hood, but Tita stopped her as she started to do so.

"Not just the hood, the whole cloak. Take off the brooch."

Raven stopped what she was doing and looked down at the woman.

"With what point?"

"I need to examine you."

"I'm not some kind of exposition dog or anything." Raven answered seriously.

Everybody feared that maybe this would make Tita mad, but Aqualad was trying to keep from smiling; he knew Tita liked Raven for the way she acted, stubborn people were the kind of people Tita liked.

"You make the others respect you, and that's great." Tita admitted "But I really need to see you as you really are."

With that said Tita jumped and took off the brooch dragging the cloak with it not letting Raven react. In less than a second Raven was left in just her leotard and looking very nervous about it.

"Oh my God!" Tita, Raven and Garth looked to the rest of the teens and saw something a little weird: Speedy was the one who had screamed all right, but now Bumblebee's hand was preventing him from saying more. Speedy was trying to take off the hand… No, not Bumblebee's hand but Cyborg's hand that had found his masked eyes and was now preventing the archer from ogling Raven. But it wasn't as if Mas and Menos weren't doing it either, although it wasn't as intense as the glances they gave to Starfire.

The rest of the boys had already seen Raven without her cloak before and it wasn't something new to them. Ok, so Aqualad hadn't exactly seen Raven without her cloak, but he had seen her when her cloak floated above her that time they almost drowned while fight Brother Blood. It wasn't until now that he really took a good look at her though, and what he saw wasn't bad at all.

"That's better." Tita said as she forgot about Speedy and examined Raven. "Ok, you are neither human nor Tamaranian. Then, what are you?"

"I'm Azarathian." Raven answered trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of this woman's gaze.

"Wow! Really?" Now Tita was really surprised "You're one of the very few Azarathians that are still alive?"

"Yes."

"Now, you're something special girl." Tita said excited "Ok, you look good, have good attitude, you're from an almost destroyed civilization and I can sense you're powerful. I think you'll do fine."

"Do you really like her Tita?" Asked Garth eagerly.

"Yes, you chose wisely." Said Tita with a nod before giving Raven her cloak back "Now put this on, I get now why you use it."

Raven put the cloak back in place and Speedy was released, he noted immediately that Raven had her cloak back on.

"Aw man." Cyborg and Bee turned to him and hissed in his ears.

"Don't mess with her 'cause I'll break every bone in your body if you try anything." Said Cyborg.

"Besides, she's Aqualad's girlfriend; she's off limits for you" Continued Bee.

Speedy sighed, what could he do? He was a teenager. But then again there was still Starfire… Don't get him wrong, he respected her and liked her but his attitude was something that maybe would pretty much never change.

"Now, I want to get to know the rest of you." Tita said to the group waking Speedy up "But if you don't mind I'd like to get my things to a room."

"Sure, I'll show you your room." Robin said lifting the suitcase and leading Tita to the elevator.

Aqualad looked at Raven with a smile.

"This is going pretty well." Raven sighed.

"Do you think it'll last three days?"

"I guess we can work on it." Garth assured and then both of them followed the other Titans.

The visit had started well and it was only three days, what problems would be there?

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Ok, so this is the new chapter… the first real chapter. I think you know now some things you wanted to know.**

**Now, here are some questions that maybe you want the answers to:**

**Aren't the others a bit suspicious about the new sudden relationship that started just when the newcomer arrived?**

**What will Tita do? **

**How did Tita know Raven wasn't human when Raven's mother was one and she looks almost human?**

**What's that feeling that is disturbing Robin?**

**Ok, you'll probably know the answers in the next chapter in the meantime… Please review!**


	3. What aren't you telling me?

**OK, new chapter finally. Let's see if you like this.**

**mARIANA! (anon): **Thanx, I don't think I'm ready for the first request but I'll think about the second one. I just need to see where it fits.

**Superheroxnerd: **You just wait to see what Tita has prepared…

**TheFallenAngel67: **Hope you like this.

**DIW**Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**DataX: **No, not exactly.

**x.Babe.x**Let's see if you like this.

**RiddleInTheMiddle: **I'm back.

**Saaski-crys: **Hope you like this new chapter.

**Lilac gurl: **The story is now updated.

**Titagirl797: **Thanx, hope you like this.

**Kousagi-chan: **Here's the new chapter.

**Endiahna: **Thanx, I'll start the new story as soon as I can, do you have any idea for a better title?

**YinYangHinata: **Thanx!

**Aquaray: **Thank you!

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** The visit had started well and it was only three days, what problems would be there?

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**CHAPTER 2**

**: At one of the guests' rooms:**

"Pretty big, pretty clean and an amazing view, the color isn't bad either." Tita said as she examined the room she was going to sleep in for the next couple of nights.

Robin had decided to give her the room nearest to Aqualad's seeing as they were acquainted and they both seemed to know each other pretty well; and also because the room was painted in blue, just like the sea, and so he thought she may like it much more than any of the other rooms.

"We've got some other rooms in different colors, that way we've got something for different tastes." Cyborg explained proud for having chosen those colors.

"Good thinking." Tita acknowledged "I like it here."

"We are pleased you like your room." Starfire said smiling, Tita smiled back.

"Now, I'd like to know more about you, where can we talk?"

"Let's go to the common room, we'll all going to be more comfortable there." Cyborg proposed, everyone agreed.

"Where's that?" Asked Tita.

"Please follow me ma'am." Beast Boy said jokingly with a little bow letting Tita going out first followed by the girls, he then exited the room with the rest in toe. Aqualad and Robin stayed back; Aqualad to be polite and Robin so he could speak to the aquatic Titan.

Just as Aqualad exited the room Robin called him to stop.

"Aqualad, can I have a word with you?" The Atlantian looked back at the Titans West leader with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"

"What's going on here?" Robin asked with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't really think I was going to fall for this, do you?" Aqualad looked at him with a puzzled expression, so the Boy Wonder continued "You want to make me believe that you actually asked Raven to be your girlfriend because you really liked her?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Aqualad did have a pretty good idea of what Robin was getting at but he wanted to be sure.

"This is way too suspicious," Robin started to explain "You never seemed to like Raven in more than a friendly way, then you suddenly show up begging her to be your girlfriend the exact same day your 'mysterious' visitor was coming, and then that visitor asks right away about your girlfriend; I am a lot of things Aqualad, but I'm not stupid."

"Robin," Aqualad said with a sigh "I think I know where you are going with this, and let me tell you that you're wrong."

"Wrong?" Asked Robin skeptically "How?"

"Yeah, Tita coming here _has_ something to do with me deciding to start a new relationship with Raven." Robin was about to smirk when Aqualad continued "But the only thing that she did was give me the courage to ask Raven. Yes, one of the things I need to have for Tita to accept my life is a girlfriend, but that is just part of the reason."

"Now I think I'm the one not understanding." Robin said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If I wanted to just have a girlfriend for Tita to accept me then I would have asked Bumblebee to pretend to be it, but that isn't the case." Aqualad spoke with a seriousness Robin knew was meant to be used when someone was telling the truth "I do like Raven, I asked her to be my girlfriend because I really wanted her to be with me. And I'm going to tell you something," Robin looked Aqualad straight in the eye, the Atlantian knew it even though Robin was wearing a mask "I think I made the right decision asking her, no matter what the answer we give you after these three days Tita will be visiting us is; _my_ answer will be that I want to continue being with Raven."

Robin stayed there, his face and body remained unmoving but his mind was racing with a million of thoughts all at once.

"So," The Titan East continued "Whatever the answer will be, you can be sure it will be Raven's decision, not mine."

With that, Aqualad turned on his heel and walked towards the main room of the titans Tower to meet the rest of his friends.

Robin stayed still, astonished by what had happened just a few seconds ago. He was sure this was all a game, another lie Aqualad was making Tita believe; but the things the Atlantian had just told him were something that actually made him think. If Aqualad really liked Raven, and Raven had accepted his petition for her to become his girlfriend, then it was a possibility that Raven liked Aqualad back; and that was something he didn't like at all. Not only because of the arguments he had raised during his discussion with Bumblebee earlier that day, but because it would mean he was about to lose his friend, his best friend. Raven and he shared a bond, that had always made him feel closer to her, but now he was afraid he might lose Raven to someone else. The team needed her for her abilities, but each one of the team needed her for a special reason, and he had his own reason: To feel that someone understood him, no matter what.

Robin thought about it a little more, and what if Aqualad was a very good actor? What was really going through the Atlantian's head? Robin would love to know the answer, but the only one that could know that was Aqualad himself.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**In the common room:**

"Tita, I've got a question." Bumblebee said when all the people in the Tower, save for Robin and Aqualad, were seated on the large couch in the Living room.

"What is it?" Asked Tita looking up at the winged girl.

"How did you know Raven wasn't human? I mean, she very well could be a genetically modified human girl just like me, how is that you differentiated her from me?"

"Pretty easy actually," The elder woman answered "I have empathy, something Garth will learn to control in a couple of years. I have done things like this before with many other Atlantians, this isn't the first time some important Atlantian had decided to leave his natal place and I'm the one who decides whether or not they can leave Atlantis."

"Then you can feel our auras, although every aura is different, each species have their own special one." Raven said understanding.

"Exactly my dear, some hundreds of years doing this and I'm already an expert." The teenagers' eyes and mouths opened wide at this.

"Some hundreds of years?!?!?!"

"But you look to be around your forties." Speedy said astonished.

"I may look like it boy." Tita said with a little smile "But I'm not that young anymore, I'm 745 years old."

"745!?!?!?"

"How can someone live that long?" Beast Boy asked this time.

"Simple, I'm not only some other Atlantian." At the quizzical expressions Tita continued "I come from a gifted family; my family has the gift of longevity, it means each member of my family will live exactly a thousand years, not a minute more or less."

"Wow, what do you do with so much time?" Asked Cyborg surprised.

"A lot of things actually, but we've got work to do and my job is looking out for those important Atlantians that have decided to live their lives away from their people."

"And that's what you're doing with Aqualad." Raven commented.

"Right." Tita nodded.

"Dude, imagine all the things you could do with so much life in your hands!" BB exclaimed excitedly.

"So you told them you're going to be annoying some more people for another two hundred and something years already, huh?" Aqualad said as he entered the common room gaining everyone's attention.

"They asked, and I'm not annoying anyone; I'm just working." Tita excused herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Aqualad said dismissively as he sat beside Raven on the couch.

"Anyway, you know more about me and now I want to know about you. Let's start over there." Tita said pointing to the left end of the couch where Mas and Menos were seated "What can you tell me about yourselves?"

Mas and Menos looked at her for a moment before smiling and starting their presentation in chorus.

"¡Hola! Somos Mas y Menos, nacimos con la capacidad de ser 7 veces más rápidos que el sonido, pero solo cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan; así." Mas and Menos joined hands before finishing "¡Mas y Menos, sí podemos!"

(Hi! We're Mas and Menos, we were born with the ability of being 7 times faster than the speed of sound, but only when our bodies touch; like this. Mas and Menos, yes we can!)

All the Titans stared blankly at them, they spoke way too fast and in Spanish, it was hard to understand them when they were speaking slowly, but when they spoke like this the only thing you could understand were their names.

"Awesome!" The Titans turned to look back at Tita "You're really that fast? It's amazing, and you're still so young."

"You can understand them?" Asked Speedy surprised.

"I know around 20 different languages." Tita answered with a shrug "You never know when you'll need them."

"Well, at least we're going to understand them for three days." Bumblebee said.

"You mean none of you can understand them?" Now Tita was the surprised one.

"We've known only one person that can understand them, and that's because she is from the same place the twins are from." BB explained.

"And that girl isn't here because…?" Tita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She needs to protect her city as well as we need to protect ours, she did not wish to leave her city when we asked her if she would join the Titans East so she could translate what our friends were saying each time they spoke." Starfire answered before anyone could say something.

"Titans East, that's what your team is called Garth?" Aqualad shook his head.

"You see, there are two teams here, not just one. Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas and Menos are the Titans East; the rest of us are just the Titans, although some people know us as the Titans West."

"And what's the difference?"

"We protect Steel City, more to the East." Bee answered.

"What are you doing here then?" Asked the elder woman with curiosity.

"There hasn't been much crime in Steel lately, when Garth told us an old friend of his was coming we decided to come and meet you." The Titans East leader answered.

"And who's watching over your city if you're here?"

"The other member of our team is." Speedy said the first thing that came to his mind "She's back at the Tower watching over the city, we played a game and she lost so she had to stay in our Tower instead of coming here with us."

"Well, bad luck I guess." Tita said with a sigh "What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Me?" Asked Speedy "Well, I'm Speedy; the greatest teenage archer in the whole world, second in command of the Titans East and a good hand-on-hand combatant."

Speedy wasn't actually the second in command of his team, it was Aqualad's position, but, under these circumstances, he took his friend's roll just because he never liked to be under Aqualad's command.

"Modest, are we?" Tita asked amused to the red haired boy "Now, what about you?"

"The name's Beast Boy." Beast Boy said with a smile "I'm a changeling; I can morph into any animal I want, and I love videogames. Oh, and I'm a vegetarian."

"That means he's a cannibal, right green bean?" Cyborg joked making BB frown.

"Hey, I'm so not a green bean, I don't like to eat things I was once; I have been all of those animals you eat every morning, evening and night!"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself." Starfire interrupted from Tita's other side before her friends could start a fight "I am Starfire from Tamaran, I can throw starbolts from my hands, use eyebeams and I can also fly."

"I know Tamaranians have amazing strength too." Tita commented.

"Indeed, we are very strong and my people can withstand the hostile conditions of space and other places." Star explained.

"Yeah, I've always found the Tamaranians as one of the most interesting civilizations." Tita admitted receiving a smile from Starfire before turning to Bumblebee "Bumblebee, right?"

"Yes." Bee answered with a nod.

"What should I know about you?"

"I'm the Titans East Leader, these wings aren't just because, I can shrink to a real bee's size and these girls," Bumblebee held out her B like weapons "Can sting real hard."

"I'll never mess with you." Tita said half-mocking "And what about you big boy?"

"I'm Cyborg, second in command of the Titans West, mechanical genius and a living weapon if it's necessary."

"Mechanical genius huh?" The Atlantian woman looked around the Tower "I'm guessing you're the responsible for the creation of this Tower."

"And of the East Tower too." Cyborg answered proud of being able to amaze the elder woman once again.

"Cool!" Tita looked around the room before speaking again "Aren't we missing someone?"

"Where is Robin?" Asked Starfire after looking around the room.

"He was just behind me when I came here." Aqualad commented.

"I'm right here." Everyone turned to the door to see Robin standing there with an expressionless face.

"Hey Robin, where were you?" Asked Beast Boy as Robin made his way to the couch to sit beside Cyborg.

"I had something to do, what did I miss?" Robin asked as if nothing had happened, but Tita, Aqualad and Raven knew something was wrong with him, and only Aqualad knew what it was.

"Have you ever met someone 745 years old?" Raven asked to her leader with a monotone voice.

"Have you?" Robin answered with his own question.

"She's right beside me." Robin looked to where Raven had nodded and saw Tita smiling at him.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope, I am that old. How about you?" Asked Tita to the masked leader.

"I haven't reached my 20s yet." Robin answered.

"Obviously, what else can you tell me about yourself Robin?"

"I'm the Titans' Leader, that's all you need to know for the moment." Robin answered with a tone no one dared to question.

"Yes, I guess that's all I need to know for the moment." Tita said with a nod "Now dear, I want to know more about you."

"What do you want to know?" Raven asked.

"Where did you get your powers from?" Everyone stayed silent for that, only Raven could reply and she would do it in any way she decided, that is, if she decided to reply at all.

"From my father." Tita knew that Raven was giving a simple answer because she didn't want to talk about it, she would have to investigate about that later, she still had time.

"And how long have Garth and you been dating?"

"Yeah, how long?" Teased Speedy with a grin.

"But friend Speedy, you saw how our friends declared they were an 'object' just this mor-"

"Month." Raven interrupted Starfire before the alien princess could continue "We started dating a month ago. And it's not an 'object' Starfire, it's an 'item'."

"Oh." Starfire said adding 'item' to her mental dictionary.

"A month already?" Asked Tita looking at the couple.

"And it seems as if it has been just a day." Aqualad said with a smile as he grabbed Raven's hand.

"And I guess you're following the rules?" Raven felt how Aqualad's hand squeezed hers a little, something was not right.

"Ru-rules, _heh _what rules?" At that moment everyone discovered that the rules weren't something the Atlantian heir liked.

"You know perfectly what rules." Tita said with a raised eyebrow "You haven't followed them, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Aqualad admitted "It's too soon to do that."

"But of course not!" Tita exclaimed "A month is just enough, you have to do it."

"All of them?" Aqualad was almost pleading.

"At least the second one."

"I can't do that!" Everyone was very curious, what was it that was making Aqualad so hysterical?

"Then Raven will have to do it." Raven looked up when she heard her name, she had been observing her almost purple hand trying to make her 'boyfriend' let go.

"Do what?"

"Tita, we aren't ready for that." Aqualad continued complaining.

"Raven do you like to be with Garth?" Raven wondered what Tita was trying to imply by asking that, was there a catch?

"Well, yes." Tita smiled.

"It's settled!"

"No!" Aqualad yelled letting go of Raven's hand –something she was really grateful of- and stood up "Listen, we respect each other, we aren't ready for that just yet, give us some more time."

"I have experience in this Garth, I know what I'm doing." Tita was the one exasperated this time "I have been doing this for centuries and all of the Atlantians I've supervised have thanked me by the end of the visit. There is no couple I have supervised that has separated."

"We aren't like any of those couples you have supervised before and we won't follow the rules until we feel comfortable enough to do it." The Titans were just about to make bets when Tita stomped her foot on the floor.

"Enough of this! You're going to do as I say, otherwise you'll be coming back to Atlantis with me tonight!"

"Ok, ok!" Aqualad said defeated "But let me talk to Raven abut this first."

"Sure, once you come back we'll start." Tita said smoothing her skirt while all the Titans just stared at her with strange expressions, what was she talking about? What rules?

"Come with me Raven." Aqualad said grabbing Raven's hand and taking her out of the room.

"Tita, what are these rules about?" Asked Cyborg after his friends had gone out the room.

"There aren't a lot actually, but they have to be followed in order to accept Garth's new life." Tita explained dismissively.

"And this rule they must follow after they have returned, what is it about?" Asked a curious Starfire.

"Oh, you'll see." Tita answered with mischievous smile.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Outside the common room: **

"What's going on here?" Asked Raven crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen Raven, I didn't know she would make us follow the rules, But I was wrong." Aqualad answered ashamed "There are some rules I need to follow if I want to stay here, but I didn't want to follow them because, maybe, it would affect our friendship. I know you can understand more things than the other girls; that was one of the reasons why I chose you."

"And what do I have to understand? What's rule number 2?"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you the rule and then you'll decide if we continue with this thing of us being together or not; I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Ok." Raven answered with a nod.

Aqualad looked down for a moment before walking up to Raven and leaning in so he could whisper in her ear. Raven almost shuddered at the feeling but she managed to control herself. After a few seconds Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Ok, there is it****. Tell me, what do you think this rule will be about? I know the answer, but I just love to make you guess. Don't think I like to be cruel with you… This is just the way I am.**

**Ok, that's it for the moment. Please review and I'll update ASAP.**


	4. The Second Rule

**Hi everyone! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so I finally updated.**

**Lilac gurl: **Thanx, here you go.

**Aa (anon): **Thanks.

**Jacob (anon): **Thanx, here's your answer.

**Zakuro Haruno: **Hi! Well, you want the answer? Just read the chapter.

**Symbolic Moons: **Here's the update, expect the worse… j/k.

**Kousagi-chan (anon): **Just read and you'll find out.

**DataX: **Disgusting? Who do you think I am? ;P

**x.Babe.x: **Story updated.

**TheFallenAngel67: **Glad you like it… now, I'm not completely sure if I want to know what you think the rule is.

**Superheroxnerd: **I thought about doing that, but it would have been a little too definitive, don't you think.

**Vicki (anon): **It's finally updated.

**YinYangHinata: **I'm glad you like it.

**SweetValerie: **Thanx, and actually, that was what I wanted you to think.

**Royfan (anon): **I understand, thanx for the review.

**Ishii Sen Ling: **P/M.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** Aqualad looked down for a moment before walking up to Raven and leaning in so he could whisper in her ear. Raven almost shuddered at the feeling but she managed to control herself. After a few seconds Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**CHAPTER 3**

**: Back ****in the common room:**

"Tita, I wanna know!" BB whined to the elder woman who wouldn't give an answer to any of them.

"I told you already that you would know what the rule is once they're back." Tita answered annoyed with the constant pleading of the teens around her, all of them had asked except for that Robin boy, something was not right about him, but what could that be? She could barely feel his emotions, as if he had raised a barrier around him preventing her from knowing what he was feeling.

"They sure are taking their time." Bee commented looking at the door.

"Hey, let them be; they're a couple and they can do whatever they want together." Speedy said dismissively as he brushed his hair.

"They cannot do _everything_." Tita said "I'll read you all the rules later; I may need your help with them."

"What do you mean? Our help with what?" Asked Cyborg with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to make sure they follow the rules as they should, but, knowing Garth, they'll find someway to lose me and we wouldn't want them to lose me, right?" Everyone stared strangely at her.

"You mean we're going to be stalking them?" Asked Beast Boy a bit surprised.

"'Stalk' is such a hard word, we're going to be more like their bodyguards. What do you say?" Tita looked around the room; the Titans' faces had many different expressions displayed upon them.

"Count me in." All heads turned to Cyborg "I wanna make sure he doesn't cross the line."

"That's exactly what I want too." Tita said with a nod.

"I want to be a bodyguard too!" BB yelled raising his hand in the air "I'll be like 'Dude, walk away or I'll shoot you.'"

"Take it easy boy." Tita said in a tone of mock-fear "What about the rest?"

"You can call it whatever you want," Robin said before anyone else could speak "But it's still stalking."

"So, you're not helping us?" The Atlantian woman questioned with just a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No." The Titans West leader answered briefly.

Tita knew there was something strange with this boy, but the question was: What? Why was he acting like he was?

"I don't understand you Robin; first you aren't comfortable with Aqualad and Raven being together and now you want to leave them just like that?" Bumblebee asked skeptically making Tita think a little more about the masked leader.

"I'm not leaving them just like that," Robin started without looking at her "But I respect them both and I'm not going to go everywhere spying on them; that's just not right."

"I agree with Robin on that one." Speedy spoke up "I'll try to help when they're near but if they aren't in the same room as I am then I won't go searching for them."

"Count me out as well." Bee agreed "I trust Raven and Aqualad and I know they won't do anything they shouldn't do."

"I do not wish to participate in this mission either." Starfire admitted "I think we should leave them alone so they can enjoy their relationship."

"Nosotros tampoco le entramos." (We're out of it too.) Mas and Menos said with a shake of their heads.

"Ok then, I'll need you both by my side for the next three days." Tita said to BB and Cyborg, they nodded their heads. Neither of the two boys were sure about what they were going to do but BB was very exited about doing something important and Cyborg wasn't going to let the Atlantian teen take advantage of his relationship with the Goth Titan.

"Hey guys, do you have anything to eat in here?" Asked Speedy walking to the refrigerator and changing the conversation to something lighter.

"Actually I'm a bit hungry too." Tita said following the red-haired boy to the kitchen.

"Sure, what would you like to eat?" Asked Cyborg to the elder woman.

"Anything that hasn't been in the sea is good enough for me."

"You're not a vegetarian?" Asked Bee curiously, after all, her aquatic friend was a vegetarian.

"No, but I don't eat any kind of sea creature." As the Titans and their visitor talked about food they didn't notice a black aura surrounding the Hispanic twins making them disappear from the room.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: With the twins:**

"AAAHHHAAA!" The darkness disappeared and light returned to their eyes "Qué pasó?" (What happened?)

"Sorry for scaring you." A voice said from behind them and both kids turned around to find Aqualad and Raven staring down at them.

"¿Asustarnos?" (Scaring us?) Asked Mas hiding his surprise.

"Nunca." (Never) Finished Menos as he quickly recovered his composure.

"Anyway guys, can I ask you for a favor?" Aqualad asked kneeling down in front of the twins who nodded wondering what Aqualad would want from them. The Atlantian bent down a little more and started to whisper into what would have been Mas' ear, Menos rested his own covered ear onto Mas' other ear trying to listen to what their friend was saying. Finally Aqualad finished and stood up from the floor talking out loud once again "Can you do it?"

"¡Mas y Menos, si podemos!" (Mas and Menos, yes we can!)The twins yelled before joining hands and running away.

"They'll be back in a couple of minutes." Aqualad turned back to the dark girl sounding completely serious "Raven, are you completely sure about this? I told you I wouldn't force you into anything you didn't want to do and I'm serious about it."

"I'm sure Aqualad." Raven assured "Actually, considering the way you reacted back there I was sure it was something much worse. Sure, I was surprised at first but things could be worse."

"So there isn't any kind of trouble with it?"

"No, look, I know what I have always said but we're going to be together so this isn't anything that big."

"But I feel like I'm invading your privacy, after all because we have to share…"

"Don't worry, I'll go along with everything. Besides, I'm 17 years old so the other rule you explained to me will have to wait. And this will be just for three days, it's not as if she's going to stay until my birthday in 8 months or wait until we get married right?"

"No." Aqualad answered with a sigh "She never does that, if we're convincing enough she'll leave us alone by the end of this visit and we'll never see her again."

"But still, we need to have some rules of our own." Raven stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Aqualad answered with a smirk.

Before either of them could say anything Mas and Menos appeared with a big suitcase in hands.

"Wow guys, that was fast." Aqualad said taking the suitcase "Glad the security system recognized you and didn't activate."

"I still remember how we had to add your information to our computer after that night you told us about the Brother Blood, for a moment that night we were worried about the intruder." Raven said remembering the night when Aqualad had activated the security system waking them with a start very early in the morning.

"Yeah." Aqualad turned back to the super powered kids "Did you have any kind of troubles with Jinx?" The twins shook their heads.

"Ni se enteró de que fuimos a la Torre." (She never even realized we were in the Tower.) Mas said.

"Estaba dormida." (She was asleep.) Continued Menos pretending to be asleep so they could understand him.

"Ok then, it's a relief to know Steel is safely guarded." Aqualad joked making the twins snicker "Go back with the others, we'll join you in a moment. Thanks for the favor, and not a word about this to the rest ok?"

"De acuerdo." (Ok.) The twins replied before making their way back to the common room of the West Tower.

"Let's get the other suitcase I brought for these three days before going back to the common room, that way we can say we used this time to get ready." Aqualad suggested, Raven nodded and closed her eyes summoning Aqualad's suitcase to their side.

"A shortcut." Raven said after seeing Aqualad's curious expression.

The boy grinned before taking both suitcases and make their way to the common room.

"Let's get going."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Back at the common room:**

"Hey guys, where were you?" Asked Bumblebee as she saw Mas and Menos walking into the room.

"Baño." (Bathroom.) The twins replied, now that was something everyone understood.

"Did you see Garth and Raven out there?" Asked Tita looking up from her sandwich, Speedy, Cyborg and Beast Boy were eating one as well –BB a meat-free one- ; the rest weren't hungry.

"Umm…" Mas and Menos thought back to what Aqualad had told them before they left him and decided on the obvious answer "¿Quienes son esos?" (Who are those?)

"You know perfectly well who those are." Tita retorted looking strangely at them, the twins looked at one another and then back at the elder woman.

"Oh, te refieres a _esos_." (Oh, you mean _those_.)

"Yes, your two friends; the ones dating."

"Ah, estas hablando de nuestros dos amigos, los que se gustan uno al otro." (Ah, you're talking about our two friends, the ones who like each other.)

"Yes." The Titans didn't know what the twins were saying but Tita seemed to be losing her patience with the young kids, understanding just half of the conversation didn't help at all "Where are they?"

"¿Quienes?" (Who?)

"Garth and Raven, where are they?" Tita snapped already tired of playing around, of course the kids jumped backwards slightly in surprise.

"Hey, calm down Tita; they're kids and they like to play." Aqualad's voice brought everyone's attention to the door "We're right here."

"Well I was starting to worry about you, I thought you had run away or something." Tita said.

"Now, now, why would I do that?" Aqualad asked raising his hands in defense.

"Oh please, you just loved to run away from home when you were younger so you wouldn't have to take your private classes." Tita reminded the young Atlantian who laughed sheepishly.

"Well those classes were so boring, what did you expect me to do?"

"Act like the royal heir and take them as you should, and you also liked to run away anytime there was a visit at the castle."

"All of them were adults and the meetings were boring, I fell asleep once remember?" Aqualad retorted more annoyed than embarrassed "My parents gave me a lecture I will never forget."

"Then you didn't have to ask why I would think you had run away." Tita said crossing her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I guess I gave you the bases to think that way about me." Aqualad said rubbing the back of his head.

"And to think you weren't as organized as you are now." Bumblebee said a little surprised.

"Anyway, I think we're ready." Garth said changing the subject.

"Really?" Raven and Garth nodded "Ok then who's gonna do it?"

"I am." The purple haired girl answered raising her hand.

"Ah, see? It wasn't that difficult." Tita said smiling "I'm glad you accepted the rule Raven."

"If that's the only way Garth will stay then I'll do it without a doubt." Raven assured taking the hand of her 'boyfriend' in hers to prove her point. Using his real name also helped the situation.

Robin didn't like what Raven had said; Aqualad was becoming far too important to her and would definitely affect the team in a bad way. And besides he had the sudden urge to separate both teenagers' hands and throw the male Atlantian out the window; he wasn't sure if he wanted to know where that urge had come from.

"Ok then, let's do it." Tita said walking towards the couple "Lead the way dear."

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute." Cyborg called before Raven could move "Where are we going exactly?"

"Easy, let me tell you the second rule." All the Titans paid attention to the Atlantian woman, at last they were going to get some answers "The seconds rule says: In order to be closer to each other, from the first night of the relationship onwards, the couple in question shall share the bedroom and bed, sleeping together; being this the best way to gain each other's trust."

Bumblebee gawked with her mouth slightly open, Speedy was looking bemused, Starfire didn't know if the rule was a good thing or a bad thing, Mas and Menos smiled innocently, Beast Boy was shocked and it could be noted thanks to his expression, Robin felt like fainting…

**THUMP!**

Cyborg actually fainted.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Ten minutes later:**

The strong scent of alcohol filled Cyborg's nostrils making him come back to his senses; his human eye fluttered open while his mechanical one turned back on registering everything around the big Titan. He saw everyone bending over him giving him worried glances.

"Are you alright Sparky?" Asked Bee who had been the one waving the dampened swab over his nose.

"Yeah," Cyborg answered still on the floor bringing a hand to his head trying to get his thoughts back in order "But I think I was hallucinating; I heard Tita saying that Aqualad and Raven have to sleep in the same bed from now on, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me, right?"

"I'm afraid not my boy," Cyborg sat up and looked at the short woman "They will be sharing Raven's bedroom and they will be sleeping together in the same bed."

Slowly Cyborg turned his head to look at Aqualad who was just in front of him standing beside Raven, suddenly his eyes filled with rage and stood high up with the most murderous expression any of the people there had ever seen; and it was directed only at the young Atlantian. Aqualad took two steps backwards, he didn't dare to try and read Cyborg's mind, he was sure that whatever the Titan West was thinking wasn't good for his welfare.

"Why I oughta-" Aqualad ran for his life around the main room with Cyborg just behind him, arms outstretched ready to take the dark haired boy's neck and throttle him "This was all planed! You sick perv! You knew this was going to happen and couldn't resist, could you? I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands! Ya hear me? I'm gonna kill you!"

"¡Vamos Cyborg! ¡Alcánzalo! ¡Alcánzalo!" (Come on Cyborg! Get him! Get him!) Mas shouted excitedly, this scene was just so entertaining he couldn't help himself.

"¡Corre Aqualad! ¡No dejes que te alcance! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!" (Run Aqualad! Don't let him get you! Faster! Faster!) And neither could his brother, only he was cheering for the other boy.

"Cyborg, stop that right now!" _'I want to kill him myself' _Robin didn't know where that thought had come from, but it didn't matter; it was the truth.

"Friends, please do not fight!" Pleaded Starfire watching worriedly as Cyborg got closer to Aqualad.

Just when he was about to strangle the Titan East a big black claw emerged from the floor taking Cyborg in a strong grip stopping him right on the spot. Aqualad stopped halfway through another lap realizing his potential murderer had been stopped and was now struggling trying to get away from Raven's magic.

"Let me go! When I start something I like to finish it! I'm going to finish Fish-boy right now!"

"Cyborg, that's enough!" Raven snapped shutting her friend up "You have no right to be acting in this way."

"Of course I do! He had this all planned!" Cyborg retorted a little calmer but still paranoid.

"Cyborg, this is not what you think it is; there's more of this rule." Raven explained in her always even voice before turning to face Tita "Tita, please, could you finish telling them the rule?"

"Of course dear." Tita cleared her throat before continuing to quote the rule "The couple shall share the bedroom and bed, however they must not succumb to their desires until their wedding night. If the couple does not share a bed it means one of them is not being loyal to their mate."

Relief swept across every Titan after hearing this last part, although both Cyborg and Robin still didn't like this one bit.

"And here, I thought we'd see little seabirds running around soon." The young archer received glares from everyone except for the twins.

"La hubiéramos hecho de niñeros." (We could have been babysitters.) Said a disappointed Menos crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oye, nunca nadie dijo que no va a haber niños por aquí en algún momento." (Hey, no-one ever said there wouldn't be children around here at some point.) Mas said trying to cheer his brother up.

"Not at the moment kids." Tita said after hearing the twins "Raven, how old are you?"

"17, I won't be 18 for another eight months." Raven answered confidently knowing the elder woman had to respect all the rules.

"Ok then, I'll just see how you two work together and I'll give my decision the night before I leave." The other Titans nodded, although, Robin had his doubts.

"Why was Raven's age important?"

"Why are you questioning my job?" Yes, Tita liked stubborn people but she didn't like it when someone was inquiring on things they knew nothing about. This Robin guy had been trying to know every little detail of everything since the beginning, she could feel it; his aura was now an open book for her, his defenses were down, and she could feel he was dripping curiosity and wishes of discovery and one of the very few emotions she despised. If the masked leader continued with this attitude the couple would have some troubles in the future and that was something she was not going to accept.

"I'm the leader of this team; I have the right to know what is happening exactly."

"You'll know as much as I want you to know." Tita answered, the tension between those two was high enough to be felt by the rest of the people in the room "You may be the leader of this team but I'm the one who is going to decide if Garth stays here or not."

Everyone was silent for a moment, they knew Tita was right and it was almost as if Robin was trying to take place in the Atlantian's decision. What was his problem anyway? He had some serious trust issues.

"If you're not ok with this we can always move to another place and continue with this somewhere else, so far I think this Tower is a great place to live in but if you're not going to let me do my job I can test this couple anywhere else."

"That won't be necessary." Robin answered almost immediately, if they left then he wouldn't be able to make the investigation on his own, and that would mean not getting the answers he was looking for "I wasn't trying to interfere, just understand that I was playing my role as leader wanting to know whatever my team is concerned in."

"And I ask you to understand me," Tita started "This is my job, I know how to do it. There will be things I will not tell you about this, but you'll know the most important things of this whole procedure; I promise."

"I think I can take this two-sided understanding for these three days, that is, if you can take it as well." Tita offered her hand for Robin to shake, the rest of the Titans sighed in relief once Robin accepted the gesture.

"I can do it." Aqualad and Raven looked at each other, who would have thought this would bring so much troubles to the Tower? The black-haired boy was starting to feel guilty about all of this "Now Garth, Raven, where were we?"

Before either of them could answer the alarm sounded and the whole Tower was illuminated by red lights. Robin ran to the main computer while the rest stayed back looking at the huge screen displaying the required information.

"It's Johnny Rancid, he's causing havoc near the center." Robin turned around and gave instructions "Bumblebee, you and your team stay here, we'll call you if we need your help. Titans Go!"

"Hold on right there!" Aqualad and Robin's team froze for a second and then turned to Tita.

"What is it?" Asked Cyborg excited to go to a battle.

"You're not going anywhere." All the Titans looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Excuse me?" Robin asked disbelieving "We're the Titans, we protect this city."

"Today you all are going to take a day off, Raven and Garth will go and battle the villain by themselves." Tita explained almost anxious to see the two Titans battling one of the most dangerous villains in Jump City, not that she knew that.

"The Johnny Rancid is very evil, I do not wish for either of our friends to get hurt because of this battle." Starfire said almost pleading to the short lady to let them go.

"Sorry dear, but this will help me with my decision. We'll watch them battle and if we see they need help then you can go and help them."

"But-"

"It's ok Robin." Robin was cut off by none other than Raven "You just wait here; Garth and I are going to battle Rancid, we'll call you if we need backup."

"Oh well, that's the spirit." Tita said actually sounding proud of the girl "Go now, we can't wait any longer."

"We'll be back in a minute, don't worry." With that said the Titans watched as Aqualad took Raven's hand and both of them disappeared with a flick of Raven's cloak.

"Ok, let's see how they do." Tita and the rest went to the screen ready to watch the battle between Johnny Rancid and the new couple.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**How many of you are disappointed because the rule wasn't what you pervs were waiting? ****J/K. Hey, this FF will stay with the T rating so don't expect too much of those things you were think since last chapter.**

**I'm so happy y'all like this story so much, I just hope I can keep your interest in this. And I also have a little surprise for you, I made the trailer for this FF, here's the link: (Delete the spaces)**

**http://www.**** youtube. com/ watch?vmZNuZAmGEUA**

**(There's an 'equal' sign in-between the 'v' and the 'm')**

**I was going to show it to you last chapter but I forgot to add the link, anyway, hope you like it and please review for I can continue writing it.**

**PD: If you can't use the link you can go to my youtube profile -the link is my profile- and look for it.**


	5. Lies

**Hi! I'm finally back!**

**Titangirl797: **Thanx for the compliments.

**Ishii Sen Ling**Here's the battle. I wanted to give Mas and Menos some personality so I made them talk with some different expressions. You just have to wait to read the rest of the rules. Have a nice day.

**Aa (anon): **Here's the update.

**Alekin: **Thanx, I'm so glad you like my story so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Superheroxnerd: **Why, thank you. You just gotta love their protective attitude, right?

**TheFallenAngel67: **Muchas gracias, espero que te guste lo que sigue.

**Wondy-Quinn: **Final pairings are yet to be decided, I'm glad you like this fic.

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: **I hope you're still alive to read this episode, and if you are, hope you enjoy it.

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** "Ok, let's see how they do." Tita and the rest went to the screen ready to watch the battle between Johnny Rancid and the new couple.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Chapter**** 4**

**: In ****the****city**

"Run, run like the cowards you are!" People did as they were told, and who wouldn't? The villain was on his motorcycle firing everywhere without a care in the world "No-one can defeat Johnny Rancid!"

Raven and Aqualad appeared in an alley near him where Tita and the rest of the Titans couldn't see them or hear them; both peeked around the corner trying to think up a plan.

"You have battled him before Raven, what's the plan?"

"I haven't battled him before, not on my own at least." Raven replied turning to face the male Titan "Only with my team; the first time he showed up he was defeated by Robin and the last time Silkie swallowed him whole so I don't really know what to do with him."

"Well then we'll just have to- Look out!" Aqualad pushed Raven out of the way making both of them fall to the floor avoiding the red energy ray that was about to hit them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They heard someone say, standing up the couple saw Rancid off his bike with his weapon pointing at them "I remember you girl, but what's this pretty-boy doing here?"

"My name's Aqualad and her name is Raven; and you know it." The male Titan answered with a glare.

"Oh, I do?" Rancid rubbed his chin as if thinking before turning back to them "Oh yes, I do; but what are you doing around here?"

Raven recalled the time when they fought the Brotherhood of Evil; Rancid didn't fight Aqualad, he fought Mas and Menos and of course he couldn't remember the Atlantian that well, probably he just saw him when he was frozen and that wouldn't be much. Maybe that could give them an advantage; Johnny couldn't possibly remember Aqualad's powers, there was too much confusion during the final battle for him to pay attention to just one Titan.

"I came to defeat you!" Aqualad used his powers to get water from a nearby fire hydrant and tried to hit the villain with it but Rancid jumped on his motorcycle driving away from danger. Ok, perhaps it would be better if they had a plan.

"If you wanna beat me you hafta catch me first!" Raven formed a plate with her black energy under her and Aqualad's feet rising in the air and flying after Johnny.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Meanwhile in the Tower:**

"What did he mean by 'What's this pretty-boy doing here?'" The Titans sweat-dropped; they couldn't tell her the truth; she would discover Aqualad had been lying about his living place and it would possibly mean losing their friend.

"Maybe he's gay."

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?" Asked Beast Boy defensively with his hands raised and shrugging his shoulders after all his fellow Titans had yelled at him.

"The thing is…" Cyborg started thinking on an excuse "Last time we faced him Aqualad was in Atlantis, y'know? And so Johnny thought he had left the team."

"Oh, well. Ok then." Tita answered looking back at the screen to see the couple caching up with the black-haired guy "Oh good, they're going to get him."

Tita's empathy had told her the teens weren't being completely honest with her. They all had a common secret that wanted to hide from her; but if she asked them right away and at that moment when all of them were together they, most probably, would make up an excuse adding more lies to the already started list Tita kept in her mind. She would wait a day or two before asking someone about it; the best candidates for it were Starfire and Beast Boy: The girl was naïve and way too kind-hearted to keep secrets without the help of her friends and the other boy could be easily distracted so she knew she could get information from him. Now, please, don't get her wrong; she doesn't like to use people like that but if her assignment called for it she would do it without a second thought.

Now, she had thought about asking the Latin twins at first, but they had proven her they wouldn't give an answer if they didn't want to; the way they had answered her questions after they had returned from "the bathroom", annoying her to the point she thought she would tear her hair out, was their way of hiding the truth. And boy, did they know how to use that technique.

"I still think we should have gone with them; he can find a way to distract them and escape. It wouldn't be the first time he'd do it." Robin explained paying attention to the screen; his voice was what brought Tita back to the reality.

"If they can't stop this man together," Tita started turning to look up at Robin although he didn't turn to her "Then they aren't a good couple."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Back with the couple in question:**

Raven used her powers to create a barrier from one side of the street to the other making Rancid stop short. The barrier was too big for him to jump over so he looked around for an alternate get-away route. He didn't have to look for too long before he found an open alley which he could use to run away.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A mailbox came flying towards the villain but he turned his bike around and raced towards the alley leaving the couple behind again. "Darn it!"

"Raven, let's split up." Aqualad proposed "I'll go after him and you'll try to intercept him; he won't be able to escape then."

"All right." Raven agreed nodding "Go."

Raven morphed into her soul self and went through a building disappearing from Aqualad's line of sight. Aqualad wasted no time and opened another fire hydrant controlling the water to create a snakelike wave for him to ride, chasing once again after the villain. Going as fast as he could without losing control over the water he soon found Johnny Rancid about a mile away from the city's bridge. The Atlantian tried to stop him by sending water bullets in the other boy's way but he evaded them all with ease, pissing the aquatic boy off.

"You missed pretty-boy!" Mocked Rancid glancing back at his pursuer for a second "And where's the Goth chick?"

A bolt of dark energy clashed against Johnny's bike making him lose control of it and heading straight into the first of the bridge's columns. Aqualad jumped out the wave and onto the floor still keeping the water in a big ball above his head, Raven appeared beside him.

"Call me that again," She started threateningly with her eyes glowing white "And you won't live to tell the tale."

"Oh. I'm so scared." Mocked Rancid pretending to tremble "Even without my motorcycle I'm still able to beat you."

Aqualad threw the whole water ball towards the villain but Johnny moved away saving himself from the attack; Rancid then retrieved his second weapon from his belt and fired at both Titans. Raven levitated out of the way easily dodging the attack but Aqualad was almost hit by the blast. The Atlantian lost his balance and fell on his butt, Raven tried to reach him thinking Rancid would attack her "boyfriend" now that he was distracted. Unfortunately she was proven wrong when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Back at the Tower:**

"Raven!" All the Titans yelled as they saw their friend falling from the sky holding her side; obviously the attack had made her lose her concentration and she couldn't stay in the air any longer.

"Titans, we've gotta move!" Robin ordered walking towards the exit, the rest of the Titans were about to follow him when Tita stopped them.

"Wait a minute, I know they can still make it!"

"But Raven-"

"Is fine." Tita interrupted staring at the screen; the Titans did the same and watched as Aqualad jumped from the floor to catch Raven in his arms while she was still in the air. Once the couple had landed Raven opened her eyes and told Aqualad to put her down, that she was fine. All the Titans went back to the place they were before, wanting to see what they were going to do next.

''_Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Aqualad looking Raven over as much as he could, seeing as she still had her cloak on._

"_I'm fine, thanks." Raven answered with a smile, she had only lost her concentration for the shock of being hit and the shot hadn't done a lot of damage; it just burned some of her leotard and flesh, but her powers acted immediately healing the wound. "Where's Rancid?" Raven looked around trying to find the villain, the sound of a running engine made the couple snap their heads towards the bridge; Johnny Rancid was there with a smirk on his face._

"_Later Titans!" Rancid sped away trying to reach the other side of the bridge before the Titans could catch up with him._

"He's getting away." Said Speedy as if he had been the one fighting Johnny Rancid. Robin could have said it but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth after seeing Aqualad saving Raven from her fall; and to think it could have been him saving her. If it wasn't for Tita probably he would actually have done it.

"Fear not my friend," Star said with hope in her voice "I trust Raven and Aqualad will be able to stop the Johnny Rancid."

"They better think up a plan and now." Said Cyborg "Otherwise I don't know when we'll have another chance of capturing him."

"C'mon guys, you can do it." BB said just as nervous as the rest of the people there.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: With the couple:**

"Not so fast!" Raven tried to stop Rancid trying to hit him with waves of her black energy but each hit attempt failed. She could hear Johnny laughing at her and that made her concentrate her whole energy in one hit.

Rancid was sure he was going to make it to the other side of the bridge without any major trouble but his hopes were broken when he felt something collide with his motorcycle from below him. Before he could register what had happened he was so high in the air that he very well could be standing on the roof of the Titan's Tower… If the Titans Tower was built over two exact replicas of itself.

Aqualad decided to help his "girlfriend" by creating a huge ball of water and launching it at Rancid capturing him inside it. The Atlantian brought the villain before them and let Rancid's head out of the water so he could breathe. Raven smirked at the villain.

"Now, you were saying?"

"Ha!" Johnny laughed after recovering from his shock "You think I'm going to give up so easily? Water can't stop me!"

"Wanna bet?" Aqualad increased the water pressure until Rancid thought his ribs would break within the next twenty seconds "Is that ok or would you prefer if I covered your head with water too?"

"Too… tight…" Johnny choked out, Aqualad loosened his grip on the villain and turned to Raven with a grin.

"Now, to the authorities?"

"To the authorities." Raven replied with a nod before creating a new plate of black energy under her and Aqualad's feet raising them in the air with Johnny behind them still in his water prison.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: At**** the Tower:**

"They did it! They did it!" Beast Boy yelled excitedly jumping up and down and giving Cyborg a high-five.

"Man, I almost thought they wouldn't make it." The metallic Titan commented shaking his head.

"I never doubted them." Speedy commented crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah sure, you never did." Bee said sarcastically "You thought he would escape after that attack to Raven."

"It was just a moment." Speedy replied indignantly.

"They captured the villain like a team, it was such an exciting battle." Starfire commented with her hands folded near her head "I am glad my friends are undamaged, I cannot wait to congratulate them once they come back home."

"Yeah, it was a good battle." Robin agreed with mixed feelings inside him; he was glad Johnny Rancid had been stopped but he was also sad: Tita had said that if Raven and Aqualad couldn't stop the villain then they weren't a good couple. They had stopped Rancid, did that mean Aqualad and Raven were actually a good couple?

"Garth and Raven stopped the villain together; they are actually a really good couple." _'Thank you,' _Thought Robin sarcastically glaring at the elder woman _'I so just_ needed _to hear that.'_

"¡Si se pudo! ¡Si se pudo!" (They did make it! They did make it!) Mas and Menos yelled hooked up by the elbows and spinning around on the spot happy about their friends' victory.

"So, this victory is giving you a new reason for Aqualad to stay here?" Asked Bumblebee to the Atlantian woman who smiled up at her and nodded.

"Most definitely." Then Tita arched a brow in question "Why are you the one asking me this?"

"He's my friend, isn't he?" Answered the winged girl; it was half the truth so if Tita felt anything coming from her it would be just insecurity "I wouldn't like to lose any of my friends."

"Yes, I guess no-one would like that." Tita nodded understanding… almost; to her Bumblebee acted more like Garth's team leader that Robin, considering too the comments she had made earlier that day like Garth being organized. The winged girl seemed to know more about the Atlantian teen than Robin; what did that mean?

"How shall we celebrate our friends' victory?" Asked an anxious Starfire.

"Who's up for pizza?" Asked Cyborg almost immediately, everyone but Robin raised their hands exclaiming an 'I!' –Or a 'Yo!' depending on the case-.

"Don't you want pizza Robin?" Asked Speedy to his 'clone', everybody turned their heads at him looking at Robin expectantly.

"Oh sure." Robin answered snapping out of his thoughts "I think it's a good idea."

"Nosotros la recogeremos para que Aqualad y Raven puedan descansar." (We'll pick it up so Aqualad and Raven can rest.) Mas proposed happily; he loved to be helpful and his brother did too.

"Solo dígannos de qué quieren sus pizzas y nosotros nos encargamos del resto." (You just have to tell us what kind of pizza do you want and we'll do the rest.) Menos finished in the same tone of voice his brother had used.

"Uhhh…" Started Beast Boy confused "What did they say?"

"They said they would go for the pizza, you just have to tell them what pizza you would like." Tita translated.

"Ok then, make it a big meat-lovers one, a big pepperoni one and a medium-sized veggie one." Robin answered already knowing his team's tastes, he then turned to look at the Titans East "And what do you guys like?"

"A medium-sized Hawaiian one, a small sized cheese one and a medium-sized sausages and mushrooms one." Bee answered simply too knowing her team's tastes.

Menos wrote all of this down on a notepad no-one knew where he had gotten from and then gave the list to his brother who walked up to Robin and handed it to him so he could check it out in case there were any mistakes. The Titans leader read it over and then looked at the twins with an expression between annoyance and curiosity.

"If you could write all of this in English and you can understand us why the hell don't you speak in English?"

"Porque no." (Just because.) Both kids answered in chorus before racing out of the Tower towards the pizza parlor; they knew the Titans got a lot of things for free as part of their payment for their heroic services and pizza was one of those things.

"Well, those kids sure know what they want." Tita commented with a grin at Robin's frown and at the rest's confused faces.

"You have no idea." Speedy agreed with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"They did it pretty well against someone as notorious as that guy, don't you think?" Asked Bumblebee out loud, the Titans nodded.

"Notorious?" Asked Tita confused.

"Johnny Rancid is one of the most notorious villains here in Jump." Robin started the explanation "He once transformed the whole city into the city of his dreams thanks to some strange magic, sometime later he used two metallic monsters to cause havoc in the city and sometime ago he separated the twins taking one to one end of the city and one to the other forcing them through one of the toughest trials they have ever had to do. He is one of the toughest villains we've ever fought. When we asked Bumblebee's team to watch over the city while we were attending some business around the world we told her to be wary of him and some other villains."

"Ok, now that explains why you wanted all your team to go." Robin sighed in his mind; finally the Atlantian woman was seeing things his way "This is even better; stopping such a dangerous villain means they do understand each other. If they continue like this maybe I'll get to the conclusion they're soul mates."

'_I wasn't really expecting that' _Thought Robin trying hard not to hit his forehead with the palm of his hand _'Next time I won't be playing around with things like this; I'll get straight to the point.'_

'_What did I do now?' _Asked Tita to herself after feeling the annoyance coming from the masked leader.

"Hello everyone!" A voice yelled from outside the door which opened letting Raven and Aqualad in, the Atlantian continued announcing their arrival "We're back."

Before anyone could do anything Starfire was already over them giving the couple one of her bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh, I am so delighted to see you back and safe, we were most worried about you." She let go of them allowing them to breathe before continuing "You are both undamaged, yes?"

"Yep, it was hard at first but Raven controlled the situation, I just trapped him in water." Aqualad said resting a hand on Raven's shoulder; an act that made Tita look at them strangely; weren't they a couple? If so, why didn't he hug her or something like that?

"Raven you sure you're ok?" Asked Robin concerned "We saw you being hit by one of Rancid's attacks."

"I'm fine Robin, my powers worked pretty fast and not even a scar is visible now." Raven assured taking her hood down.

"I'm glad you're fine dear." Tita spoke up while walking towards the couple "I was scared something may have happened to you, but when Garth jumped to catch you in the air I knew you'd be just fine."

"Yeah… well, I need to change into a new leotard." Said Raven remembering her leotard had been burned with Rancid's attack.

"And I need to go to the bathroom." Aqualad said "We'll be back soon ok?"

"Garth," Tita called before the Atlantian could exit the room "Why don't you take your things? Take them to Raven's room now and then you two can come back here; the twins went for pizza and I don't think it'll take long for them to get back here."

"Ok." Aqualad answered without an argument, he took his two suitcases and jogged to catch up with Raven who was already walking towards her room after hearing Tita's suggestion.

"If you'll excuse me," Robin started gaining everyone's attention "I have something to do, I'll be right back."

"Oh no, you don't." Muttered the white-haired woman to herself before stepping before Robin; she had felt bad vibes coming from him and she wasn't about to let him go knowing fully well the 'things' he needed to do had something to do with Garth and/or Raven, and whatever it was, it wasn't pretty "Why don't you stay and tell me more about the super villains that attack your city?"

"Sorry but I really-"

"Aw, come on." Robin was cut off by Tita "You can do whatever you wanna do later, I want to hear more about the dangers that we can find in Jump city."

"Yeah dude." Agreed BB "I mean, she has the right to know what kind of dangers we face every day."

"You can tell her that." Robin retorted.

"But it's not the same," Cyborg put in his two cents "You know more about the villains than any of us; you are the best one to talk about them."

"But-"

"Please?" Tita asked without losing her composure and she knew Robin wouldn't be able to resist his friends' pleading faces; she had won again.

"All right." The black haired guy said defeated "Let's take a seat."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**: Five minutes later:**

"Are Mas and Menos back yet?" Asked Aqualad as he and Raven re-entered the common room.

"No." Cyborg replied looking at the couple with his human eye narrowed "What took you so long?"

"Cyborg, we were gone five minutes; it hasn't been that long." Raven answered rolling her eyes at Cyborg's protective attitude.

"I still think it was too much for what you had to do." Robin agreed silently with Cyborg's argument.

"¡La pizza llegó!" (Pizza's here!) The yell had come from a white and red blur that was identified as the Latin twins once they had stopped before the rest of the Titans and their visitor with 6 boxes of different sizes over Mas's head, who was seated on his brother's shoulders.

"Well, it's about time." The metallic Titan commented exasperated as the twins put the pizzas down on the living room table.

Aqualad and Raven went to the sofa and took a seat, but it wasn't the best place to be seated at; Raven was seated between Robin and Aqualad. Not that she knew what Robin thought about her being seated next to him and about Aqualad being seated at Raven's other side.

Mas and Menos opened all the boxes before taking a seat next to Cyborg at the other end of the couch. Everyone took a slice of their favorite pizza, but you know in the Tower nothing is always this perfect right?

"Cool." Aqualad said while taking a slice of cheese pizza "My favorite."

"Garth," Tita's voice was void of any emotion, it wasn't a good sign "Your favorite pizza is the cheese one?"

"Well… yeah."

"But then, why was Bumblebee the one who ordered the pizza and not Robin?"

Everyone stayed un-mobile.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Uh-oh, trouble. What will the Titans do now?**

**This is it for today, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm going back to school in two weeks and I'm not sure of how much spare time I'll have. But don't worry I'm not going to leave this or any other of my stories un-finished, I promise. In the meantime please review.**

**Next Chapter: You wanna know the rest of the rules Aqualad and Raven need to follow for Tita to accept their relationship and Aqualad's life? Next chapter you'll discover them.**


	6. Rule by rule

**Hi everyone! I'm so very sorry for the delay but I finally could update. ****I hope you like the chapter and thanks for being patient!**

**DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: **There are so many questions! But they'll be solved when they have to be solved; don't worry.

**Liliac gurl: **Don't worry about it, thanks for waiting for me to update.

**Mary katherin (anon): **Thanx, hope you like this one too.

**Zakuro Haruno: **Here they are!

**SweetValerie: **Glad you like the story; hope you continue liking it after this.

**Superheroxnerd: **Thanx, I'm glad you think so!

**Titangirl797: **Here they are! I'm very sorry for the delay but I couldn't update sooner.

**Ishii Sen Ling: **Thanx, I sent the chapter for the translation already; please tell me if you receive it ok?

**Dancing through the Storm: **Sorry for the delay but I'm finally back. Thanks for the comment and hope you like this.

**TheFallenAngel67: **She really is smart, isn't she? All I can tell you about me is that I'm Mexican and I haven't reached my 18 yet.

**YinYangHinata: **Sorry for the delay but I'm back finally.

**Ravenstarglazer: **I liked that part too. Here's the continuation finally!

**Total rae-rob ****addict: **Well, the idea just came to me. And I hope the other rules aren't too "gross" for you, but to tell you the truth; I don't find the second rule gross at all: They won't do anything.

**-Zoe Nightshade-: **Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the compliment and hope you like the story after this chapter as well.

**Thanks for the reviews guys and, again, sorry for the delay.**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** "Garth," Tita's voice was void of any emotion, it wasn't a good sign "Your favorite pizza is the cheese one?"

"Well… yeah."

"But then, why was Bumblebee the one who ordered the pizza and not Robin?"

Everyone stayed un-mobile.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**Chapter**** 5**

"Well… I… It's really…" He couldn't, he couldn't do it; Aqualad was too nervous to say anything. That was it, everything was going to be discovered and there was nothing they could do "Tita, the truth is-"

Before he could continue Mas walked up to him and yanked the box of pizza from Aqualad's hands with an angry expression, the kid stalked back to his seat and started to eat the pizza looking indignant. The rest of the people in the room, including the other twin, stared at him strangely before Aqualad and the other Titans realized what had happened.

"The truth is that the Cheese one is also Mas' favorite." Aqualad finished smiling at Tita who looked at him strangely.

"What will you eat then, if the pizza was for him?"

"Beast Boy and I always share the pizza, don't we?" BB looked sadly at his pizza, it was always a whole medium sized pizza all for him but, this time, he would have to share it. _'It's for your friend' _The changeling reminded himself before smiling up to the young Atlantian.

"Sure, I almost forgot. This pizza is his second favorite and the cheese one is my second favorite and so we agreed that we would ask one time for cheese and the next for veggie and the time after that for cheese and the next time after the next time it would be veggie and the next time after-"

"I get it son, thank you." Tita cut the Titan off before he could continue with his rambling.

"Well, yeah." Aqualad continued "And I forgot we would ask for veggie this time, my bad."

Tita looked around the Titans and saw that their expressions were of understanding as if what Garth had just said was true, but she knew better. Again she would have to investigate later.

"All right then, if you say so." Tita conceded and they all started eating again.

The meal went by pretty well, Tita ate a slice of each one of the pizzas and Mas and Menos managed to eat the whole small sized cheese one and the medium-sized sausages and mushrooms one so the elder woman wouldn't be any more suspicious than she already was. They passed the time talking about some villains but Aqualad stayed quiet through the most part of the conversation along with the rest of the Titans East, but he did participate talking a little bit about Plasmus, Control Freak and –Of course- Trident; Tita was proud of the boy and 'his team' after knowing Trident had been defeated. After the meal Tita stood up and turned to her fellow Atlantian.

"Garth," She started "Why don't you and Raven go back to your room? I bet she would just love to know the rest of the rules you have to follow."

"But I want to know the rest of the rules too!" BB whined with a pout.

"The couple needs some time for themselves." Tita said pushing Raven and Garth towards the door by their legs "I know you two like to spend the time together and this is a great chance for you to do it so Garth can get acquitted with Raven's room."

"That's not necessary, you know?" Aqualad said trying to stop the woman's advances.

"But of course it is, that's the room you'll be sleeping in from now on." Tita argued back "Just go and do it, ok?"

"But-" Before Aqualad could argue back he and Raven were already outside the room and the door had closed on their noses.

"Well," Raven started with a sigh "I guess we don't have an option."

"No, we don't." Aqualad replied "Are you sure you want to know the rest of the rules?"

"Are you sure you want to hide them from me?" Raven retorted making her way towards her room.

"Good point." Aqualad said before following Raven.

**: Back to the common room:**

"Tita, as much as I agree with the fact that Raven needs to know the rest of the rules she needs to follow; I have to say that the rest of us needs to know them too." Robin said to Tita with a serious tone.

"And I'm going to tell you all the rules." The elder Atlantian walked back to the sofa and then took a bracelet that had been hidden under her sleeve the whole time since she had arrived so none of the Titans had noticed it before. The bracelet was made of gold and had a huge blue Sapphire adorning it, Tita rested the bracelet on the table of the living room and sat back on the sofa. The Titans looked at the bracelet in awe.

"¿Qué es eso?" (What's this?) Asked Mas.

"Pan con queso." (Some bread and cheese.) Replied Menos just so he could complete the rhyme.

"No, it's something special." Tita replied "It's a device that will show you the rule as if it was a page while I explain it to you, it's just to make this thing more interesting but it isn't really necessary."

"Ok, so let's hear them." Bumblebee said very interested.

"Before that, I have a question." Robin spoke up "Why did you ask if they were following the second rule and not any of the other ones?"

"Well, that's pretty simple…"Tita started

**: At Raven's room:**

"… If we weren't sharing a room then, most probably, we wouldn't be following the rest of the rules." Aqualad explained. They were seated on Raven's bed facing each other.

"Why?" Raven asked "Are all of them similar?"

"Sort of." Aqualad answered "Let's start with the first rule: The couple must never keep secrets from each other. They shall be honest to each other and trust their beloved with their lives."

"O-K." Raven said "That will be kinda difficult."

**: Back at the common room:**

"Why do you say that?" Asked Tita curious to Cyborg.

"Well, Raven had a difficult life before joining the Titans and she still keeps secrets from all of us and we really don't push her into tell us everything about her."

"Everyone here has their secrets." Starfire continued "And they will be revealed when the moment arrives."

"I know it, and I won't push them into do it; that's the most difficult rule to follow." Tita admitted "Just as long as they trust each other it'll be fine."

"Ok then, you'll have to tell them that so Raven doesn't freak out." Speedy pointed out.

"I'll do it later." Tita promised "Let's continue with the third rule but let me tell you that I don't ask for the couple to follow this that much; much less with Garth and Raven for they're still too young."

"And they aren't too young for the second rule?" Robin asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"No." Tita asked simply and looked back at the blue gem on the table.

The gem shone as it had done the first time and a blue light shot from it, suddenly black letters started to appear as Tita started to read the third rule.

"The couple shall never leave each other's side, they must always be together saving for the moments when privacy is totally necessary."

**: With Raven and Aqualad:**

"So I can still go to the bathroom alone." Raven deduced and Aqualad nodded.

"You can also meditate on your own and have private chats with someone else," Aqualad said "Tita told me she didn't like to push the couple because we could get tired of each other but I can bet that whenever we're with the team she will ask for us to be at each other's side."

"Why isn't she so strict with this rule?"

"Because if we get tired of each other we will, most probably, break up and that's something she won't accept." Raven nodded understanding.

"Her job is very important to her, isn't it?"

"It's her life." Aqualad answered.

"Ok, it's good that she understand this."

"She's a very nice person once you get to know her."

"I guess so." Raven said thoughtful before shaking her head and looking back at the boy in front of her "What's the next rule?"

"This one is a little corny," Aqualad admitted "The fourth rule says: There is nothing they would not give for each other, if there is a possibility to help their mate they will do it no matter what."

**: Back with the other Titans:**

"You're right, it is corny." Speedy commented with a smile.

"I find it really nice." Starfire said folding her hand on her lap and smiling brightly.

"It's the rule most couples like to follow." Tita said "They think it's like showing how much they mean to each other and how much they care for their mate. All the women I've told this rule to can't help but sigh with happiness."

"I bet Raven didn't sigh." Beast Boy said "She isn't much for the romantic things."

"As long as she doesn't complain I don't mind." Tita retorted.

"Raven always gives everything for the others." Robin said more to himself than to the others.

"I bet she does, I can feel it." Tita said not minding the comment in the least.

"Ok, there's no problem with this rule." Cyborg said "What about the next one?"

**; With the 'couple':**

"If the relationship is decided to end, the one who wishes to separate from their mate shall explain the reason for doing so. Once they have separated they shall never mention the relationship ever again."

"We will follow that rule once the visit is finished." Raven said "I mean, I don't like to recall this sort of things."

"Broken relationships?" Aqualad guessed.

"No." Raven shook her head "Lies this big."

"Yes, I guess you're right." The Atlantian teen admitted with a sigh "I don't like to do it either."

"But we don't have to worry about it at the moment, let's hear the sixth rule."

"This one is really corny too."

**: At the common room:**

"No-one is more important than their mate, nothing should be before their beloved one."

"Isn't that a little too much?" Asked Cyborg raising an eyebrow.

"When you really love someone then it's the least you could do." Tita retorted with a shrug.

"We're heroes; that's not an option." Robin said narrowing his eyes.

"I would agree with you if she worked alone instead of in a team." Tita said looking at Robin with a serious expression.

"Why's that?" Asked BB totally clueless.

"All of you are responsible of the people you save; any of you can take care of the civilians but Garth and Raven have to focus on each other while they fight." Tita explained "If there's a civilian in danger and, say, so is Garth, Raven shall help her boyfriend while one of you help the civilian."

"Isn't that selfish?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I didn't make the rules." Tita answered "I told you, if they were working alone it would be different."

'_Just what I feared.' _Thought Robin _'Raven will be distracted by Aqualad, he knew it and still didn't care. This won't be good for anyone.'_

"I guess we shall be more careful with the civilians then." Starfire said "That way our friends can focus on each other."

"I'm glad you understand." Tita admitted with a nod "Let's continue."

Again a ray shot from the blue gem on the table and black letters started to appear in it.

"The seventh rule says: If one of the mates is not loyal to the other the couple shall never see each other again, no matter what."

**: In Raven's room:**

"You mean the couple can't even be friends?"

"Well, it's kinda difficult to be friends with someone who betrayed you after how much they hurt you." Aqualad answered, Raven nodded.

She remembered two… beings –a person and a thing- that betrayed her. One had treated her like a puppet to get what he wanted and he got it, fortunately; she was able to stop him before he could cause more damage than he already had to the Tower and herself. And the other one was a girl who had betrayed the whole team because she thought Beast Boy had betrayed her first; she caused a lot of pain and trouble to the city but, in the end, she realized that what she was doing was wrong and 'gave her life' to save the city. Nowadays she is presumed to be a high school student with no memories of the Titans or anything before them.

"You can bet I understand it." The Atlantian cocked his head to the side but he decided not to question her about it after hearing the sad tone she had used to speak.

"This rule is related to the fifth one, the difference is that if the one who decides to end the relationship says that they want to do it because they think they're falling in love with someone else then it isn't considering cheating; but if the one who decided to end the relationship had already a new mate besides the one they already had then this rule should be followed. But that doesn't mean it that they aren't allowed to be friends anymore; depending on the circumstances the can still be friends after they break up." Aqualad commented "Maybe they both thought they weren't mean for each other and one of them found someone else already; when that's the case things are different. And, if that's the case, even though they can't see each other again they can still be in contact; that's not forbidden."

"Right, rules can be interpreted in many different ways; it all depends on how it can fit you the best." Raven said with a smirk.

"Now, that's what I was planning to do since the beginning." Aqualad replied with his own smirk "If Tita says anything we can say we were following the rule, even if it isn't the way she expected us to do it."

"It's as simple as that." Raven concluded.

"Well, I hope she doesn't play dirty to get us to do some things we may not enjoy that much." Aqualad said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Raven loosing her smirk.

"The eighth rule says: The couple must not feel ashamed about their relationship; if they wish to show their affection, they shall do it."

**: At the common room:**

"Eww! Gross!" BB exclaimed "I don't want to see them all mushy while I'm in the room."

"However," Tita interrupted before anyone else could say anything else "They still need to respect those others around them."

"Well, that's more like it." Speedy commented folding his arms over his chest.

"Haven't they kissed or hugged in front of you at all?" Tita asked a little surprised.

"We have seen them holding hands, but nothing more." Starfire answered. Well, the Titans wouldn't have seen more due to the fact that the couple had just formed that morning and they couldn't understand why Raven wanted to make Tita believe they had been dating for a month; maybe Aqualad had told her something about it and so they had to say it. They all thought the same thing but still were curious about it, unfortunately for them; they wouldn't be able to ask them until Tita left the Tower.

"And, frankly, we wouldn't like to see them doing anything else." Cyborg said with a disgusted face.

"Besides, it would be dangerous if they did it in public." Robin put in his two cents.

"That would give villains an advantage over us unless Aqualad and Raven were disguised and they can't be disguised during a mission." Bumblebee finished; she was ok with the fact her friends were a couple but she also knew how important the missions were.

"I understand that part but it is strange that they only hold hands while they're in the Tower." Tita commented "I mean, you're their friends."

"I think they like to be very respectful and so they shall not enjoy doing that in front of us." Starfire proposed.

"Well, you don't need to see it; but I do." Tita said finally "And if Beast Boy and Cyborg want to help me they should too."

"Oh, no!" Cy exclaimed "I don't want to see them kissing!"

"So I guess it would be better just to let them go alone doing whatever they want together and, even, breaking some rules like the last part of the second on-"

"I think it won't be too bad to see them kissing once in a while." The tallest Titans cut their visitor off before anything else could be said.

"Yeah, I thought so." Tita replied satisfied.

"Are those all the rules they need to follow?" Bumblebee asked.

"For the moment it would be all." Tita answered "If I see their relationship is as good as I expect then I'll tell you other rules they need to follow once it's decided they'll be together for ever."

"You mean, when they start talking about marriage." Speedy guessed making a little uneasy to the rest of the Titans; marriage wasn't really something they had in mind just yet and the thought of their friends marrying wasn't very appealing at the moment. They still had a lot of duties as heroes.

"Exactly." The elder woman nodded "We'll have to decide what kind of marriage they'll have."

"¿Qué clase de matrimonio?" (What kind of marriage?)Mas asked.

"¿A que te refieres?" (What do you mean?) Menos finished.

"Azarathian or Atlantian." The Atlantian replied looking up to the ceiling as if thinking "Or maybe even Terrestrial; it'll depend on them."

"Can we not talk about marriage at the moment?" Asked Cyborg annoyed "It's hard enough having them as boyfriend and girlfriend; I don't want to imagine them as groom and bride just yet… Or simply just don't think about 'em that way ever in my life."

"Why do you protect Raven so much? It's your friend but you act so different towards her than to any of the other Titans." Asked Tita curiously to the metallic Titan.

"I don't know; I just see her like the baby sister I never had." Cyborg admitted "I mean; Star is a sis for me too but I think of Raven as the smallest sister in my family and that's why I like to protect her."

"You're just her unofficial and overprotective brother:" Speedy said to Cyborg remembering what had happened earlier that day when Cy made him blind for a moment.

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg raised his eyebrow but Speedy just shrugged deciding to stay quiet instead.

"Tita, I've got a question." Robin said trying to start a new subtitle in the conversation.

"Ask away."

"Why was it important for Aqualad to have a girlfriend?"

**: With Aqualad and Raven:**

"Right, I haven't explained you that the right way." Aqualad said sheepishly "You see, Tita is like a second mother; she comes here looking for the best kind of life for me and one of the things that my people believe makes a person stable is having a mate. They need a place to live in, a job and someone they share their life with and Tita won't let me live here unless she's satisfied with those three things. So far; everything is going pretty well."

"Well that explains why you were so desperate to have a girlfriend." Raven said with a sigh.

"But I'm glad it's you." Aqualad admitted "It's easier to do this with you than with the other girls; you're much more mature for this kind of things than them."

"Thanks, I'm glad I'm helping you so much."

"Now I'll ask you, why exactly you accepted my offer? Because I was begging you on my knees outside your door?" Raven kept herself from chuckling before answering.

"Because you're just persuasive." Raven said seriously; Aqualad didn't need her to explain that.

"You won't tell anyone I begged, right? That would ruin my reputation."

"You have reputation?" Asked Raven sarcastically.

"Ha, ha; very funny." Aqualad replied "Seriously, you won't tell them; ok?"

"Never, that would blow up the whole façade." Raven replied truthfully.

"Thanks." Aqualad replied with a smile "Hey, is it just me or Robin is a little tense? He was fine when I arrived but he suddenly became so hostile and annoyed with me for no apparent reason… I don't get it, it was after we told them we started dating; I bet he's jealous in some way."

Aqualad knew that he wasn't being completely honest with Raven, but he wanted to see her reaction to what he had just said.

"He seems to be a little tense, but I don't get why either." Raven admitted, her face always calm not giving her companion any kind of information about her feelings "Don't worry; leave him today and if he's like that by tomorrow I'll go and talk to him."

"And, could you talk to Cyborg too?" Asked Aqualad grasping his throat and trying normal after he hadn't gotten an answer like the one he wanted "I don't want him chasing me around the Tower again; he actually was going to kill me."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Raven assured.

"I'm a bit thirsty." Aqualad said out of the blue "Can we go get some water?"

"Sure, and we might as well see how the others are doing."

Raven and Aqualad stood up from her bed and started their way to the living room. Although she wasn't showing it, Raven was still thinking about what Aqualad had said…

'_**I bet he's jealous in some way**__**…'**_

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you reach as high as the sky**

**School is hell on Earth; it wouldn't let me update sooner. But that doesn't matter anymore, I finally updated and I guess some questions were answered… and some others may have appeared but that's what is supposed to happen.**

**Again, I'll try to update soon now that X-mas is coming: I have three weeks off starting in two weeks. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me if you still like the story –I'll admit this isn't the most interesting episode ever- and hope to update soon.**

**Next Chapter: Hurry Beast Boy! Tita is about to check out the Titans' rooms and they have to be clean for her to be happy! The word "Privacy" doesn't exist on Tita's vocabulary.**


	7. Privacy? No way!

**It has been sooo long but I'm finally here. BTW; I'll start to answer your reviews the way it should be done from now on starting with the reviews you leave forthis chapter. Ok?**

**Ravenstarglazer: **Thanx! And I just wanted to make the summary as funny as I hope this episode is.

**Titangirl797: **Here's the update, you think BB will be capable of cleaning his room in time?

**Dancing through the Storm****: **Ok, now you'll get to know what happens.

**dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: **Not all the answers here; just one but all the others will be revealed when the moment arrives.

**RavenRobinGirl:**Sorry it took so long but I don't have as much time as I wish I had.

**Ishii Sen Ling: **Hope you can send me the translation soon.

**Liliac gurl: **Finally updated; I had to do it before the exams coming soon. I hate school!

**Valeria89: **Thanx, hope you're still around!

**SODA.rk.angel: **I'm glad you liked the trailer and I really like make Cyborg act as an overprotective big-bro. And yes; I'm Hispanic, from Mexico.

**Pitfire52101: **I'm glad you liked my story! Cy is the tallest Tita, I'm Mexican and, as for that phrase, just take away 'Down' and the expression should be correct then.

**YinYangHinata:**Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

**TheFallenAngel67:**I'm trying to finish reading your story; I swear, but I can barely update and I haven't had the time to finish it. Now, thanks for the comments; let's see if you like the chapter.

**RavenGrayson91:**Now everything seems to be kinda calm with Robin, just wait and see what happens next!

**Jenille: **I finally updated. And I really enjoy changing POVs; I think it's pretty funny. Thanks for the comments; I hope you're still around!

**Thanks for the reviews guys and**** sorry for the delay.**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left****: **Raven and Aqualad stood up from her bed and started their way to the living room. Although she wasn't showing it, Raven was still thinking about what Aqualad had said…

'_**I bet he's jealous in some way…'**_

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the s****ea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey guys, how is it going?" Aqualad asked upon entering to the main room along with Raven.

"Pretty well actually." Tita replied looking over the back of the couch, the Titans did the same "You already finished explaining all the rules to her?"

"Yes, he already did." Raven answered Tita's question while walking towards the couch as her 'boyfriend' was getting his glass of water.

"Are you ok with all of them then?" The elder woman asked just to make sure the girl understood what she had to do.

"Well, Aqualad already explained to me that you aren't that strict with all the rules just to make sure we stayed together; as for the rest, if it's necessary, then I don't think I'll have any kind of problem with that." The female Titan answered with a nod, Tita answered with her own nod to let her know she was ok with that.

"It's settled then; I'll make sure you follow the rules for the next three days." Tita then turned to the rest of the Titans sitting around her "Talking about rules, I think is time for me to check on the Tower and make sure it's a proper place to live in."

"No!" Aqualad, who had just joined them, and the rest of the people there turned to the green Titan with questioning glances at his sudden outburst "I mean… Now? Wouldn't you like to do some other thing first?"

"I think this is a good moment to do it, and it'll give me more time to focus on Garth and Raven the next two days." Tita answered standing up from the couch as though Beast Boy's yell had never happened.

"Ok sure." The rest of the teens followed suit and started to walk out of the main room, BB continued with his speech "I think you should start by checking out the roof; it's pretty cool, you know?"

"If you say so." Tita agreed awkwardly; the Titans had already figured out why Beast Boy had yelled and they weren't about to argue with him.

"Excuse me," Robin started as a plan to help his teammate "Will you check out our bedrooms too?"

"But of course boy." The questioned woman answered "I have to make sure you are clean and organized; if they aren't it means you are not capable of doing the same with your life."

"Isn't that a little hard?" Asked Bumblebee feeling that explanation a little strange.

"Taking a look at the rooms will show me more than you think, dear, a lot more."

"Then let's start with Star's room which is right here!" BB yelled quickly pulling Tita to the closest door that was the Tamaranian's room "It's a pretty room, you know?"

"Didn't you want me to check out the roof first?"

"If we're here why not do it now?" BB continued as the door opened letting them inside the room "Besides; Star is the most organized one here."

"Thank you for your kind comments friend, I am delighted you think that way about me and my sleeping quarters." The alien princess thanked oblivious to the situation there.

"You're very welcome Star." BB replied with a nod as Tita started to look around the place.

"I like the color; it suits you." The woman commented noticing the shades of pink and purple that adorned the room "And I like the form of your bed, but what's that little bed in there for?"

Starfire looked down at the bed and smiled back at the female Atlantian ready to answer.

"That's Silkie's bed."

"Who's Silkie?"

"You'll get to know him later." BB promised "It's our pet and we all love him."

"All right then; your room looks pretty empty dear." Tita only saw four pictures hanging on the wall, a chest near the huge window, a vanity parallel to it and the closet's door… And also "…A high-chair seat?"

"Oh, that is for Silkie; he likes to be fed like a baby sometimes." Starfire explained not the least bit ashamed. Tita nodded not wanting to press further and instead walked up to the Tamaranian's closet.

"Now let's see your clo- Poseidon!" Tita yelled suddenly startled "What in the name of Triton is _that?"_

"Please, fear not; I am sure you have heard of these wondrous creatures that us, the Tamaranians, employ to transport our personal items and that is why I have it here."

The Tamaranian princess explained motioning to the pink and blue creature with a trunk caged up inside her closet. The rest of her closet was full of uniforms and there was just a single pink dress at the far corner of it; other than that she didn't have much in there to keep.

"Ok, good, good." Tita said examining all around the closet being careful to not disorganize anything, she then turned to a closed drawer and opened only to be stopped by Starfire.

"Please, would you mind not opening that drawer?" She asked kindly "I have my undergarments guarded there."

"I have to remember where that drawer is _**punch! **_Ow! What was that for?"

"You and the twins better stay away from that drawer if you know what's good for you." Bumblebee warned her red-haired teammate.

"Will we have to run away from you if we don't do it?" Speedy challenged with the twins right by his side, the three of them had their arms folded over their chests "'Cause that's something we have practice at."

"How about running away from Cyborg?" Bee challenged back "You may want to ask for Aqualad's advice."

"Are you promising us that or you're just trying to threaten us?" The winged girl just stared back at him with her hands on her hips "All right, all right; we'll stay away from that drawer."

"Sorry dear but it's something I have to do." Tita said to Starfire while opening said drawer "I have to check out every place of this Tower."

"That'll take you months, there are places in this Tower not even we remember we have." Robin spoke up; in fact, the only Titan that actually knew the whole Tower was Cyborg and that was because he was the one who maintained the place.

"Don't worry about me, for the moment I'll just take a look to your rooms and the roof." Tita assure closing the drawer and walking to the chest "Now, what do we have here?"

"There I keep some objects from my home planet."

"There aren't any kinds of creatures like the one in your closet inside this chest, are there?" Asked Tita fearfully; not daring to open the chest until she got her answer.

"Not at all." Starfire promised "I have a gorka pipe, zorka berries and some other objects I like to keep to remember the place where I was born and raised."

"All right then, let's see what you've got here." Tita dug through the chest more for curiosity than anything else "Everything seems safe enough."

"Safe?" Asked BB.

"It's just a word; don't mind it much." Tita said dismissively looking through the vanity "Hey, you keep a journal!"

"I am asking you kindly not to read it; I keep there my most personal thoughts and emotions." Starfire begged looking as Tita thumbed quickly through the pages.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking a look at the pages; they all have different designs and I like that." Yeah right; Tita had been doing this job for years and she had already learned how to read fast enough to know what each page was about, besides, Starfire had too much emotion and Tita could feel them even through the pages of the journal "Ok, how about we go to the roof now?"

"Great idea!" BB agreed immediately "You do that and I gotta go to the bathroom, but I'll catch up with you later, ok? Bye!"

The Changeling ran out of the room leaving Tita really puzzled about his attitude.

"Is he ok?"

"He just had too much soymilk; he'll be fine." Cyborg assured guiding the group out of the Tamaranian's room "Now, up to the roof."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: With BB:**

"All right, stay calm Beast Boy." He said to himself looking around his room "First I'll pick the trash up."

The green Titan looked around his room and sweat-dropped at the trash that was scattered all over his floor; Pizza boxes –some of them still had pizza slices inside and some fungus already forming there-, empty Chinese food packages, soda cans, plates, papers, videogame boxes and some other things he couldn't even remember he had ever used, or eaten… or seen as a matter fact.

"Aw man, what am I gonna do?" He asked worriedly trying to make a pile of trash near his bedroom door "Why is there a slice of pepperoni pizza?"

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: Back with the others:**

"A huge roof indeed, and it would look better if that ship wasn't stationed there."

"Sorry, we needed to park somewhere." Speedy apologized not really sorry about it; it was the only place the Titans East could leave their ship.

"It's all right." Tita assured waving her hand in the air "Tight security? You have a camera up here like the ones I've seen in the hallways."

"You wouldn't believe how much trouble we've had up here with some of our villains." Cyborg commented with a sigh.

"I can just imagine it." Tita assured walking back to the Titans to continued the check up "Who's room is the nearest to the roof?"

"Mine." Raven answered from her spot beside Aqualad "You sure you want to go into my room?"

"But of course!" The Atlantian woman said confidently "Garth will be sleeping there and I want to make sure it's safe enough for you both to stay there."

"And if it isn't, then what?" Robin questioned.

"They'll move to Garth's old room."

"Right, I had forgotten they couldn't be apart from each other anymore." The masked leader grumbled to himself, but Raven heard and that made her start to wonder about what Aqualad had said about Robin's attitude towards the couple and their guest.

"Still thinking I'm exaggerating?" Aqualad whispered in Raven's ear as if reading her thoughts, and it also made her realize he had heard Robin's grumbling as well.

"He loves privacy, it's obvious he doesn't agree with this." Raven argued back "Besides, I promised you I would talk to him about it already so don't tell me anything else until I do it."

"I get it, but don't get mad at me." Aqualad joked taking Raven's hand "Come on, let's walk beside Tita and make sure she won't touch anything that will unleash a deadly demon in this world."

"Not again."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: Back with Beast Boy:**

"Come on… Come on…. _Phew_ This is not working!" BB said tiredly letting his arms hang at his side "There is no use."

Well, if you tried to get a ball of trash through a door half its size; then there wasn't much chance of succeeding, still Beast Boy didn't have a better idea other than taking it whole to the basement where all the garbage was kept until it was time to throw it away. At the beginning, he had thought he could use the window; it would have been easier but then he would have to risk it and try to beat the wind if it appeared and that was something he didn't want to do.

"All right, let's get back to work; just one more time." BB rubbed his hands together and started to push again, after a few seconds the ball finally moved "Sweet! _**BOOM! **_Not sweet… Robin!"

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: You know where:**

"Can I touch that?"

"As long as you don't open it, yes."

"What is this book about?"

"Incantations."

"What language is it in?"

"Latin."

"Right, just like most of the others I've checked already. Why do you have this mirror facing downwards?"

"It's a portal to my mind and it isn't convenient to turn it upwards unless you wish to be traumatized for life." Raven warned taking the mirror away from Tita and putting it on her vanity again; only Raven, Aqualad and Tita were inside the girl's room because Raven didn't really want all the Titans inside her room so she asked them to wait outside until Tita was done with the check up.

"What can I take a good look at in this room?" Asked Tita exasperated; she liked to explore each and every part of the rooms she visited but in Raven's room there was nothing she could touch and explore besides the books and the drawers which she had already checked. It was just annoying.

"Nothing else really." Raven replied sincerely "Those were all the harmless things in my room."

"And how am I supposed to know if this room is safe enough for you to sleep in?"

"Am I still alive?"

"Good point." Tita acknowledged with a nod of her head "All right then… Still, are you sure you don't want to move to Garth's room instead?"

"I like it here." Aqualad answered "And I think Raven will feel more comfortable staying in her own room, right?"

"Right." Raven agreed looking down at the Atlantian woman.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: In the hallway:**

"Robin!" Robin and the rest of the Titans looked up at the yell "Robin!"

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Asked Robin urgently thinking his friend may be in some kind of trouble "Is there an intruder in the Tower or something?"

"No, something much worse;" BB replied hurriedly taking in a deep breath before continuing "The junkyard of my hallway just became a room!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The room of my junkyard just became a hallway!"

"Beast Boy, breathe in." BB did as his leader told him "Now exhale and tell me what you want to tell me."

"The hallway of my room just became a junkyard!"

"Say what!?"

"I was trying to clean my room and then suddenly the trash exploded and now the whole hallway is 'trashed'!"

"What do you mean the trash 'exploded'?" Robin questioned strangely.

"It isn't important; what is important is that the hallway is dirty and so is my room and my room is right below Raven's so it's probably the next in line for the check up and Tita can't see it like that; she'll take Aqualad back to Atlantis and it'll be my fault." BB explained quickly "Help?"

"Don't worry," Bee started "Speedy, Mas, Menos and I will help you clean up the hallway and your room while the others keep Tita away as long as you can, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Robin nodded; as much as he hat- no… dislik-no, wait!... Disagreed with the idea of Aqualad being Raven's boyfriend he still was going to help him as they were friends "Let's move."

"See ya at BB's room!" Speedy called as he and the other members of the newly formed 'cleaning squad' ran into the elevator ready to do their job.

"All right!" Tita announced her return startling the Titans outside Raven's room "Where to now?"

"How about my room?" Cyborg proposed "I'd like you to check it out."

"Sure but, where are the rest?" The woman questioned puzzled noticing only half of the people the trip had started with were standing there.

"They decided to wait for us somewhere else." Cyborg answered leading the group into the elevator "But don't worry about it; let's go to my room!"

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: Outside BB's room:**

"!Mas y Menos, sí podemos¡" The twins yelled before creating a tornado and starting to pick up all the garbage outside the changeling's bedroom and forming a new trash ball inside said room.

"You'll see how easy this will be with them helping us." Bee assured as she saw the twins finishing their job "Ok guys, now its my turn."

The winged girl opened the window and started pulling the ball with her, soon she was outside the Tower supporting the ball over her head with her hands and smirked at them before flying down towards the front door so she could take the ball from the lobby to the basement.

"Why didn't you do it like that from the beginning?" Speedy questioned starting to pick up some clothes in his empty arrows container while Mas started to do the upper bunk and Menos the lower bunk "It would have been easier."

"She'll have trouble with the basement door anyway so it wouldn't have made much difference." BB argued back helping with the clothes "All of this is going to the laundry."

"Are you serious?" Speedy asked incredulously "I bet there are things in here you have never even used before."

"Maybe, but I won't take risks."

"Have it your way." Speedy shrugged continuing with his work.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: At Cyborg's room:**

"So many memories." Tita exhaled taking a look at Cyborg's shelf where he had books, a baseball and a football but, most of all, some pictures of him before and after he joined the Titans "I think you're the one with the biggest heart in this Tower; for some reason I can see it as well as feel it."

"Aw, thanks." Cyborg said blushing and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You're welcome." Tita responded inspecting the other side of the room; where all the mechanical stuff was kept "It seems you actually need a lot of things for maintenance."

"Unfortunately yes." Cyborg nodded as he looked around the room himself "But I'm used to it already..."

"Who's Jinx?" The Titans' heads snapped to the side only to find their visitor seated at Cyborg's computer very interested in something "Argent… Elasti-girl… Pantha… Kole… How come most of your mail is from girls even when there are more boys in your mailing list?"

"No reason!" Cyborg yelled picking Tita up and putting her away from the computer so he could close his e-mail "I keep in contact with the other Titans around the world to know if there's anything new."

"Then why did the last email you received from Bumblebee say 'Yes, I'd love to go to the movies with you sometime'?" Cyborg's fellow Titans looked at him with a raised eyebrow –except for Starfire who opted to smile knowingly at him instead- and waited for an answer.

"I… I…" Cyborg then frowned and crossed his arms over his chest "Can't a boy have social life?"

"How could you send something to Kole if they don't have technology?" Asked Raven curiously.

"I can receive the messages from her communicator; it's easy." Cyborg replied simply as he turned his computer off.

"Nice icon you have here," Tita pointed out before anything else could be said "It's of you sleeping."

"That's my system recharger." Cyborg commented "And there's also the main computer of the Tower, my bed and my huge TV screen. There are also some other things around here but nothing- Those are my spare limbs!"

"Yeah, and I see they have different sizes; why's that?" Cyborg took the spare leg Tita was holding and put it back in its place.

"They have different uses, it' no big deal."

"And all of these CDs?" Tita asked moving to the pile of CDs in one corner of the room.

"Music and configuration CDs that should stay in their place so I can find them." Cyborg answered trying to stop the woman from touching his CDs.

"With all due respect," Raven started to say to Aqualad "She's just like a child."

"I know, but what do you want me to say?" The male Atlantian asked with a shrug "'Privacy' doesn't exist in her vocabulary."

"No, really?" Robin asked sarcastically "I can't wait until she gets to my room."

"What are we waiting for then?" Tita questioned walking up to them while Cyborg made sure everything was just as he liked it "Lead the way."

"That'll teach you to keep your mouth shut." Robin almost growled at Raven's comment but he retained himself and instead led the group towards his room; he was only hoping Beast Boy would be done by now.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: With the ****Shape-shifter:**

"¡Ve tu!" (You go!)

"¡Ni loco; ve tu!" (I'm not crazy, you go!)

"¡Quiero vivir para conseguir mi primera novia; tu ve!" (I wanna live at least until I get my first girlfriend; you go!)

"¡Yo tengo más posibilidades de tener novia que tu así que métete allí ya!" (I have more possibilities than you of getting a girlfriend so get down there now!)

"¡Oblígame!" (Make me!)

"Dude, what do you have there that the twins are fighting over it?" Asked Speedy, having finished placing the videogames on a small shelf Beast Boy didn't know he had as the twins continued to argue over who had the privilege of _not_cleaning under Beast Boy's bed.

"And how do you expect me to know that?" Asked BB not looking up from his comics as he organized them in one of his cube-shaped cases; all the clothes were already sent to the laundry and his bunk bed was now done.

"This_ is_ your room."

"…Right." BB felt suddenly embarrassed "Well, the truth is that I haven't looked under my bed since… Since I got it inside the room after I bought it."

"I need to hear no more." Speedy decided "So, who'll clean down there then?"

"Dunno, for the meantime let's see what I've got in this box." BB opened said box only to- "AAAHHAA!"

"What is it?" Asked the redhead urgently, the twins stopped fighting after hearing the scream.

"Dude; I think I can now prove tofu _actually_ comes to life!"

"Just great." The archer sighed hitting his forehead with his hand "Let's move; I bet the others will be here soon; and Mas and Menos, could you guys just decide who'll clean under the bed now, please?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded ready to make their decision.

"¡Ve tu!" (You go!)

"¡Ni loco; ve tu!" (I'm not crazy, you go!)

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**: Back with the other group:**

"Sooooo… _This_ is Silkie?" Asked Tita eyeing the strange worm-like creature sleeping on one of Robin's uniforms in one corner of the room.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" Asked Starfire excitedly yet quietly as not to disturb her bumgorf.

"Sure." Tita conceded only so she wouldn't hurt the Tamaranian's feelings "Anyway; you enjoy sunlight, don't you Robin?"

"You would say so." Robin replied "Why?"

"Your bed is right next to the huge window which has no curtains and your room is painted in cream and sandy shades; hard to miss."

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I never said I did, boy." Tita retorted to the masked leader as she turned to the closet "But well, talking about vanity; what a huge mirror and I thought I would only find something like this in a top model's room."

"It's for training." Robin explained as Cyborg and Aqualad snickered at him.

"And what do you need so many uniforms for?" Tita questioned astonished after opening the closet's door "I bet all the Titans in the world would get one of these to get dressed with without any kind of trouble."

"I have my own reasons."

"And, what do we have here?" The elder woman opened a door that was near the closet and found only piles and piles of paper "What the- What are those papers for?"

"Research material," Robin answered closing the door before the woman could touch anything "And I don't want it to be disorganized."

"Ok, ok." Tita raised her hands in the air as if giving up and turned to the drawers; she opened them and took a look inside "Well, at least you do keep more clothes besides your uniform; but it's still too much cloth."

"I don't see why." Robin shrugged before stamping his foot after seeing Tita's latest action "Put those back down!"

"Why?" Tita asked not letting Robin take the item away from her hands "I think the girls will find it quite adorable, don't you girls?"

"Gimme those back now!" Robin exclaimed as Tita showed the object in hand to his female teammates.

"Robin, I never knew you were that kind of guy." Raven said very amused with the situation; Tita continued with the teasing.

"And I think he has five or six thongs in that drawer too."

"Not true! Now give me back my underwear!" Robin finally managed to take his underwear away from Tita's hands and put it back in he drawer before closing it in haste.

"Friend, I think is lovely you like teddy bears underwear." Starfire commented smiling brightly only making Robin feel worse; it wasn't her intention though.

"Uh… Thanks, I guess."

"Aw man, I should have taken a picture of that! Just imagine what our friends around the world would say!" Aqualad said to Cyborg making sure Robin couldn't hear.

"You may've not done it, but I did." Cyborg commented smirking maliciously.

"You took a picture?"

"I have the whole thing recorded; I'll send you a copy." Aqualad and Cyborg exchanged a high-five making Robin turn to them.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Yes," Tita spoke from somewhere in the room "I think things like these should be kept somewhere safer."

"Don't touch that!" Robin yelled after finding Tita looking at that suitcase he had recovered after the race against Ding-Dong-Daddy, he rushed to the woman's side so he could take the suitcase back "It's personal!"

"And I see why." Tita commented walking back to the door "I like your punching bag though; it gives something special to the room."

"Is that a compliment?" Robin asked sarcastically putting the suitcase back in its place.

"I believe it is." Tita nodded still calm "So, I think Beast Boy's room is the only one left."

"Yeah but…" Cy started awkwardly "You sure you wanna check it out?"

"I must do it." Tita answered in a professional tone "It's completely necessary."

"Ok, if you're sure." Robin led the group back to the elevator, all the Titans were worried.

"Why didn't she ask you anything about your old room?" Asked Raven quietly to the male Atlantian.

"It doesn't matter to her because I won't be sleeping there anymore." Aqualad answered quickly taking Raven's hand in his the moment he saw the elder woman turning around; once Tita had turned back to the front he continued with his explanation still holding Raven's hand "And that's a good thing because my room is exactly like the one she'll be sleeping in."

"That's a very good point." Raven conceded with a nod following her leader to the elevator, still it didn't go unnoticed to her the fact that her hand was being held captive by Aqualad's.

"Do you think they're done with Beast Boy's room yet?" The mechanic Titan asked silently to his alien friend walking behind the rest of the group; Cyborg only wanted to do his part and keep an eye on Raven's new boyfriend.

"I do not know Cyborg, but I trust they have done their best."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**:**** With Beast Boy:**

"Dude! This place is way bigger than what I thought!" BB exclaimed as he finished organizing his videogames magazines.

"And I never knew you had all of this stuff." Speedy commented nearing one of the two cube-shaped boxes that were on the floor and placing it near the others, the twins were now finished cleaning the mirror.

"Neither did I." BB said looking proudly around the room; it was as though he had never been in there before "But I doubt I'll be able to find my things in this mess."

"Are you joking?" The four boys turned to the window; Bumblebee was flying there with a surprised expression after seeing the newly cleaned room "This place looks amazing!"

"Maybe," The changeling agreed "But this isn't the room I love; it'll go back to normal right after Tita leaves."

"Then we might as well take a picture of the room just as it is now." Speedy proposed half-joking half-serious as he picked the other cube-shaped case from the floor, only this time there was something under it "Hey Beast boy, what is this?"

"What is what?" Beast Boy neared and saw what the archer was talking about "Oh, that's nothing; just a toy I broke and forgot to get rid of."

"Isn't that the monkey that says 'Help me count!' or something?" Asked Bee eyeing the trashed purple toy.

"Yeah, but it's nothing important." Beast Boy shrugged walking to the door "I'll just take it do-AAHHAA!"

"I know I'm not Aphrodite but I'm not that bad." Tita complained to the staring changeling, she then noticed the young boy holding something in his hands "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy hid the smashed monkey behind his back and stepped away "Ummm… Wanna come in?"

"Of course!" Tita entered and looked around the room "Why am I not surprised with your room being green?"

"'Cuz it's such a great color." Beast Boy proposed running towards Speedy while Tita continued to look around the bedroom, in a swift movement the smashed doll was dropped inside Speedy's arrows container and out of the woman's view without the archer even noticing it.

"Well, it's just like you." Tita commented opening the closet "You don't have a lot of clothes."

"I have a little more but it needs some water and soap if you know what I mean." BB commented standing at the female Atlantian's side.

"I get it."

"Guys, I can't believe you actually made it!" Robin whispered to the Titans East who smiled at him.

"You don't know what we can do." Speedy retorted confidently.

"Well, you have showed us you can do miracles." Raven commented completely amazed by the Shape-shifter's room "This place looks amazing."

And it surely did; the green floor was garbage-free –Raven couldn't even remember if she had ever seen that floor before-, the beds were done; all the clothes were organized in the closet perfectly, all the games and comics were organized in cases, the pictures on the wall now seemed nice enough even though they were still monkeys, the mirror was clean and she could see perfectly that there was nothing under the bed and that made her wonder…

"Who was the brave one that dared to clean under the bed?"

"Beast Boy." Speedy answered "None of us would dare to do it so he just had to do it himself... And trust me; I'm not regretting the decision."

"Was it that bad?" Robin entered the conversation.

"He could very well have created a miniature civilization under his bed with all the rotten things there were under there; when the twins picked up the garbage just after we arrived here they didn't go under the bed because they said a sock wanted to eat them."

"But that is not possible, is it?" Starfire questioned also hearing the conversation as Tita went to check out the comics BB had in his cases.

"I thought the same thing until Beast Boy took that sock out and showed it to us." The Titans needed to hear no more.

"I like your room Beast Boy." Tita complemented "It's pretty organized and all, and to think I thought your room would be a total mess."

"I guess this time you were wrong." BB laughed nervously as they walked back to the other Titans.

"Let's get back to the main room; I'd like to watch a movie before we go to sleep." Tita said walking out of the room "And I think you should check your arrows container Speedy; you might find a surprise."

As the Titans walked out of the room Speedy looked into his arrows container and found the 'surprise' the elder woman was talking about; he glared at Beast Boy who was still in the room with him. BB just smiled innocently at him.

"Uh… Want me to take it out of your bag?" He received each one of the toy's pieces as a missile to his body as his answer "Ow! That wasn't nice you know?"

The monkey's head hit Beast Boy's face as one last answer… Ow.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you ****go as high as the sky**

**So, what do you think? I personally had fun writing thins and I hope you had fun reading it.**

**Again, sorry for the delay; I still promise I'll update ASAP 'cause I'm really trying to do. I can't say when it'll be though.**

**Summary: A Movie, how hard can it be go through a movie? As if the Titans didn't know Tita's kind of games by now; just wait and see.**


	8. That's horrible! Isn't it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **The monkey's head hit Beast Boy's face as one last answer… Ow.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Chapter 7**

"Guys, I have a question." Bumblebee said to Aqualad and Raven as they and the rest of the Titans were waiting for Tita in the main room; the woman told them she was going to pick the movie from her room and be back in a few minutes.

"What is it?" Asked the cloaked girl raising an eyebrow.

"You told Tita earlier you have been dating for a month," The winged girl started "But you just became official this morning, why did you lie?"

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie." Aqualad started to explain, he could make up a better excuse than Raven for that "The thing is that, even though we became official just this morning; Raven and I have been sharing some kind of romantic friendship since a month ago."

"Romantic friendship?" Robin questioned "And what's that?"

"After that last battle against the Brotherhood of Evil and we all were invited to your tower Raven and I got closer; I called her communicator every once in a while just to check up on her, it wasn't until around a month ago that I started calling her almost everyday." Aqualad explained quickly "But I never asked her to be with me before, Tita's visit gave me a great chance to do it."

"Is that true, Raven?" Robin asked his teammate who nodded confidently.

"It is; I just didn't want to tell you this because I wasn't sure how you would react." Raven said to her team.

"We understand Raven." Starfire assured with a smile. "I would feel quite unsure myself if I was in your place."

"Yeah, with a stalker like that one who wouldn't?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms over his chest scowling at Aqualad who sweat-dropped and scooted closer to Raven for protection.

"He's not a stalker Cyborg." Raven said seriously. "Could you calm down a little?"

"Yeah, we don't want to start another fight here." BB agreed looking from Cyborg to Aqualad making sure they stayed still.

"Aw, let them give us a show." Speedy said pretending to beg. "We could bet on who would win."

"If you wish to bet on something it better be whether you survive fighting against a pack of starving wolves or not." The Titans turned around to see Tita walking through the door and up to them. "_Without _using your arrows."

The masked redhead gulped at the thought and laughed sheepishly letting the others know he didn't have an answer for that. The elder woman stopped near the bunch of teens looking down at the box she was holding, making the Titans curious about it.

"Is that the movie you wanted us to watch?" Asked Bee breaking the silence, Tita nodded.

"Indeed, it's this one." Tita turned the box around and read the title "It's called 'Screams of Passion'."

"What!?" All the Titans yelled shocked except for the twins who just turned to look at each other and then each one covered his brother's eyes as if to prevent them from seeing anything inappropriate.

"Hey perverts, what do you think the movie is about?" Asked the female Atlantian bemused by the teens' reaction, smirking she explained the title "The first part of the title is because this is a horror film and the second part is because it has also some romance: This is a vampire movie."

"Oh." All the Titans muttered feeling quite ashamed of themselves; they didn't know why they started thinking the movie could be about…other things if it was almost obvious it was a movie about vampires. Everyone knew that and didn't get dirty ideas in their minds like the Titans did, right guys?

"_Ahem_." Robin cleared his throat ready to speak. "Still, can Mas and Menos watch that movie?"

"If they think they can handle some vampires, blood, death, love, lust, etcetera… Then I see no problem with them staying." Tita replied with a shrug. "So, who's ready for this?"

"Want me to start it?" Cyborg offered stretching his hand out for Tita to give him the movie.

"Thanks son." The woman gave the movie to the metallic Titan and made her way to the couch. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"All right!" Everyone yelled back following Tita. Just as everyone was about to take their seats, Tita stopped them.

"Hold on right there!" The Titans did as they were told and waited for Tita to explain herself. "You have to be seated in the correct order."

"What do you mean by correct order?" Asked Robin just as clueless as the rest of his friends about the expression.

"Ok, Bumblebee; you're sitting here." Tita instructed patting the far right end of the couch, Bee went over and took her seat. "You have to be next to the twins in case the kids need anything."

"That's a good enough reason." Bee reasoned as Menos took a seat next to her with Mas sitting at his brother's side.

"Speedy, my boy; you're sitting next to Mas and Starfire will sit right next to you."

"Why do I have to be next to the twins?" Speedy questioned the elder woman who didn't even turn to him look at him for an answer.

"Trust me, it's the best place you can be seated." Although the archer wasn't satisfied with the answer he still sat down where he was told; at least he had a girl next to him as well instead of another boy; it could turn out to be good after all.

"Beast Boy, sit next to Starfire; I'll be sitting on your other side."

"Yes Ma'am!" BB saluted before taking his place on the couch.

"Is it completely necessary for us to sit the way you tell us to?" Asked Robin folding his arms over his chest and eyeing Tita strangely.

"Don't start Robin; I know what I'm doing." Tita replied simply without expression before turning to Aqualad "Garth, you're sitting next to me and Raven next to you. Robin can take the seat next to Raven."

"And what about me?" Cyborg asked walking up to them with the remote in hand.

"Next to Bee you'll be fine." Tita pointed to the spot next to the winged girl "It'll be just like being in the movies with her; only with more people than just you two."

Cyborg frowned at the remark remembering Tita had read his mail earlier that evening; fortunately Bumblebee seemed to be more interested in her chat with Speedy than in hearing what the elder woman was saying to him. Finally the tallest titan nodded and made his way to his seat.

"All right then, let's start the show!" Tita announced taking her seat as Cyborg started the movie; the music started to play and the twins ran to turn down the light and went back to their places before the starting credits appeared.

"Anyone has popcorn?"

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**: Half an hour later:**

The movie had started out pretty well; the introduction to the story was interesting, the characters were well developed and learning some of the vampiric history was really interesting. But then things started to get ugly; there were bites and blood and… and…

"Don't turn around… don't turn around…" Cyborg said half-covering his eyes with his hands, Bumblebee was right next to him with a hand on his shoulder and the other on her mouth with her eyes wide open.

Continuing with the line; Mas and Menos were happily enjoying a bowl of popcorn while watching the movie, they seemed not to be the least bit affected by the movie. And that was a lot more than what could be said about Speedy who had his eyes closed under his mask; no-one knew it and so everyone thought he was actually watching the movie making him look brave. Starfire, for her part, was covering her eyes with her hair as Beast Boy had done at first –With Star's hair, not his-; now the shape-shifter was behind the couch only hearing the screams and other sounds from the movie.

Tita was amused by it; she had seen the movie about 38 times already and it didn't affect her in the least so it was hilarious watching it and seeing the others' reactions. The woman looked to her other side where the people she was especially interested in were seated.

Aqualad was holding the couch cushion for dear life but didn't dare tear his gaze away from the screen. Raven was watching the movie with her eyes and mouth wide open; certainly it had caused a similar effect on her as it had on Bumblebee. Finally, Robin was playing nervously with his hands and watching the movie intently.

Watching it all gave Tita an idea, a mischievous idea. She looked around making sure everybody was focused on the movie and then used her powers to make some water come out of the sink and guide it to the back of the couch being very careful of Beast Boy not noticing it. After that, the Atlantian formed water balls the size of a fist and made them float behind the nape of each Titan, including BB and…

"Die!"

"AAAHHHHHAAAA!!" The Titans felt something cold touching their necks and a horrible yell accompanying it; it was the same thing a vampire had done in the movie to a boy! "AAAHHHAAAA!!"

"… Is … Is everybody ok?"

Well, it was hard to tell; after the yell there were quite some strange reactions:

Cyborg was now hugging Bumblebee as if she was his lifeline, the poor winged girl seemed to be chocking with the force of the embrace. Starfire was pretty much doing the same with Speedy who was practically turning purple due to lack of air.

Mas and Menos were simply complaining about their wet clothes and popcorn and for not being in Speedy's place, although, after noticing the archer with a skin color that wasn't really normal they weren't that disappointed. Beast Boy had morphed into a mouse and ran under the couch to hide; you could only hear some squeaking coming from where he was hiding.

But just as amusing, if not more, was the scene on Tita's other side: While she had expected to find Raven hugging one of the two boys out of fear it was the boys who were holding either of Raven's arms and burying their face in them as if it would save them from some kind of monster. Raven was sitting there with a bored expression on her face after the scare she had received from Tita.

"Guys?" Tita asked again, it was then that everyone turned to look at her, even Beast Boy walked out from under the couch and before Tita in his mouse form.

"Uh… Oh… Oh, yeah, yeah; of course." Cyborg said letting go of Bumblebee who took in a deep breath now that she could "We're just fine."

"Yeah." BB agreed, ashamed, resuming his original form "We were just, you know, surprised by your little joke."

"More like horrified but I accept that." Tita retorted with a smirk "I was just going to ask if you were enjoying the movie but couldn't help scaring you a little."

"Don't ever do that again." Aqualad said pointing an accusing finger at the elder woman "Be grateful no-one got hurt nor destroyed something."

As if on cue the lamp that was a few feet behind them fell down from the ceiling, landing on the floor with a loud crash. The Titans sweat-dropped at the sight and everyone turned to look at Raven who cleared her throat nervously.

"_Ahem_, sorry." She said ashamed "I just lost control for a moment there."

"Don't worry Raven." Aqualad said resting a hand on her shoulder just as Robin was about to do the same; making the masked leader furious "That will show Tita not to mess with us like that again."

"Sorry dear, I just wanted to play with you a little." Tita apologized truly sorry for it; she had no idea Raven could lose control of her powers if she didn't have her emotions under control.

"Don't worry, it was nothing big." Raven assured with a very small smile before turning to Cyborg "Think you can fix that?"

"Of course, first thing tomorrow." Cyborg assured, it was nothing big compared to other things he had to fix before.

"Well, then are you enjoying the movie?" Asked Tita changing the subject.

"It is a very… Interesting filmic feature." Starfire spoke up, the others just nodded "Nothing I have witnessed before can compare to this filmic feature you are sharing with us."

"Esta muy buena." Mas and Menos said with a bright smile, it seemed the incident with the water wasn't affecting them anymore.

"I have to say the same as Starfire." Bee said, the rest of the Titans gave affirmative answers agreeing with her.

"Ok then, let's go back to the part where I startled you and continue watching it from there" Tita proposed, the Titans were about to complain when they remembered they were supposed to be brave so Cyborg, hesitant as he was about it, did as he was told and started it again.

As the movie started again on the scene it had been interrupted Aqualad took a look at Tita to see her looking back at him with what could be considered a scowl so he quickly looked away and put his arm around Raven pulling her closer to him. Again Raven was about to pull back but she quickly remembered it was something she needed to do and opted to rest her head against her 'boyfriend's' shoulder to make it more real for Tita and the rest of the titans.

Of course, Robin saw the whole thing and glared at the male Atlantian from under his mask; he wasn't sure about what they had told of their 'Romantic friendship' earlier that day and he was still thinking there had to be more to it than what meets the eye. It was all wrong; first the visit, then Raven and Aqualad together, later the check up and now the tickling sensation moving up his leg- Wait! What?!

"Aaahaaa!" Robin jumped falling on his back and raising his leg up trying to get whatever was walking up his leg off him. Soon he saw something falling on the couch and a moment later he saw the thing morphing into Beast Boy.

"Dude! I was just going to sit on the couch, not eat you!" The changeling complained rubbing his head before looking up at Robin who was still lying down and started to snicker.

"What?" Asked Robin clueless.

"Are you comfortable?" Looking up the masked leader found Raven staring back down at him and it was then that he realized he had his head rested on Raven's lap. Looking a little farther up he saw Aqualad staring strangely down at him as well; he still had his arm around Raven.

"Uh… I…" Before Robin could find the words to explain himself, Aqualad reached out and pushed him by his shoulder off Raven and the couch making Robin fall onto the floor on his side; the Atlantian was also very strong but he had far more control over his strength than Starfire and Cyborg and knew when to use it "Ow!"

"Are you ok, Robin?" Asked Tita as Cyborg paused the movie and walked up to his leader as did the rest of the Titans.

"Yes, yes; I'm fine." Robin assured standing up and dusting himself off "Just a little shaken up."

"If you had died today I'd say; what a way to go." Speedy joked receiving a slap on the back of his head from Bumblebee's part "Hey! It was a joke!"

"You have to learn to keep your mouth shut you know?" Asked Bee returning to her seat "Now we had to interrupt the movie again."

"C'mon, you were shaking with fear since it started." Cyborg pointed out also sitting back down in his place, he was pretty sure Robin's show had been a simple accident so he didn't pay it much attention. "I bet you would just love to stop it right now."

"Well, Mister Brave; I wasn't the one hugging you to death when Tita scared us; was I?" Bee retorted remembering Cyborg's reaction to the joke.

"It was just a moment; I won't lose my composure again." Cyborg defended himself starting the movie again. "That's a promise."

Robin sighed and sat down back on his place again; he turned slightly to look at Raven who was looking back at him, he mouthed a sorry to which Raven only gave a little nod as response before turning her gaze back to the screen. It was just great. Now everyone would think he was not only a boy with trust issues but also some kind of pervert or something.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**: Later:**

Most of the Titans were still shaking with fear from the movie; I just need to tell you Cyborg was literally burying his head in Bumblebee's shoulder just so he could keep his eyes away from the screen. Others, namely Mas and Menos, had had enough of the movie and were now asleep on the couch looking more innocent than the Titans could have ever imagined. Some others weren't paying attention to the movie at all.

One of them was Robin, who was still very embarrassed about what had happened a few minutes ago. First off, he had screamed like a girl because Beast Boy was using his leg as a pole to get to the couch; second, he had landed on the couch with his head in Raven's lap and everyone saw it; third, Aqualad had pushed him off Raven and he didn't have the reflexes to stand up before falling onto the floor on his side hence making him look like a bigger fool than before. But the thing that worried him the most was the fact that he had enjoyed resting his head on Raven's lap and even more the glare he was receiving from the young Atlantian, somehow it made him feel… Good, satisfied with himself just for doing what he had done. Yes, it was wrong to feel that way, but he just couldn't help it; he would go as far as to say that –if it wasn't because he still had common sense in that head of his- he would do it again and this time without apologizing.

Raven also was having thoughts about it herself. The thing was that it hadn't felt weird for her to feel Robin with his head on her lap; it felt almost natural. It was technically as natural as it now felt for her having Aqualad with his arm around her shoulders, she was even used to having her head on his shoulder by this moment; sitting on the couch made them look around the same height unlike when they were standing up, it was then that she felt small compared to the boy. Still, Raven felt quite flattered when Aqualad told her the reasons for him to pick her to be his 'girlfriend'; it had showed her how she looked in the eyes of the Atlantian. Robin for his part had been acting a little weird and seemed to have a lot of emotions within him ready to explode –she had empathy like Tita as well so she was sure of it- but she still had to question if that was completely true and the real reason behind it all.

Another one with a lot of things in his head was Aqualad. Let's face it, at the beginning the relationship had been mainly because of Tita's visit and he had picked Raven for the reasons he had told her earlier; they all made him like her better than the other Titan girls – from Bumblebee to Starfire to the honorary titans. But the thing is that he was starting to believe his own lies, or at least to hope they were true. It was weird how at the beginning, even though he liked Raven, he had never imagined himself in a relationship with her; but now that they were faking one he realized it wasn't a bad idea. He liked holding Raven's hand, he liked being alone with her, he liked having his arm around her and her answering the gesture by resting against him; what he didn't like, though, was seeing Robin resting his head in Raven's lap even if it was an accident. He had felt quite satisfied after seeing the masked leader falling to the floor and away from Raven, who he considered now to be his real girlfriend. He would tell her that just after Tita left and he would try to make her like him back just as much in the two days they had left as a couple so that they could stay together.

Robin suddenly noticed Aqualad's hold on Raven got stronger, pulling her closer to him, and he frowned. He remembered what the Atlantian had told him about Raven earlier that day '_I do like Raven, I asked her to be my girlfriend because I really wanted her to be with me… no matter what the answer we give you after these three days Tita will be visiting us is; _my_ answer will be that I want to continue being with Raven.' _Could he trust Aqualad with that? The boy certainly seemed to be comfortable with the situation but Raven seemed to be calm enough; not happy or mad, just… Calm. It was then that Robin was starting to wish they had never agreed to hold the visit there; it would be better if Aqualad had Tita in his own home so that they didn't have to help with all the lies Aqualad was saying to the elder woman. Besides, that way he wouldn't have to deal with all the emotions and feelings he was dealing with at the moment; he would be with his team living their normal lives and him having his own moments with Raven… Just pretend that last part never existed, ok?

But let's not forget there's also someone else very involved in his whole ordeal, and she was 745 years old. Tita was very surprised at all the emotions she was receiving from Garth, Raven and Robin; the rest of the team was easy to control considering all they felt at the moment was fear and Mas and Menos were already asleep so they weren't feeling much. But the emotions those three Titans were feeling were way too strong for her to control as easily as she usually did. Aqualad more than anything seemed to be making a decision and he also had started to feel one of the emotions Robin was feeling even if it was only slightly. Raven was confused, Tita could easily tell, but she couldn't put her finger on what she was confused about. Finally Robin was feeling a lot of…powerful emotions, and they had just recently risen for some reason; although, she was sure she could read him better than the other two.

It was new for Tita to see something like that; never before had she needed to be in a situation like this one, having to share the same home with ten people instead of only two or three tops was something she wasn't used to, even less if we talk about super-powered teenagers who live in a T-shaped tower in the sea near the outskirts of the city. At the beginning she had thought the teenagers would be easy to control but she had never suspected to find Garth having a girlfriend like Raven or a leader like Robin; it made things far more complicated than she had expected. Sure, so Raven was agreeing with everything until now even if it wasn't with as much glee as the rest of the girls she had met before, and Robin was someone she wasn't very happy with considering how much he was doubting her and her job; also, he seemed to be the only one who had any kind of problem with the couple –Well, Cyborg also seemed to be uncomfortable but he had a good explanation for his behavior and she could understand his reasons- but Robin was a whole different story; it was as if he didn't have any reason at all for his hostile attitude…or perhaps not even he knew why he was acting so weird. Tita would need to keep a close eye on him as well before jumping to any conclusions.

And going to other thing; of course the Atlantians and Raven could use telepathy to read each others' minds but they just didn't want to do it. Getting into someone else's mind was something bad if it wasn't done only when it was absolutely necessary; it was an invasion to the others' privacy and no-one would like that. This time, the three of them would have to stay at Robin's level and get their answers some other way.

"Look out!" Tita, Aqualad, Raven and Robin all jumped at Speedy's yell. It had brought them back from their thoughts and to the real world.

"Hey Speedy!" Bumblebee called annoyed, apparently the yell had also startled the rest of the Titans except for Mas and Menos who were still asleep "Keep it down, would you?"

"Heh… Sorry." Speedy apologized quickly before turning his attention back to the screen.

Tita sighed; the movie had still a little over half an hour to go before it finished but, at least, everyone had settled down again; all of them had started to pay attention to the movie and were experiencing similar feelings allowing Tita to rest her mind a little from all the prior troubled emotions she had received for quite a while.

She turned to look at the couple and felt relieved if only for a moment; now Raven was resting herself against Garth and it didn't seem as if he was pulling her to him anymore. It made the elder woman feel better; the couple seemed to get along pretty well and it meant the next two days were something she would enjoy. She already had something prepared for the next day that should help the couple feel more comfortable within themselves; after their first night sharing the room, the activity will make them trust more in the other and make the upcoming nights easier to bear.

"… Is it almost over?" The woman heard Cyborg's muffled question and chuckled.

"Well…" She started with a smirk "You could say it's only the beginning."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**More to think about. Now tell me, was the movie what you thought it would be about? Don't lie to me.**

**No, so I didn't exactly talk about everything that happened in the movie but the important thing is knowing what the Titans were feeling and that's exactly what I wrote.**

**I hope to update soon but in the meantime I'd like to read your thoughts about this chapter that was more about thoughts than anything else.**

**Next Chapter: **The movie is over and bedtime has arrived, but try to sleep while sharing the bed with your supposed girl/boyfriend and even more knowing the next day you'll have to face a challenge of trust. Easy enough?


	9. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left: **"… Is it almost over?" The woman heard Cyborg's muffled question and chuckled.

"Well…" She started with a smirk "You could say it's only the beginning."

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Chapter**** 8**

**: Later that night:**

The movie was finally over and the Titans never thought they would be so relieved of a movie doing that, well, not since Wicked Scary that is. Raven used her powers to turn on the lights as Cyborg went to take the movie out of the player and give it back to Tita.

"So guys, how did you like the movie?" Asked Tita quietly well aware that the twins were still asleep.

"I'll say I loved it only if you promise to never make us watch it again." Beast Boy answered truthfully still quite shaken-up from a scene in the movie: The one with the funny guy getting his limbs ripped apart by a group of vampires.

"Well, that's a good enough answer." Tita conceded knowing the rest of the Titans were just as shaken up by the movie as the shape-shifter was "Say, are you tired?"

"Kinda." Bumblebee replied picking Mas up from the sofa while Starfire took care of the other twin, Star's hair was messy for being used as an eye-protector by her and the archer. Bumblebee's arm hadn't received much damage but it did feel a little numb after being hugged by the mechanic Titan for quite a while "Starfire and I are going to take the twins to their room if you don't mind, then I'll go directly to bed."

"I wish to rest as well friends, I shall see you all tomorrow!" Starfire said before she and Bee walked out of the main room, the Titans saying good-night to them from the couch.

"Ok, let's get ready to bed then." Tita then turned to the 'couple' and they looked down at her "Get ready for bed and get back here when you're ready; I'll walk you to Raven's room."

"… Come again?" Asked Raven not really knowing if she wanted to hear that again.

"I'll walk you to the room you'll be sharing dear." Tita repeated calmly "I always do that the first night the couple will be sharing the same room… Although, 'always' has only been like 50 times due to the fact most couples are already sharing a room by the day I go to test them but, oh, well."

"But… You'll leave after we reach the bedroom, right?" Asked Aqualad, if the woman decided to stay the whole night, he was as sure as dead; if Tita dared to do something to them during the night who knows how Raven would react, this was a huge step for both Titans and Raven did have quite a temper when provoked.

"Sure, you two need to get some time by yourselves before getting into bed." Tita assured "Besides, as far as I've seen; you two are more like friends with privileges than an actual couple."

"Is there anything wrong with us wanting to respect the others by not doing anything in front of them?" Asked Raven crossing her arms over her chest as if daring Tita to challenge her with that.

"You do have a point there, you know?" The elder woman said with a hand on her chin as if thinking about the question "To be quite honest, I have never tested a couple who had to share their home with more than one or two people and so they're all over each other all the time; sometimes I had to separate them from each other just because it was too much even for me to handle… I guess I just have to get used to your way of living."

"All right then we'll just get ready to bed and meet you back here in a few minutes." Aqualad conceded Taking Raven's hand and walking out of the main room.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy." Tita called the two boys over to her with her hand "You can go get ready for bed too if you want and come back to walk the couple to their room with me."

"You want us to come with you?" Cyborg asked kind of surprised, BB, Speedy and Robin were staring at Tita curiously.

"But of course!" The woman exclaimed startling the boys a little "You two are my helpers, it's only natural."

"Can I come too?" Speedy asked raising his hand.

"What would you like to come for?" Tita asked mildly knowing the answer.

"To be quite honest I want to see if you don't have anything else prepared for them in the way." Speedy answered making the other boys stare strangely at him "With you, we can never really know."

"And…" Tita said raising an eyebrow, she heard the boy sighing.

"And to see their faces once they're locked in the room I've wanted to see ever since I found it to be locked when we were watching over this Tower when Robin and the others were out fighting the Brotherhood of Evil." The archer crossed his arms over his chest before continuing "I mean, covering my face with her powers when I wanted to peek in the moment you entered to her room and make the check-up wasn't the best way of letting me see the room, was it?"

"I guess." Tita shrugged nonchalantly before turning to the one person who had yet to say something "Are you planning on accompanying us too?"

"I would feel somewhat more comfortable doing it so." Robin answered with his arms crossed over his chest as if daring Tita to say no.

"You want to do it? Be my guest." The woman replied plainly "Go get ready for bed and get back as soon as you can.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**: 5 minutes later:**

"All right Tita, we're all set." Aqualad announced entering to the main room with Raven by his side; the Atlantian had removed his black boots and gloves which everyone though were glued to the rest of the suit and was wearing light blue night pants as well, although, no one could tell if he wore it over his uniform or not; he was still wearing the shirt though. Raven for her part had was also wearing blue night pant and had decided to remove her cloak; maybe it would get Speedy's eyes on her for a moment but she knew it would pass.

"And it seems the rest of the boys are too." Raven pointed out upon seeing Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy and Robin standing by Tita's side near the back of the couch "What's with the reunion?"

"They want to say good night." Tita answered shrugging one of her shoulders as she walked up to them "Don't mind them; let's go to your room."

"You do realize we just came from there, don't you?" The Atlantian boy asked following after Tita while not forgetting to hold Raven's hand in his own; only one day doing it and it had practically become a habit. The rest of the boys followed right after them.

"I know it, Garth." Tita replied with a nod "But it's the way I work and don't you dare to question it or you'll be meeting my bad side."

"As if I hadn't before." Garth exhaled looking at Raven who smiled slightly back at him mildly amused by the boy's expression.

"I heard that." The elder woman said sounding a little annoyed, but playful at the same time "Anyway, I've been getting better on my methods with time, trust me."

"Unfortunately." Aqualad joked earning a little glare from Tita "Just kidding."

"You better be."

The rest of the way was made in awkward silence. It was obvious everyone wanted to say something but no-one dared to do it just then; they all felt it wasn't the right time. They soon reached Raven's door which Raven allowed to open with her personal code; she just hated to leave her room unlocked.

"So here we are." Aqualad announced getting into the room once Raven had done the same "Thank you for coming, good night."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait; what do you think you're doing?" Tita asked stopping him before he could close and lock the door.

"Closing the door." Aqualad answered matter-of-factly "You don't really expect us to leave it open while we sleep, do you?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea…" Tita said actually considering the idea of making them sleep with their door open "But no, that'd be even more awkward."

"Then what's the matter?" Asked Raven curiously, trying to cover as much of the room as she could after noticing a certain redhead trying to peek inside.

"I just wanted to tell you something important, as to make your first night together easier." The woman said, there were two guys who glared at her only for her last words; of course, only one of the glares was visible, the other was being hidden behind a piece of clothing.

"As if reminding us about that would make this any less awkward." Aqualad said rolling his eyes "Listen, this is a big step for us as a couple and I don't think any of what you say will help us make it easier."

"Still Garth, this is important." Tita assured putting her hands behind her back "I better have you knowing this now than tomorrow when it'll catch you by surprise."

"And what would be different if you told us now?" Raven asked not understanding Tita's point.

"You'll be mentally prepared tomorrow."

"Mentally prepared?" Asked Cyborg aloud "What are you gonna do? Brainwash them or something?"

"Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?" Tita asked indignantly, the teenagers only stared at her giving her the answer she didn't want to know "I guess you just answered that."

"Don't take us wrong, it's just that…" Beast Boy started but, somehow, he couldn't find a way of finishing that sentence.

"I get it…" The elder woman stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, making the titans actually feel bad for her "Anyway! You ready to know what awaits for you tomorrow?" 

Had it been an anime, the teens would have fallen backwards anime-style. What a weird little Atlantian she was. Raven gave Aqualad a weird look to which he replied with a shrug, they turned back to the woman who was staring at them waiting for an answer.

"I guess it can't be that bad." Raven finally said with a sigh, all the attention was back to Tita; everyone was interested in knowing what she had in mind.

"It's not dear; tomorrow I'll only make a Test." The woman explained.

"What kind of test?" Asked Robin and Speedy in chorus, although, not for the same reasons: While Robin only wanted to inquire deeper in order to know what exactly Raven and Aqualad –Mostly Raven- were going to be forced to do the next day, Speedy was only thinking on a way of using that as a blackmail once Tita was gone.

"Spooky." The questioned woman said before answering the question "I'm just going to test their trust with each other."

"Their trust?" Asked Robin now alone "How?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Tita assured before turning to the couple "Get ready for everything and work on your trust before going to sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"Why exactly do you need to test our trust?" Aqualad asked thinking she might be suspecting something was going on in there.

"Would you prefer it if I tested your love for each other?"

"I'll stick with trust." Raven said making Tita look strangely at her, the girl quickly added an excuse "Showing too much love to the others would make things uncomfortable for them; they aren't quite used to that yet."

"Raven's right." Aqualad agreed before Tita could ask anything else "If you really need to test something then I guess trust will do."

"Right…" Tita looked the couple up and down before clapping her hands once "Well, that's all I wanted to say; good night and I'll see you first thing tomorrow to start with the little test. Let's go boys! These two need to talk this over."

"Ok, night turtledoves!" BB yelled running away "Don't play dirty!"

"Beast Boy!" Everyone but Tita and Speedy yelled to the changeling who only continued on his way now walking by Tita's side not giving them a second glance.

"I'm going to bed too." Speedy announced yawning, walking a little behind the green teen and his companion "I want everything with detail tomorrow fish-brain!"

Raven glared at the back of the redhead's head and tried to make him trip over by making some of her power jump out of the floor just as he was passing by, however; Speedy skipped over it just in time and continued on his way; Tita and Beast Boy were already waiting for the elevator –the latter snickering for the fact Raven's usually accurate attacks had finally failed-. Speedy turned to look over his shoulder and throw a mocking smirk to the sorceress.

"Miss me Rae!"

"Next time you won't be that lucky." Raven said still glaring at the masked teen, Aqualad put an arm around her but she didn't turn around so he decided to speak anyway.

"Calm down and thank you're lucky of not living with him."

"I'd say he's the lucky one for not living with Raven." Cyborg said crossing his arms over his chest as he saw the elevator doors opening "He'd be dead by now."

"Good night everyone!" Tita yelled waving an arm over her head "Be ready for the test!"

None of the teenagers left in the hallway gave any kind of response as the doors of the elevator closed to take the three passengers on their respective floors. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Cyborg turned to the couple while stifling a yawn.

"Well guys, I better go hit the sack already; this day was pretty tiring." Suddenly, Cyborg's stare turned into a hole-burning glare that made Aqualad want to close the door if only to get away from it, the mechanic Titan pointed at the Atlantian with a finger threatening him with his pose "If I ever find out something that shouldn't have happened here _happened here_; I'll have you for dinner, got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Aqualad assured with a nod unconsciously giving a step closer to Raven, looking for protection like he had done earlier that same day.

"You better not forget it." Then, just as fast as the glare had appeared; it was gone and replaced with a kind smile which was directed to the only female standing there "G'night Rae."

"Night Cyborg." Raven replied a little startled by the sudden change of humor her friend had experienced, but happy to see him calmer none-the-less.

"Come on Robin, let's go." The masked leader who had pretty much stayed back during this except for a couple of questions looked straight at the couple; an expressionless face didn't give away whatever feelings he may have at the moment, however, it was undeniable that the air seemed to become heavier the moment they actually acknowledged his presence as an only being and not as part of a bothersome group of people who tried to tease them about the new situation anyway they could.

"Sleep tight." Were the only two words that left Robin's mouth before he stalked away towards the elevator, Cyborg right behind him.

Raven and Aqualad stared at them all the way until the elevator doors closed and the two Titans were out of their sight, then, their gazes turned to look at each other; questioning expressions were all they could give to each other being that they didn't have any words that could express their thoughts verbally. After five seconds or so, Raven walked quietly back into her room, Aqualad shot one last glance to the elevator before following Raven into the bedroom letting the door close itself behind him letting it do at its own speed rather than closing it himself.

Raven stood with her back to him for around a minute, the boy stayed back in order of not disrupting whatever thoughts she may have on her mind at the moment. After that, Raven turned slowly around and looked back at him, her face now more nervous than questioning as it had been before, it was obvious her thoughts had changed in that minute to what had happened in the hallway to the matter on hand: Sharing her bed with one of her male friends.

"Window or wall?"

"Huh?" Aqualad asked dumbly; he had been so focused on his thoughts about Raven's actions that he really wasn't paying attention to anything else; Raven rolled her eyes at this, now looking more like herself than a few moments ago.

"Do you want to sleep near the window or the wall?" Raven clarified the question making the Atlantian realize what she meant by 'Window or wall'. Aqualad thought for a moment before coming up with an idea that maybe could save them a lot of embarrassment if something happened.

"Say, do you have any spare blankets I could borrow?" He asked curiously with his hands behind his back "I can sleep on the floor if you want; it'll be easier for you to bear."

"First off, I wouldn't feel right about leaving you sleep on the cold floor." Raven started crossing her arms over her chest before continuing "And second; I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" Sure, Aqualad felt relieved to know Raven actually cared about him being comfortable while being with her. Also, he could not deny the fact that oxygen had started to flow better through his lungs after hearing Raven's answer to his question. To be quite honest, he had been holding his breath after asking about the spare blankets; not sure if it was for knowing she would be comfortable while sleeping beside him or for knowing that he could now be comfortable sleeping beside her.

"I have only known Tita for a day, and I already know one way or another she'll find out if we didn't follow the rules." The gothic girl answered shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the bed so she could start preparing it for the night "And she may be a lot into jokes and pranks and whatever, but she seems to take her job very seriously; I know she will not think twice before taking you back to Atlantis with her the moment you disobey. Now, imagine how much that would affect your team and how much they'll miss you."

"Are you worried about them missing me or about _you_ missing _me_?" Aqualad teased walking over to the other side of the bed, the one closer to the wall, to help Raven with her bed; he saw the girl glaring slightly at him making him smirk as a response.

"What would it matter to me if you left?" Raven answered with her own question, the smirk on the boy's face now gone "The moment you leave I'll be free to date anyone I want."

"Aw, and I thought we had something special." Aqualad touched his chest pretending to be hurt by her words, _pretending_ being the key word "Would you just forget me that easily if I left?"

"There are many fish in the sea, right?" Raven continued her teasing sitting down on her side of the bed, Aqualad mirrored her actions. The conversation actually made him smile; he knew she was making fun of the game they were playing and it made him feel better to hear that she was taking the whole ordeal with some humor. It made him start thinking about making the lie true again, maybe it wouldn't be that bad to start a relationship with Raven; he did like her after all.

"So now you're telling you could actually change a prince for just any fish you think can be with you for more than a month?" He joked sitting straight up as to look taller "As if you would find anything better than me in the sea."

"Stuck up." Raven said amusedly with a little smirk before sighing and becoming serious again "Listen, we'll be sharing the bed, but if you touch me; you'll wake up in a Volcano, understood?"

"Understood." Aqualad mocked a salute as he pulled the covers over his legs, still sitting straight up "Geez, first Cyborg threatens me, then you threaten me; what next? Starfire threatening me?"

"Now, _that_ I would like to see." Raven said lying down and pulling the covers all the way to her shoulders "You know what though?"

"What?" Aqualad asked looking down to her; she looked even smaller lying underneath her covers.

"Now there is no doubt I'm talking to Robin the moment I have the chance." Raven admitted putting her hands behind her head trying to have her head higher; making it easier for her to look at her friend in the eyes "He was pretty stressed today and I'm sure he'll be a little better tomorrow. Still, I get the feeling he's under some kind of pressure; I want to make sure he's feeling good enough and if there's anyway I can help him."

"All right, if you want to." Aqualad shrugged lying down with his back to her, he felt like keeping that position at least for the moment "Just remember to keep you guard up; Robin must not know the truth or this won't work out as good as it has up until now. Besides, be careful with Tita, as you said; she has a way of finding things out that scares me a little bit."

"Right, good night Aqualad." Raven said turning her back to him as well while turning down the light with her powers; leaving the room completely dark except for the moonlight that shone over her window "Hope the vampires don't get you."

"Hope I can have a night without vampire nightmares; that movie will keep me up at least for a while." Aqualad admitted thinking if the movie had made such an impression on the others as it had on him "Good night Raven."

They stayed silent after that, hoping sleep would come over any minute now.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Tower, a pair of eyes was wide open. Sleep would not come now and it wasn't assured it would come for the rest of the night; a troubled mind was making sure of that. Stress, pressure, anxiety; all at once… Sleeping that night would be a dare; a goal that maybe will not be accomplished. No mission clear at least for now.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Sorry for the delay; I sent the chapter to my beta sometime ago but she's occupied and isn't able to check it at the moment so I uploaded the unedited version; that's why it isn't as grammatically correct as my latest chapters have been. Still, don't worry, I'll upload the new version as soon as I get it, ok?**

**Now guys, I have some news and propositions for you: I know you're always tired of waiting around for new updates so I'll give you homework. I just opened a blog for my productions (Fics and Videos), where I'll add updates on my work and it has links to Photobucket albums about my fics, however, I can't give a lot of pictures 'cause I suck at drawing (As you will see on the already existent drawings in the Wilson High Album.) So, you'll give me the pics for the albums of each and every fic I have uploaded.**

**And no, this won't be for free: If you actually send me a drawing (any drawing), I'll add the link to it in my profile until a new update. AND, if your drawing is original, awesome or wakes something within me, I'll add your very own character in one episode of the fic the pic is about. Yeah! It's true! I'll send you a message telling you to send me your character description and what would you like them to do in my story and (more or less) how would you like the scene to be; the character will have a little participation as long as it doesn't really affect the story. In the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, I'll give the credit of the character to the original owner. The character can appear in more than one episode, but it can only be done with a special drawing (1 drawing= 1 chapter), ok?**

**You can find the link to the blog on my profile.**

**That's it for now, don't forget to review and leave your opinion on the chapter and I hope I can get many drawings!**

**Next Chapter: **Raven can't sleep, maybe some water will help; however, she wasn't the only one with that idea…


	10. Sleepless night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans but I own the OC Tita.

**Where we left:**Meanwhile, in another part of the Tower, a pair of eyes was wide open. Sleep would not come now and it wasn't assured it would come for the rest of the night; a troubled mind was making sure of that. Stress, pressure, anxiety; all at once… Sleeping that night would be a dare; a goal that maybe will not be accomplished. No mission clear at least for now.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Chapter 9**

A pair of eyes opened groggily to soft light coming from the window, the moon still shining brightly on the night sky which was kind of strange because she could hear raindrops hitting against her bedroom window; the sky should be cloudy or at least less clear than it was considering this was only a drizzle.

A little more awake now, the pair of eyes moved to the nightstand next to the bed, a hand reached out to pick up a yellow communicator resting there. Opening it, the hour flashed light blue over the neutral background - 2:19 am. Way too early for anyone to wake up, even if you worked printing the newspaper.

Groaning softly, Raven left the communicator back where it was and rolled onto her back. A sudden yet soft noise made her jerk her head to the side, startled at hearing such sound in her bedroom but her fear soon vanished as she remembered that the person bundled underneath her covers next to her was supposed to be there. The male Atlantian had not changed his position until now, he was in the same place he had fallen asleep on and was still facing away from her. The girl couldn't help but smile inwardly, she never imagined Aqualad to be the kind of boy who snored. Cyborg snored, he had told them himself, Beast Boy snored softly sometimes too, most of all when he was in dog form, but as human he would speak more often than snore and Robin…she didn't know. She had never seen him sleeping, he wasn't one to fall asleep on the couch like a certain changeling, so she never knew if he snored or not. Maybe, like the heir by her side, he just seemed not to snore and he actually did.

Sighing Raven decided she had to do something, she was wide awake and did not feel like staying in bed tossing and turning hoping sleep would come back. Tea at this hour would be a bad idea for the caffeine but simple water or even hot milk didn't sound like a bad idea. Quietly so as not to wake Aqualad up, Raven slipped out from under the covers, put her shoes on and transported herself some stories down, landing on the floor the common room was on.

Walking up to the double doors it opened letting her in. As she stepped inside she noticed the lights of the common room were on which was unusual seeing as Cyborg always turned them off before heading to bed, it could only mean someone was inside the room. Her suspicions were proven right the moment she turned to the kitchen finding, none other than her masked leader resting against the counter, clad completely in his uniform, glass of water in hand still half full and face turned to the side to see who had entered the main room.

"Hey Raven what are you doing up at this hour?" Robin asked curiously, cocking his head to the side, he never thought he'd find someone up at such an hour, let alone the silent girl. Raven walked up to him, eyeing him curiously as well.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said matter-of-factly, resting her elbows on the counter, facing Robin who had turned around completely to look at her "I just woke up for some reason and decided to come down here and get a drink."

"Want me to boil some water so you can prepare your tea?" Robin asked motioning to the stove, the female shook her head.

"Tea would make it harder for me to go back to sleep, I was thinking on plain water or some hot milk even." She said with a shrug, Robin nodded with a small smile.

"I might join you then, I would like to sleep at some point tonight and the milk might help." The young leader walked up to the fridge to fetch the milk and set everything up on the stove so the milk would warm up fast.

As she waited for him to go back to the counter she turned around finding the lamp she had broken earlier still on the floor, it hadn't been cleaned up and it wouldn't be repaired until Cyborg woke up. She just hoped to be awake then to help him clean the mess, it was her fault it was in such a state in the first place even though she was told it was their visitor's fault.

Now that she thought about the visitor and everything that had been said, it made her realize that Atlantis was far more than just a lost city under the water; the civilization was pretty interesting. She knew right now the city was having some troubles and whatnot, even more so with the heir himself wanting to leave his home and his people to stay with the humans and help save them whenever he could and she didn't know if she felt good or bad about helping him with it; still she hoped it was for the best. Maybe she could go to Atlantis once everything was ok… Now that she thought about it, she could ask Garth to take her to his home place as repayment for this favor.

"Now, we just have to wait a couple of minutes and it'll be ready." The girl's thoughts were interrupted by Robin's voice.

"You still haven't told me why you're awake." Raven pointed out as the boy took a seat in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"I'm just a little anxious." He said shrugging, Raven smirked playfully.

"I bet you're scared of the movie." Robin scoffed at that waving his hand in the air.

"Yeah right, as if I would be scared with that." He leaned in closer as to look surer of himself "I am not scared because I know vampires don't exist."

"There is actually some proof of their existence," Raven retorted looking up as if thinking about it. "Strange attacks, animal bites way too big for any bat but with the same pattern, night shadows, and disappearances among a few other things."

"Well maybe, but a movie like that one is way too simple to scare someone like me." The boy replied resting his hands behind his head seemingly relaxed. Raven had to suppress a snicker.

"I'm sure of that, that's why you held my arm as if it was your lifeline when Tita pulled that prank on us, right?" Robin almost fell off the chair he was sitting on after hearing those words, he now remembered he had actually hid his face in Raven's arm while holding it firmly in his embrace. It was an amazing way of showing her just how brave he actually was and how the movie hadn't had an effect on him. He saw the sorceress smile proudly.

"That was a mere reflex, nothing to worry about." Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whoever said I was worried about you?" Robin scowled playfully at her, she shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly "I just was worried about my arms being trapped by a couple of boys who felt very brave but had to hold on to a girl for protection from a ball of water."

"Don't remind me of that would you?" The masked leader requested frowning lightly.

"You don't want to look like a baby." Raven stated amused with the conversation, it wasn't everyday she could say something like that about her ever-so-fearless leader. Despite her teasing, she really did think he didn't want her to talk about it because he felt ashamed of his reaction while, in reality, his reason was the fact that she mentioned both of her arms were being held by one boy each. He didn't want to know absolutely anything about the guy who reacted the same way he had "If that's what you're worried about then don't worry, I won't mention it again."

"Yes it is." _'No it isn't.'_

"Besides, I think you gave an amazing show when Beast Boy used your leg as a pole to get on the couch after that little incident with the water." Raven reminded him mockingly, Robin was about to reply to that when they heard something strange coming from the stove, turning their heads to look at the source of the sound they saw the milk boiling and ready to create a mess over the stove unless it was removed from the fire and fast.

Robin rushed to take the pot off the fire not forgetting to pick a cloth up that was next to the stove in order to not get burnt, his gloves were not able to protect him from that unfortunately and now that he thought about it he might as well make that modification to his uniform, it could come handy someday. Once the milk was safely away from the heat the male Titan took a couple of cups and filled them almost to the top, he decided to leave some room to add cold milk to cool it down so they don't burn their mouths. Once everything was done he handed a cup to his companion and kept one for himself.

"Nice reflexes." Raven complimented blowing her beverage a little and taking a sip from it, the warm feeling on her chest made her feel more relaxed than she had been the whole day "Thanks."

"No problem." Robin replied, before taking a sip from his own cup.

"It tastes like vodka." Raven suddenly said making Robin almost choke on his milk, she smirked proudly in her mind after seeing the reaction, it was just what she hoped to hear, however she kept a curious loon on her face because she felt like messing with him "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean it tastes like vodka?" The questioned boy choked out after recovering a little from the initial surprise; that was definitely something he was not expecting to hear "The milk is still in date and I didn't spike it if that's what you're trying to say."

"I'm just kidding Wonder boy, I'm just kidding." Raven said teasingly taking another sip from her cup, her leader pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Don't you dare mess with my head this late at night, it's not funny at all." The female waved a hand absentmindedly keeping her face expressionless if just to annoy the boy a little.

"It wouldn't have been fun if you had had a real problem with the milk but it was not the case so I'd say it was amusing to see you react the way you did."

"I could have gotten ill or fallen off the chair and hurt myself or something and it would be your fault." Robin countered seriously before lightening the mood with the smallest smile on his lips "Because of that you'd be stuck taking care of me until I was completely healed and you'd leave the team without a leader for a while."

"As if it hadn't happened before." Raven said, remembering the times the team had to be without their leader and counting them with her fingers "The time you broke your arm, when you became Slade's apprentice, when you were captured by the Brotherhood of Evil, that time you got chicken pox-"

"Ok, ok I get it." Robin interrupted not wanting to hear any other times he had left his team without his leadership, he hated to remember those times "But still this time if I got hurt it would be _your_ fault."

Raven rolled her eyes at him but she had to admit this conversation lightened up the mood a lot. He wasn't tense as he was before and he was acting like the Robin she knew and she felt relieved for that after the strange way he had been acting since the Titans East arrived, or more precisely after it was announced the new formed 'relationship' between herself and the aquatic Titan. And now that she was thinking about it, Aqualad had done something to Robin earlier that night that might have hurt the masked teen.

"How's your shoulder?" Raven asked out of the blue surprising Robin at the sudden question. They had stayed in silence after his accusation and he had expected a reply to his teasing not a question about his shoulder.

"My shoulder?" The questioned boy raised an eyebrow wanting some kind of explanation about the sudden query.

"You fell on your shoulder earlier and I didn't get the chance to ask if it had actually been something serious or just a light hit." Raven nodded explaining the reason behind her question, Robin smiled inwardly at the fact that she was worried about him.

"It was nothing, I didn't fall from the roof, just off the couch so no big deal." He assured smiling and moving his arm around as to prove his point, Raven gave a small smile back but shook her head telling Robin it wasn't exactly what she was talking about.

"That's not how I meant it, I know it wasn't much of a big fall." She explained, Robin cocked his head to the side and frowned lightly wanting her to explain better "But well, it _was_ Garth who pushed you off the couch after all and he does have some strength."

"I thought you only called him Garth when Tita was near." The raven-haired teen said changing the subject completely. Raven's eyes widened slightly; it was true she was only planning on calling him that when the elder woman was near so she could believe the whole lie but she didn't want to do it when the woman wasn't near by or she might get too attached to the Atlantian. That was the last thing she needed and yet here she was, talking to Robin about Aqualad and calling him by his first name. Then again, perhaps it was for the best she called him by his real name considering Robin and the rest of the Titans were supposed to believe the aquatic heir was dating the Azarathian and that they really liked each other so there wasn't anything wrong with it, on the contrary, she had to feign pride of that.

"He's my boyfriend and he said we could call him Garth so I don't see anything wrong with it." Raven shrugged looking at her leader in the eye, the most sure she seemed of herself the easier it would be to make Robin, the most intuitive Titan there was, believe everything.

"As if I could forget it." Robin grumbled finishing his cup in a second, he looked to the side frowning "Your first day as an official couple and you're already sharing a bed, how cute is that?"

"It wasn't our decision, it was part of the rules we needed to follow as a couple." Raven retorted sounding a little annoyed, it wasn't her fault the rules were written the way they were written nor was Garth's and neither of them actually wanted to do it in the first place. Aqualad actually seemed to have forgotten about the rules so she highly doubted Cyborg was right with his accusation about the Atlantian picking her in a perverted way, Garth wasn't a sick perv and she wasn't stupid so she would know if he was lying to her or not. So far he seemed completely honest.

"Why?" Robin questioned seriously, staring right back into her eyes.

"Rules are rules Robin, you more than anyone should understand that that." Raven answered not understanding how the boy could actually ask 'Why?' It was a dumb question for Robin to ask, it was something obvious and simple: They were a couple, there were rules any couple in which an Atlantian was part of had to follow, and thus they had to do as they were told. Yet, she felt Robin's aura changing from his usual one to a stronger one that was filled with heavy emotions and she realized she hadn't answered the way he was expecting her to.

"Yes, rules are rules and you two must follow them since you're together." Robin said, his emotionless face and voice hid what his aura was telling the empath: He was everything but calm "But why are you together?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked shocked at the question, not really knowing how to answer "Robin, we told you all how we got together."

"So you did." The male retorted walking to the sink and leaving his cup there, not glancing even once at the Goth titan as he spoke. Raven sighed and she now remembered she had promised Garth to talk to him due to his strange behavior which she was only starting to notice now that he started acting hostile towards her, something she wasn't used to.

"Robin," She started, trying to choose her words carefully "What's wrong with you? You've been acting… strange lately, the whole day you've been distracted and moody and I'd really like to know why because the changes in your aura are really something new and easy to notice."

"I'm fine." He said still with his back to her.

"No you're clearly not fine, why don't you talk to me?" He always insisted her to talk and now it was her turn to ask the questions. If he was always able to help her then why shouldn't she try?

"I don't want to talk about this with you, I have seven other people in the tower I can say anything to and I'd rather explain anything to any of them than you." The masked leader turned to Raven abruptly and he looked annoyed, pissed and she couldn't understand why if they were just fine a moment ago.

"Why won't you talk to me now? I thought you trusted me." Raven insisted standing up and rounding the corner to stand before the taller boy, she wasn't about to back down like that until she got an answer.

"I trusted you when we all meant the same to you." Robin replied, confusing the short-haired girl even more. They all did mean a lot to her, more than he could have ever expected; they were her family and the ones who helped through everything good and bad in her life. Had it not been for them no-one in the world would be alive anymore and she would simply be a forgotten soul under her father's control; she owed them, she owed him her life. How could he even think anything had changed within her?

"You all mean the same to me you are much more important to me than you could ever imagine and you know that." Raven said getting tired of the game her leader was playing, it wasn't fair that he was so cold to her when she only wanted to help. And he was lucky it was him she was talking to, had it been Beast Boy she would have already sent him flying out the window "I've learnt to trust you but now it's your turn to trust me."

"Don't make me laugh, we don't mean the same to you anymore." The raven-haired boy said glaring draggers at the petite Titan through his mask, she was starting to lose her temper now.

"How can you even say that?" She asked, levitating a few centimeters above the floor wanting to look the masked boy in the eye, she was so close to him now she could feel his breath on her face but she did not care, she was just about tired of Robin's childish attitude and if she needed to try to intimidate him to get him to calm down she would do so.

"Now you have other priorities don't you?" He wasn't intimidated in the least bit by her, he took a step forwards making Raven float backwards so the space between them would still exist.

"But what are you-?" Raven stopped herself after realizing what his statement had meant. It was Aqualad, this whole 'mean-the-same-to-you' thing was because she had a boyfriend and he had said earlier during his argument with Bumblebee this would affect them all: The missions and the team. He was still upset about it and she imagined just how much the rules must have made him think even more so that this relationship was for the worse. Raven lowered herself to the floor and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly, Robin still staring at her; he was sure she had already figured out what he was talking about "This is about Garth, isn't it?"

"Took you long enough." Robin said trying to walk past her, Raven sidestepped preventing him form doing so, she wasn't done yet.

"Robin we've told you this before, nothing will change so drastically and we haven't decided if we'll stay together after this or not." Raven tried to reason with him, hoping he could calm down. At least she now knew he had been acting strange the whole day because of her relationship with the Atlantian, because it worried him to think on the negative ways it could affect both teams and the missions. Because she now was technically obliged to look after her boyfriend before looking after anyone else: That's what it was all about.

"And why haven't you told that to the old hag then?" Robin countered surprising Raven with the question "Why haven't you told her you're still waiting to see if you're compatible or not?"

"That is none of your concern!" Raven snapped suddenly without really meaning it, she lowered her tone of voice before continuing in order to keep her powers under control and not wake anyone in the Tower "What we say to Tita is our problem."

"The lie won't last forever." Robin said walking around Raven's other side not looking at her in any moment, Raven followed him with her eyes as he walked towards the main room's door "I won't say anything to her because, as you said, it is none of my concern, but don't expect me to agree with you either. I've lied enough and from now on I will decide whether to agree with whatever you're saying or not depending on my point of view for each case."

"I'll be sure to not ask you then." Raven countered not being able to stop herself from saying it. It was so weird how he suddenly changed his mood, when she got into the room he greeted her as he would do any other day and now she was sure Slade had been treated better by the Boy Wonder than she had and it was just because of his negative way of thinking about hers and Aqualad's relationship. Robin wasn't acting like himself, she could actually count with one hand the times he had been so rude towards the team and even more so towards her; he rarely raised his voice to her and Starfire but that night he seemed to have decided to act like a jerk and forget about being courteous.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" The male asked as the double doors opened and he walked out "Someone must be missing you."

"Robin!" Raven yelled after him but he would not mind her, the doors closed after him and she was left alone with more questions than before and very annoyed with the masked teen. The only noise in the room was made by the drops hitting gently against the huge window but she didn't even feel like staring at the rain now, she let out an annoyed breath and turned around folding her arms over her chest so she could finish her drink. If it still looked appealing enough after the argument that is "That jerk."

**: With Robin:**

He had heard her calling after him, of course he did, but he wasn't about to turn around and say anything else to her. He didn't want to stay there and hear anything else coming form her mouth and even less try to find a logical reply for all of them simply because he didn't have any logical answer to her question. What was he going to say? 'I don't want to talk about it because I'm pissed that you are dating that fish-brain and I don't know why I'm even feeling that way about it but can't say anything better than it will affect the missions and endanger both teenagers along with the rest of their teams'? Yeah right as if that would be enough for Raven. He knew her enough to know she would inquire much deeper than that until she got a concrete answer and it was not going to be possible at the moment so he did the only thing he felt would save him then.

He left.

He left his best friend standing in the kitchen alone after an argument, it being something new given the fact that they almost didn't fight. Sure they had had arguments like any other pair of friends but they were rare and even when they fought they would apologize in the end and then start talking as civilized people once more. It had always been that way, why couldn't he do that now? Both birds knew how to act towards each other when they had troubles it was something those two had learnt to deal with as they grew closer over the years. Now to think, what was different this time?

"Hello there Robin." Robin's head snapped up finding a short Atlantian standing before him; glasses missing, hair tied in two ponytails at either side of her head, long nightgown covering her small frame but it was Tita, no doubt "So it was you the one who woke me up."

"I didn't do anything." Robin said frowning.

"Your aura is so heavy it can bring a small house down." Tita said, the slightest tone of annoyance in her voice "You need to relax, you can't go around the tower with so many feelings flying out of your body and expect an empath to sleep quietly. You might wake Raven and Garth up as well."

Raven and Garth. That's what was different. The argument just wasn't about himself and Raven, it was about Raven's new boyfriend as well; it wasn't an argument of two, not for him at least. The whole team had dealt with other kinds of relationships before, two of them had an awful ending resulting in a couple of broken hearts one of which was Raven's. Perhaps, that's what bothered him, the fear of yet another bad ending for Raven that could hurt her even more deeply than the first one considering it would now be because of a friend everyone trusted. It would be a harder hit than what that damned dragon caused.

"That's it." Robin said out loud to himself "It has to be it."

"What are you talking about?" The masked leader looked down remembering there was another person with him who was looking at him as if trying to read his mind without using her powers, he didn't like that.

"Nothing important." Robin assured, but Tita wasn't so sure about it.

"It has to be important, otherwise your emotions wouldn't have been able to take me out of bed when I'm as tired as I am now." The Atlantian rolled her eyes as she said this, but Robin just sighed.

"I'm over-thinking it, it'll pass."

"Amazing how you sound so sure about it." Tita said trying to look into Robin's eyes underneath his mask but she felt he really didn't feel like meeting her gaze.

"I don't need to doubt my words." The Boy Wonder pointed out feeling sure of his answer, or at least he thought he felt sure of his answer because Tita's stare intensified after he said that and he felt even more uncomfortable and annoyed than before.

"Maybe you should."

"I will go to bed now." The boy walked past the Atlantian trying to reach the elevator without having to deal with her anymore. Yet, he knew she would say something else to make his night even more difficult than it already was, it seemed as if she was only waiting for any opportunity she had to make him feel more annoyed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to sleep tonight with all that stress you have?" The woman asked, Robin didn't turn to her to answer

"I'll manage; it's not the first time I feel like this at night."

"Oh but I believe it is." Robin felt the urge to turn and look at her but he stopped himself mid-turn and returned his gaze to the elevator door waiting for it to open "What you're doing is wrong."

"I didn't know going to bed a little stressed was a crime." He countered thinking Tita was only over-reacting. The doors finally opened and the masked teen walked inside finally looking at the female who had her hands on her hips and a serious face "You can go back to sleep now, my emotions won't bother you anymore."

"But they will still bother _you_, won't they?" Was the last thing that came out of the woman's lips before the doors closed leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. Maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep after all.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**College is hell! But one can find the time and write a new chapter and so I did. Hope I'll have time for my other fics as well but in the meantime how you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ok so yeah, too much talk and more pressure added to poor Robin but it's his fault for not coming clean with himself and there isn't much he can do at the moment anyway. It's hard to deal with one's feelings but well, he'll manage as he said. But now onto the other two main characters, because they still have some way to go.**

**Next chapter: **Sleepless nights are no good for anyone and even less when you have a trust test to pass which is only harder than it seems because it could cost you losing a friend. Keep your eyes open even when there's only darkness.


	11. There isn't a biggest blind

**D****isclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans but I own the OC Tita.

**Where we left: **"I didn't know going to bed a little stressed was a crime." He countered thinking Tita was only over-reacting. The doors finally opened and the masked teen walked inside finally looking at the female who had her hands on her hips and a serious face "You can go back to sleep now, my emotions won't bother you anymore."

"But they will still bother _you_, won't they?" Was the last thing that came out of the woman's lips before the doors closed leaving Robin alone with his thoughts. Maybe he wouldn't be able to sleep after all.

**Now with the story…**

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**Chapter 10**

Raven sighed as she felt herself waking up hearing still the rain outside softly hitting her window, she could see some illumination through her eyelids but didn't want to open her eyes just yet, she felt really tired and would rather wait until she felt with enough energy to get herself out of bed. In the meantime she would just stay lying there lulled by the soft breathing of her pillow and the arm around her shoulder that actually felt- Wait!

"What the-" Raven opened her eyes to take a look at her surroundings: Ok she was in her bed as was Aqualad as was supposed to be but what was wrong was the fact that she had her head rested against the Atlantian's chest whose left arm was holding her by her shoulders "Whaaa!"

In less than a second both Titans were thrown off the bed by Raven's powers waking them fully up. The gothic female quickly stood up, anger showing clearly on her features.

"What the hell do you think you-" Anger soon turned into confusion after Raven saw how far the boy was from the bed, she had just fallen off the edge of the bed while he was halfway to the wall which was impossible since the energy had pushed them with the same force and he was heavier than her. Which meant the groaning Atlantian was not the one who had moved closer to her overnight, it was her who… "Oh damn."

"Raven what-" Aqualad's question was cut off as Raven's door opened showing eight Titans and one small Atlantian expectantly looking inside, some still in their pj's some already in their uniform. Cyborg walked in, sonic cannon ready and pointing to the young prince who backed away as much as he could instantly, the elder Titan's glare scaring him quite a lot.

"All right what limb should I cut off first?" Raven went to stand in front of Cyborg trying to stop him before he destroyed her room with his weapon and possibly kill the male Atlantian in the process.

"Cyborg lower your gun." She requested seriously "It was my fault, I forgot he was here and got scared when I woke up."

"You really must have freaked out, I have to move to another guest room seeing as how my bed is now split in two." Raven blushed feeling embarrassed for letting her powers get so out of control.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to what the Titans East leader waved a hand in the air.

"Don't worry, it's not something too bad."

"Yes dear, there's no need to feel ashamed." Tita assured walking into the room and looking out the window "You're not the only one still feeling nervous."

Raven and the now standing Aqualad walked to the window followed by the rest of the Titans, what they saw surprised them to say the least. What they thought was rain was never actually so, the drops that were hitting their tower came from four water pillars that came from the sea and rose past high above their tower. Everyone turned to the Atlantian heir who rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously and taking full control back over his powers lowering the water completely.

"Sorry, my bad." Aqualad apologized sincerely.

"It's only natural Garth." Tita said with a shrug "Actually I would have been more worried if nothing had happened, then I would have suspected you had shared a bed before."

"O-k, good thing _something_ happened." Raven said feeling just as relieved as her fellow Titans, the elder woman so did not need to say that. Cyborg shot a quick glare to the aquatic hero just out of habit, at least he could be sure now this had been the first time Aqualad had been so close to Raven during night. Aqualad felt his glare and moved a step away from him even though three Titans were standing in-between them.

"Aahhaa!" All eyes went from Tita to the other side of the room where they saw a certain redhead backing away from a mirror that was now lying on Raven's bed and pointing at it frantically "There was something in that mirror, a horrible monster!"

"That was your reflection." Bumblebee said with a shrug as Raven sighed walking up to her bed and picking the mirror up, Speedy frowned at his team leader.

"That was very insulting." The archer accused pointing a finger to the dark-skinned girl who just rolled her eyes "But I'm serious, there was something horrible in there."

Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed by the front of his shirt so that his masked eyes met purple glaring ones. The stare was intimidating even for him and the poor distance between both teenagers made it even scarier.

"Don't touch anything." Raven told him firmly, the only smart reply he could give to that was a single nod. The girl let go of him and proceeded to put her mirror back on her vanity where it should stay "That's what you get for acting as a narcissist curious kid, you're lucky nothing worse happened."

"Yeah dude, be more careful with that." Beast Boy commented shuddering with the memories of the last time he had touched that small hand mirror. Sure he had gotten to know Raven better but it did not mean he enjoyed his little trip with Cyborg through her mind.

"It would have been interesting though to see him get in trouble for touching your belongings." Tita said walking towards the door "Well it was not the kind of awakening I was expecting but we're all up now so we might as well start the day, there is a test to pass today after all."

"Can't you just tell us already what we're going to do?" Aqualad questioned raising an eyebrow, his fellow Atlantian shook her head making him sigh "Yeah thought so."

"Get ready and meet me at the common room in half an hour or less, the sooner we start the better." Tita then motioned to the rest of the Titans to follow her with her hand "Come on everyone, we shouldn't be in here in the first place."

"I am really curious for this test our friends must pass today." Starfire commented to Bumblebee as they followed the short female out the room "I wonder how their trust for each other shall be tested."

"Me too, we better get ready then so we can see it all." Bee said excitedly with a soft giggle, Starfire nodded giggling as well, already imagining the strangest ways trust could be tested by an Atlantian. The room started getting empty with each leaving Titan.

As Robin walked out Raven stole a glance at him but he didn't even bother turning around, the girl wanted to believe it was because he didn't feel her stare even though she knew it was more likely that he had chosen not to look at her at all. She still remembered their talk the night before, how it went from a normal joking conversation to a full accusing argument; it wouldn't leave Raven's mind the way Robin acted towards her and she knew she had to talk to him once again as soon as she could. He was her best friend and she didn't want to lose him for something as stupid as a lie… Even if he didn't have to know she had been lying along with her so-called boyfriend.

"Raven." Speaking of the devil "What happened back there, do I really look that bad in the morning?"

"Worse than a jellyfish." Raven couldn't help but retort with a joke of her own, his comment had made her smile slightly "I'm sorry for my morning reaction, it's just that I kinda felt you closer to me than you should have been… Or more like I was closer to you than I should have been."

"Oh it was that." Aqualad nodded understanding "Well that's good, I thought I might have done something bad."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." The female assured shaking her head "It was my entire fault, I was really nervous last night: What with sharing my bed and the movie I wasn't able to sleep properly."

"I know." Raven looked curiously at the Atlantian wanting him to explain his reply "Last night I was feeling uneasy as well, I somehow fell asleep but woke up not long afterwards and I realized you were not in here. I was debating on going looking for you but decided against it and stayed in bed trying to go back to sleep. I felt you coming back into the room as well and it was until then I could fall asleep again."

"Chicken." Aqualad folded his arms over his chest and looked away faking annoyance, he then turned back to the girl before him.

"Although, before you came back I did feel a change of energy in the Tower. Did something happen while you were gone?"

"Umm… Well…" Raven started not meeting Aqualad's gaze, which did not go unnoticed by him "I talked to Robin."

"Oh." Was all he could say then, he too looked down for a few seconds before raising his head again "And?"

"Now I know what you meant when you said strange attitude, I couldn't get an answer out of him." She answered truthfully with a sigh. The boy sighed too starting an awkward silence again.

"_Ahem_, well." Aqualad cleared his throat after a while walking to one of his suitcases to look for some personal items "I'll go take a bath now in the bathroom down the hall so you can use your own bathroom, I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Sure, I'll see you here." Raven nodded. The Atlantian walked out of the room and let the door close behind him. Once the door was safely closed he looked at it and smiled walking towards the bathroom.

"Closer than I should have been? That's an understatement." He commented to himself in a whisper shaking his head and chuckling softly at the way Raven had described their position that morning "But I could get used to it."

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**: ****A little later:**

The doors of the common room opened as the newly formed couple entered hand in hand to find everyone else in the tower already in there apparently waiting for them to arrive. Everyone was seated at the couch watching TV, the small twins eating a bowl of cereal each. The couple felt quite awkward to say the least on having everyone's eyes on them, it was quite new for either of them, more so to Raven than Aqualad since he had called the attention of many girls on the streets more than a few times. Each stare showed different feelings and Raven could easily feel the energy coming from out of each of them, not a good feeling.

"Erm, we're ready?" Aqualad announced awkwardly walking to the couch with Raven, the rest met them halfway there.

The girl noticed the lamp was not on the floor anymore but it wasn't fixed either, Cyborg had only had time to pick the mess up which she was sure was not because of lack of material but because he was as eager as the rest to see what Tita had planned for them that day.

"I hope so, it's almost nine o'clock so it's a perfect time for us to start." Tita said, reaching for something hanging from her belt, she showed it to Aqualad and Raven who raised an eyebrow at her.

"A blindfold?" Both asked in unison, the rest of the Titans just as clueless as them.

"Exactly, please dear can you put this on?" The small Atlantian requested handing the black blindfold to the girl who took it hesitantly and eyed it still wary of what might happen after she put it on "Come one, put it on so I can explain what you'll have to do today."

Raven glanced at Aqualad who shrugged not knowing what to do or what was it about so she just sighed and proceeded to cover her eyes. Once she finished she sighed again and raised her hands slightly to say Tita she could explain herself now.

"Can you see anything?" Raven shook her head answering the question.

"Come on! Tell us what they have to do!" BB urged getting a glare from the elder female "Uh, sorry madam, please proceed."

"Very well now, you know trust is one of the most important feelings a couple must have for each other and they have to trust blindly since we don't always know what to expect." Tita started with a small introduction as if she was a teacher speaking to a class a new theme "So I decided that, since trust is very important, it should be tested. How? Well Raven, you're wearing a blindfold which you are to keep on from this moment and until three pm."

"And then what?" Raven interrupted making Tita frown, she liked the girl sure but she didn't like to be interrupted "Am I supposed to just sit around the whole day trusting Garth will do everything for me and trust he'll do it fine?"

"No, you are not going to sit and let him do all the work." The female Atlantian started her explanation "You are going to move around as you normally do and do what you always do. You will not be able to use _any_ of your powers so you'll be as human as it can be, what will happen then is that Garth will make sure nothing happens to you while you have that over your eyes and no matter what you will have to be safe the whole time."

"So then… does that mean he'll have to touch her to guide her to what she needs to grab and stuff?" Speedy asked, trying to understand the situation.

"He will do what it needs to be done." The elder woman replied "Raven will have to do everything trusting nothing will go wrong because Garth will be beside her the whole time and in the best way possible."

"Why is she the one who gets to do this and not him?" Cyborg asked feeling unsure about the whole thing, Tita chuckled.

"He will be in her place soon Cyborg, at three pm it will be Garth wearing the blindfold until nine pm."

"That does sound fair." Starfire nodded, the female Atlantian replied with her own nod.

"All right then everyone back to your own business and let them get used to this." Tita announced going to sit at the couch, the rest looked among themselves before shrugging and deciding they might as well follow the instructions. Robin walked up to one of the twin tables at the opposite side of the kitchen not even sending a glance to the couple to pick up his newspaper, Cyborg decided to make some breakfast for the rest who stayed on the couch watching TV until food was ready and Beast Boy went after Cyborg saying he would make breakfast for him and Aqualad with actual healthy ingredients. Of course only Aqualad saw this and waited until they were all far from them to turn to Raven.

"All right Raven, what do you want to do now?" The Goth girl turned her head to the voice, out of habit more than anything, and thought for a moment.

"Well since I won't be using my powers today I can meditate later. Might as well get some tea to start the day." Raven answered with a shrug, Aqualad nodded even though she couldn't see it and took her hand guiding her towards the kitchen in a slow pace. Raven didn't want to admit it but not being able to see a thing made her very nervous and she felt defenseless and no matter how much she tried to walk normally her feet would barely leave the floor with each step, she also couldn't help but keep a rather firm hold on her 'boyfriend's' hand since it made her feel safer.

"All right Raven, we're almost there." Aqualad noticed how unsure Raven looked despite herself, all her movements didn't go unnoticed by him and he was starting to think Tita's idea was just not the best way to prove trust; he could only imagine how Raven was feeling and he was very nervous as to how it'd be once it was him in her place. This seemed a little cruel. He saw as the girl extended her hand trying to reach something that could tell her in what part of the kitchen she was, she soon enough felt the far end of the counter where they kept all the cooking items.

Raven was really glad she always kept her teapot in the first cabinet since now she wouldn't need to look too much for it. She let go of Aqualad's hand keeping the other one on the counter as not to lose balance and opened the cupboard's door introducing her hand and finding the wanted object right away, she smiled to herself thinking this might just be easier than she thought. The demoness put the teapot on the counter and closed the door carefully standing straight back up and taking the teapot again using the counter to guide herself to the sink a few feet away.

What Raven wasn't aware of however was that, despite how sure she was feeling now on the inside, in everyone's eyes she looked very clumsy in her every movement, it was an odd sight for the Titans but they weren't saying a word since it could only affect Raven's focus. Aqualad stayed just a couple of steps behind, Tita's game or not he was not about to let Raven do everything on her own and get hurt in the process, it was just not going to happen. Beast Boy and Cyborg kept preparing everything for the eggs but they were staring at the girl, not really for the job Tita had assigned them, more just to keep an eye in case anything happened.

Raven reached the sink and used the hand she had been using to keep balance as a rest for the pot, she opened it and then felt around for the handle to start the water. The water impact proved to be too much for Raven to handle as the teapot lost balance almost falling off the girl's hand.

"Raven, wait!" Aqualad, moving with a speed he didn't know he possessed, reached out just in time to put his hands around the pot managing to keep it on the Azarathian's hand. Raven's heart was beating rapidly, sure she had been scared with the feeling of the pot moving but the boy's warning had made her even more startled even if it wasn't his intention and of course she now felt trapped having the sink touching her stomach from the front and Aqualad's torso against her back.

"Dude, everything ok?" Beast Boy asked anxiously nearing the couple, everyone in the room waiting for an answer. Aqualad moved his left hand to the base of the pot while closing his other one over Raven's on the handle to stop the water, the pot had enough liquid already.

"I think so Beast Boy." The prince replied with a sigh keeping his position "Raven?"

"Don't ever yell like that again, you scared me to death." Raven answered evenly taking her hand from the handle the moment she felt the boy's hold soften on it and moving it next to her other one at the base of the teapot "But thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Aqualad said with a smile and a relieved sigh. He then felt Raven shuddering for a moment before she started moving uncomfortably and looked down at her finding her trying to get out from the 'sandwich' she was in , he quickly moved his right arm away making sure to still hold onto the teapot with the other hand "Sorry."

"Don't worry." Raven didn't mean to seem rude but she was feeling weird with her position and wanted to just keep going with the day. She felt Aqualad resting his free hand on her shoulder and turning her around to the stove, his body still too close for her comfort, she wasn't used to have someone so close to the back so it was strange.

"Ok I'll put the pot on the stove, move your hands." Aqualad instructed moving his hand from the base of the item to the handle, Raven felt the change of weight from when Aqualad's hands stopped helping her support the pot and until he took it by the handle freeing her hands. Once the girl's hands were out of the way the Atlantian heir put the pot down and turned the stove on. Once he was sure everything was done he took Raven's hand again "Come on let's sit at the counter."

"Raven you have to try to be less independent at the moment, you could've gotten hurt." Raven heard Cyborg's voice call from somewhere near her. Moving her hand around she felt a seat and made a move to sit on it, she felt the seat moving closer to make it easier for her and she was sure it was her 'boyfriend' who had done that.

"I know Cyborg I know." The addressed female exhaled tired "It'll take sometime though to get used to it."

"Well you still have a few hours to go, you'll have time." Bumblebee's voice sounded, by the way the volume of her voice was rising she would tell she was walking towards them as she said this "So will you eat breakfast with us?"

"Even if I didn't have appetite Cyborg wouldn't let me say no." Raven replied, she was sure the after-mentioned Titan was smiling at her comment.

"Awesome, we'll get to see you being fed like a baby." Speedy said from somewhere in the room, Raven only heard how suddenly he screamed as a bunch of different strange sounds were heard and the twins started laughing "Ow! Ouch! All right, I get it!"

"What happened?" The Goth Titan asked curiously, she felt Aqualad putting his arm around her shoulders and she tensed a bit, if before she was barely used to that kind of contact now that she was blind it was all more difficult to her.

"Cyborg and Tita didn't like his comment much." He said simply, letting her imagine the rest. The aquatic prince had felt her tense but he had to keep as much contact with her as he could in order of making her more relaxed in her temporary blind state.

"I didn't like it much either myself." Raven said with a frown, the comment had made her feel somewhat useless.

"Don't mind him, he's a stupid ass." Aqualad commented not losing his hold on his 'girlfriend' for a moment "I'll help you."

"Thank you."

Robin frowned and looked back down at his newspaper. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole morning but that didn't mean he had lost interest in what was happening around him, quite the opposite; he was being more observant. Maybe he had been the only one but he had actually noticed a light blush on Raven's cheeks when they entered her room that morning and he had felt her eyes on him but he didn't want to face her then. He had also noticed Aqualad looking more confident than last day when he walked into the living room holding Raven's hand and how she also seemed calmer than the night before at the Atlantian's touch.

He had acted as if nothing was affecting him when Raven had to be blindfolded but he was worried about what would happen if Aqualad didn't do his job well in taking care of her. He had picked his newspaper up from the table pretending to read but he had been watching the couple intently from his seat like the rest of the people in the room except for the little twins. He saw the clumsy way Raven was moving and couldn't help but worry, of course the other boy was there but so what? He had all the right to think he could do a better job at taking care of her than the Titan East and it was due to this thinking he almost leapt to help Raven the moment he saw the teapot falling from her hand, but as he was about to move he saw the Atlantian moving rapidly to do what he himself had wanted to do and that kept him in his spot. And he wasn't sure if anyone minded to see how close both teenagers' bodies were after the incident but he sure did and felt satisfied after seeing the girl squirm out of the odd embrace the black-eyed boy had her in after the help, surely the sorceress had felt weird there.

The satisfaction had lasted less than he would have liked as he saw the way the heir had guided Raven first to the stove and then to the seat and how now his arm was resting comfortably around her shoulders. Robin had seen her tense at the touch but she wasn't squirming this time, she was just relaxing into the touch and that only made him want to rip the newspaper in tiny parts but instead he let out a long sigh and looked down at the newspaper, trying to finally start reading something. It was no easy task though, his eyes were terribly heavy from the sleepless night, and he could owe that to the old hag who had slapped Speedy over his head right before Cyborg fired a small laser at the redhead's back for his comment.

"Robin?" The masked leader jumped startled at the sudden voice next to her, he looked up to find Starfire looking down at him with a questioning glance, he tried to regain his composure.

"What do you need Star?"

"I was wondering if you were done reading the paper of news." She said pointing at the newspaper Robin was still holding "I would like to read it myself."

"Oh… Yeah sure, here you go." Robin handed to paper to the alien princess who thanked him with a bow and flew back to her seat at the couch, by this point the twins were done with the cereal and were playing with a toy car each near by the table the male bird was sitting at.

"Do you read the newspaper too, dear?" Tita asked surprised after seeing Starfire taking her seat with newspaper in hand.

"I do, it is quite informative." The questioned teen asked smiling up at her elder "And it also helps me with my English speech."

"Very well then." Tita smiled back at the alien when suddenly she heard the teapot whistling "Hey Garth quiet it down please."

"I'm on it." Aqualad called back running to the stove and turning it off "Hey Raven, what kind of tea do you want?"

"Let me do it myself." Raven said standing up only to feel her hand on the counter being captured by a bigger one, by this point she recognized Aqualad's hand on hers rather easily "What?"

"Hey calm down I'm offering my help here, you will be able to be independent later." Aqualad lowered his head to Raven's ear for his next question, he felt her shudder and he spoke but he didn't budge "Where do you keep the tea?"

"Top right counter, any would be fine." She answered, she thought he would know where the tea was from when they watched over the tower but she now remembered only Speedy had drunk tea during their absence and Aqualad was not in charge of cleaning the kitchen.

Aqualad walked to the counter still far enough from the cooking Titans to move comfortably and took out a bag with leaves, he read the front _"Green Herb Tea"_ and gave a quick read to the instructions before taking some leaves in his hand and letting them fall inside the teapot. He had to wait five minutes tops so he turned to look at the clock on the wall to check the time.

"Hey Fish-brain, is there enough for me to have a share?" Speedy asked from the couch, his back still sore from the laser hit, his head was fine now though. Aqualad thought about the question for a moment.

"Well there's enough for about four cups, I guess you can have one." The Atlantian answered before turning to look at Raven "Is that ok Raven?"

"Sure, I only drink one anyway." Raven answered with a shrug.

"But you have to come get it yourself, I can't give it to you at the moment." Aqualad said to him seriously, he was not in the mood to start an argument so he left it at that instead of starting some teasing as he usually would. He saw the archer pout but he didn't say anything in return.

"All right everyone, breakfast's ready!" Cyborg called starting to serve plate after plate of scrambled eggs with ham, his plate had double portion "Hey Tita, normal or crappy eggs for you?"

"Dude tofu is so not crappy!" Beast Boy yelled rather offended at Cyborg's words, Tita could only chuckle at this.

"I'll be fine with tofu son, thanks." She answered standing up and making her way to the twin tables, the rest following closely already hungry. Aqualad hurried to take Raven's hand before she attempted to move and guided her to the tables being very careful of not getting in Cyborg's way, having him carrying 8 full plates was dangerous for everyone in there. As the Atlantian got closer to the table and looked up to see where he and Raven were going to be sitting at his face fell noticing the only spots left were next to Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy had taken the free spots at the other end of the table and he almost felt like telling them to move but Tita would probably notice this and she would get curious and that was the last thing he needed.

Raven felt Aqualad's hand tighten and heard him sigh, obviously something was not going well. She didn't have to voice her question though as she felt a strong aura coming closer, they were going to share their seat with her leader.

'_Crap.'_

"Well Raven just a little more." Raven heard Aqualad's voice instructing her so she lifted her hand to her hips' height and started to look for something in front of her, she felt the table and used it to guide herself to the seat. Without the Atlantian telling her to stop she felt just when it was safe to take a seat, far enough from Robin according to what she felt –in reality she was almost two feet away from him- but there was still enough space for Aqualad to sit so he didn't say anything to her.

"Thanks for the food!" Tita exclaimed rather calm despite the situation and started eating, the Titans didn't lose time in digging in themselves.

"Ok Raven take the fork and I'll help you take it to the plate." Aqualad rested his hand over Raven's so that his fingers were surrounding her hand leaving her fingers free to move and guided it like he would do with a computer mouse towards the fork. Once Raven felt the metal touch her fingers she accommodated the fork and raised her hand.

Aqualad tried to move Raven's hand in the right direction but he found her arm to be very still, almost like a metal pole, there was no way he could help her properly if she kept up that tense attitude. Resting his free hand on her shoulder he talked softly to her.

"Come on Raven, you need to relax if you want me to help you." Raven nodded and took in a deep breath relaxing her arm. Garth tried again and found it easier to guide her, though she was still a little stiff he at least knew his strength was enough to not hurt her and yet move her properly. Picking some food with the fork he proceeded to raise it carefully to her mouth being very careful in not hurting the girl he was starting to develop feelings for "Open up."

Raven opened her mouth and felt the food entering, she closed her mouth slowly and pulled the fork out finally completing the first piece of food of the day. Aqualad let go of her hand and smiled satisfied.

"See? It wasn't that hard." A click sounded on the table making Aqualad and Robin –who had been watching the previous act intently- look up to find a cup of tea in front of Raven, looking farther up they saw Speedy smiling down at his teammate.

"Consider it my apology for my earlier comment, one sugar just like you like it." He said simply with a shrug "By the way, this is some good tea Raven, I'm gonna start buying this brand."

"Thanks." Raven said, thankful for the tea, the apology and the compliment and also for him remembering how she drank the tea from that single conversation they had had once when he told her he also like tea better than coffee. Aqualad took this moment to eat a little before going back to helping Raven.

"Well that was nice Speedy." Tita noted, the redhead just smiled.

"Nah, I tend to do things like those everyday."

"Then who has been living in our Tower this whole time?" Bumblebee asked earning a glare from her masked teammate, the Hispanic twins started chanting a mocking rhyme which Speedy didn't understand and wasn't sure if he wanted to. The rest only snickered at the joke.

"You ruin my reputation." Speedy complained crossing his arms over his chest, Beast Boy took this chance to speak.

"Welcome to my life, I get that everyday."

"You don't need our help for that though BB." Cyborg replied once again making the ones at the table snicker, except of course for the one being attacked.

"Ok then, let's do it again." Aqualad told Raven as both stopped their snicker and he took hold of her hand like he had done before. Raven now made sure to not be so tense as to make the process easier, she let him guide her easily and opened her mouth when he instructed, it all went smoothly this time "Great work Rae."

"Rae?" Asked Robin and Tita at the same time, Starfire was a little startled from hearing the two voices at the same time, stereo sound to her sitting in-between them. Raven had to try really hard not to choke on her own food and keep as calm as she could, but the word had her quite surprised as well and even though Aqualad was not touching her she knew he had also just realized that and was somewhat nervous himself.

"Eh, sorry it kinda escaped me without noticing." He apologized awkwardly, his nervousness turned to puzzlement when he saw his countrywoman shaking her head smiling.

"I do believe it is quite all right Garth." Tita said sounding more than pleased "I thought you would never get to call her by any other name, you seemed way too scared of doing it so but you just did it without trouble. What do you say Raven, do you mind if he starts calling you that?"

"Well… No, no of course not." Raven answered after a couple of seconds of thought, it shouldn't bother her in the least and it actually didn't, she was getting used to be called that and what better way of keeping up the façade than this? "It's nice to hear him calling me that."

"Thought as much." Tita conceded, Raven couldn't see her but she was sure the woman was still smiling. However the empathy told her the one person next to her was not as happy with it all as the female Atlantian, she sighed thinking Robin was worrying to much about this as if a simple relationship would actually get them killed easily. He was being same old paranoid leader and she hated it when he was like this.

"That is very sweet, it seems the traditions are actually helping improve your relationship." Starfire commented happily, clapping her hands twice, she was happy her friends' relationship was going on so smoothly.

"But it better not improve _too much_." Cyborg warned glaring at the Atlantian who was getting more and more used to that treatment from his robotic friend. Aqualad just looked down and decided to change the subject.

"How about some tea?" Raven nodded letting go of the fork allowing her 'boyfriend' to take hold of her hand guiding her to the cup, he made her hand take hold of the handle carefully and helped her raise it from the table "Do you want me to blow a little to cool it off?"

"No I can handle it." Raven assured, Aqualad still wasn't so sure about it.

"I think it would be better if I cooled it down a little." The Empath shook her head persistent on her decision.

"It's fine really." Raven tried to move the cup closer to her so Aqualad could only oblige, as Raven took the first sip she instantly spit the beverage back into the cup "Ok, ok, I can't handle it."

"I told you so." Aqualad said taking the cup from her and trying to reach a napkin.

Raven felt a napkin touching her lips and she instantly rested her hand over the gloved one pressing it more firmly against her hot lips, the other hand left in order of letting her move freely. After a few seconds she took the napkin away and sighed relieved.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Raven's eyes widened behind the blindfold at the voice who replied, how could she have not noticed the difference? Even the energy was different and it was too noticeable and for crying out loud he had used the opposite hand Aqualad was using to help her! This blindfold thing really messed her head up, and she didn't like it, she felt stupid at the moment for not realizing what had happened. The girl took a deep breath, she couldn't feel upset at the moment, she had to keep her focus and the only way to do that was forgetting about this little incident.

"Thanks for the help Robin." The aquatic prince thanked, Robin only gave a nod in response as he went back to his original sitting place a little farther away from the couple not showing on the outside how accomplished he was feeling on the inside. He was able to help Raven and make Aqualad look slow with one small action and that was satisfying to him, quite satisfying. So much in fact he had forgotten to keep up a wall for his emotions allowing a certain white-haired woman to read all this perfectly and she was now starting to take Robin's attitude personal.

Yes personal, the emotions coming from Robin were not something she liked since they were all against Garth and as irresponsible as he was as a kid she still loved him as a grandson and he seemed happy enough with Raven, too good to let anyone get between the couple. Tita stopped her train of thought suddenly and considered it, Robin… Robin was a competition, the masked teenager himself apparently was not quite aware of that yet but his emotions, his actions: He was taking this as a competition and he was all in for it... Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't that bad; having someone competing against Garth might be just what the heir needed to actually start showing how much of an attraction he felt towards Raven and make him do his best to keep her by his side. Robin's actions though were still under measure, Tita would stay back for a while just watching if that changed. If not she could easily make the competition heat up.

Unaware of the aqua-eyed woman's thinking Aqualad was busy with his own thoughts on Robin since he too somehow knew Robin was feeling good about what he did and not in an "I helped a friend out" way, sure the help was appreciated but having it coming from Robin was way different than having it from the other Titans, why? None of the other Titans had confronted him like the masked leader had and it was all too odd to see his mood changes since just half an hour ago he wasn't even acknowledging them and now he was being helpful, that was not usual. Somehow the Atlantian heir was starting to think it wasn't Cyborg he had to look out for, but the boy sitting at Raven's other side.

The rest didn't seem to notice any of this and kept on going normally with breakfast starting a conversation. Aqualad kept helping Raven with her own food making sure to do everything well in order of not needing the Boy Wonder's aid again, he sure as hell didn't need it.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**: ****Some time later:**

"You can't be serious!" Tita exclaimed laughing with the Titans East –Aqualad was not being taken into consideration in the east group again until their guest was gone, the Titans East had agreed on that during Tita's bathroom break- and Starfire as Beast Boy continued telling a story of when Cyborg had used Starfire's pink hairdryer after a water balloon game both pranksters had had not long ago, the image of that was just hilarious.

"I'm totally serious, it was the funniest thing ever and just look at how red he is now and you'll know I'm telling the truth." It was true, Cyborg's face color could match Speedy's uniform just fine and the embarrassment was just too much for him to hide it.

"Yeah right but at least I wasn't the one who got owned by a girl at stankball." Beast Boy's laughter stopped right there as everyone turned to look at the mechanic Titan "Or have you forgotten the last time Raven played stankball with us?"

"Dude there was no fair-play there, you both joined up against me and two on one is not my idea of a nice game!" The changeling complained pointing accusingly at Cyborg with his index finger, Cyborg shook his own index finger at the green teen smugly in denial.

"Nu-uh, I barely touched the ball that time, I only did that to give passes to Raven so she could give you what you deserved." Beast Boy pouted childishly at that.

"You were two against one and that is that!"

"Well isn't that mature?" Tita said sarcastically rolling her eyes. At the moment the group was sitting on the couch while Garth and Raven stayed at the twin tables and Robin was in the kitchen listening to some music using his headphones.

"_Just as those last words left his lips Alan realized they weren't true…_" Aqualad read out loud to Raven. After breakfast the whole group had started some sort of conversation about random things, which promptly had become a game of who could tell the most embarrassing story about another Titan. Once the conversation had moved to the couch and Raven refused to follow the Atlantian had asked her what she wanted to do and she told him she had been wanting to keep reading her book since last day when they arrived but hadn't had the chance to do so, Garth had told her he had no problem in reading it for her and she finally accepted. There wasn't much she could do in her state anyway "_It didn't sound logical at all, and that was the problem: It should have convinced him, he wanted it to convince him, but it didn't._"

Robin wasn't hearing the taller boy's words, or the commotion coming from the couch, he was trying his best to calm himself with some music but he found it rather hard with what he saw at the twin tables. There wasn't any kind of trouble at the beginning because the teenagers were sitting next to each other like they had done in breakfast, but now, they had completely changed position and Aqualad had his arms around Raven holding the book in front of them as though he were a father reading to his child being that she was resting against his chest, the only thing she needed to do now was sitting on his lap. Yeah that would do Robin's day.

So what if he was moody? He had all right, he still didn't trust Aqualad's reasons and he just couldn't stand Raven believing them so easily either; she was just not the kind of girl to fall for anything so easily… Ok no, no, "fall for" was a bad saying… She was not the kind of girl to be fooled that easily. Of course she was not falling for Aqualad, that was just plain impossible, because he knew this all was just a lie, it had to be, he was sure of that: This was all as real as Aqualad being part of his team and as him living in Jump. I mean, come on, if Raven was starting to like Aqualad then Robin was jealous about their relationship… And no he wasn't jealous.

"_It wasn't enough because Nettie wasn't completely sane and one couldn't do a lot of suppositions about what a person in her condition would or wouldn't do."_ Raven listened to Aqualad's voice as he read, had it not been for the fact the story was getting interesting she would have fallen asleep already, his voice was so calm it was lulling her. At some point during his reading she found herself resting against his shoulder rather calm only for the way his voice sounded, sometime later she had found herself with the boy's arms around her, she could feel his intake of breaths against her back as he read. Maybe it was her blind state but she was feeling very safe and while at first she had intended to move out of his arms she had stayed still because of that and also because she had heard Bumblebee saying to the others they looked cute, Tita was most likely pleased with the scene and fooling her was what they were supposed to be doing.

Still among the other voices in the room there was one she hadn't heard. Robin wasn't laughing with the rest but he was still in the room she could feel it. She didn't know where, she would need to focus on her empathy for that and that would mean using her powers, Tita would be able to feel if the girl used her empathy and that was against the rules. She had debated on asking Aqualad what was Robin doing in the room at that moment but she decided against it, she needed to talk to her leader alone again and it had to be soon; she was just tired of his heavy emotions and despite herself she couldn't help but wonder why the Boy Wonder was acting the way he was. She couldn't get that attitude of his out of her head.

"_There it was again. Even coming from Norris Ridgewick's mouth, of whom despite of the passing years could only be expected to be properly done in about twenty percent of his political work, at most: It's true, but still…_" Aqualad felt Raven shift her weight again, she was still awake. He was glad she didn't mind the contact, he had been very careful when he moved his arm as to end up with her against his chest instead of his shoulder and she seemed used to it by now. He had been pleased when Bumblebee commented on their position, he felt rather well himself. Tita hadn't glanced at them in over ten minutes which was a good sign, they were getting closer to accomplishing their mission. The fact he was getting closer to Raven alone was quite an accomplishment itself, a more personal one.

Aqualad stole a quick glance at the other side of the room when he turned the book's page and he saw Robin with his back to them. He was the one who had been stealing glances at them actually, ok so maybe Robin had been the one feeling smug earlier after his napkin action but Aqualad now felt like returning the treat. He wasn't sure why, not in the least, but everytime the masked teen looked at them he felt his competitive side coming out. It was as if he was waiting for the spiky-haired boy to attack any second and he was all in to protect the black bird from him. Unwritten, unsaid, unexpressed but if the head of the West team was so opposed to the relationship for whatever paranoiac thoughts he might have Aqualad was going to show him his ideas were not going to affect either Raven or him.

"OK ya'll I need to go make some improvements to the T-car so I'll let you be. Call me when you're hungry to call Chinese for a late lunch." Cyborg announced recovering from the last funny story they had shared and standing from the couch stretching his back. Speedy stood up with him.

"Can I come along? I need some mechanic tips." The archer asked hopefully, Cyborg nodded smiling at him.

"Sure, don't see why not." As both teenagers started to make their way towards the door another voice spoke up.

"I want to come along too." The leaving boys turned to look at the short woman walking up to them, Cyborg shot her a questioning glance so she kept going "I would like some information as well."

"O-k." The oldest Titan wasn't sure if he had to let her go with him, but he also didn't want to question her. The elder hated that.

"Friend Bumblebee would you like to do the hanging out with me?" Starfire asked excited, Raven was not someone she could do girl activities with too often but the Titans East's leader was more like the alien princess, they would share some girl time together now that they could.

"Of course Star, race you to your room!" The dark-skinned girl shot off flying out the always open adjacent door, Starfire flying right after her giggling happily, the race upstairs sounded fun and she was determined to win.

"Sweet! Now we can play some videogames without anyone bothering us!" Beast Boy exclaimed clapping once and hurrying to turn the game console on, the Twins were already holding a controller getting ready for the competition. Just as the changeling was turning the console on someone stopped his movements with his voice.

"I want to watch the noon news Beast Boy." Robin was walking towards the couch, his headphones and music forgotten "You can play in your room."

"But Roooobiiin!" The ex-Doom Patrol member whined dropping his hands to the sides "My room doesn't have a super huge TV screen like this one, what's the fun in that?"

"You have to make use of your room now that it's clean, I would watch the news in my room but I don't have my own television so it's better if you use the one you own and let me use this one for the next hour." Robin explained taking a seat next to the pouting twins and changing the channel to the one he wanted to see "Once the news is over you can come play here."

"Dude but what about-?" Beast Boy stopped in mid-sentence realizing he had almost said out loud what was supposed to be a secret, he walked closer to his workaholic friend and whispered to him making sure Aqualad kept on reading that creepy novel Raven was so much into "The special mission Tita assigned me."

"If she didn't care enough to stay here and do it herself you shouldn't either." Robin replied seriously "Just go, it's not as if you would pay them any more attention if you stayed."

"Good point." Beast Boy agreed, he turned to the small twins with a grin "What do you say guys?"

"¡Te vamos a ganar!" _(We're gonna beat you!) _Mas and Menos yelled running away with their tremendous speed leaving the green boy to stare at an empty space for five seconds before realizing what had happened.

"Hey wait for me!" Robin sighed mildly amused at his friend running out of the room trying to catch up with the smaller titans, he was so ignorant sometimes. Turning up to look at the screen Robin turned up the volume as not to hear the only two people left in the room with him. Sure there was no-one to "watch over them" but if they were planning on doing anything else together without the rest watching by now it would have been done already, there was nothing to worry about, he was still sure Aqualad was just playing around and he would be given the reason when Raven decided not to continue dating the Telepath.

He thought the whole team would be more concerned on how the couple behaved but after just one day they all were acting rather calm about the whole situation. Even Cyborg who just last day was all over the couple was now leaving them behind, but why? Maybe… Nah the old squid couldn't be that smart… No there was not a chance that this was also a plan to let the others lower their guard, come on, sure so far Aqualad was behaving with the trust test and Raven was relaxing but… Could it be that the trust test was not only for the couple but also for the others to start trusting the relationship? Was the hidden point underneath it all to get the others to stop bothering the couple to make her job easier? Then why bothering asking for Cyborg's and Beast Boy's help, was there a point to it at all?

Robin breathed out tiredly, all this was hurting his head, terribly.

"Hey Garth?" Aqualad stopped his reading looking down at Raven a little surprised, Tita wasn't in the room and yet she had called him by his name; it was just surprising to him "If you want to rest for a while we can go watch the news."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked curiously, he was feeling his voice a little tired due to his throat getting dry but he still wanted to comply on whatever Raven asked of him since later it would be him wanting to do things on his own without being able to and also because he did not want to make Raven upset even less in this state.

"Absolutely." Aqualad nodded to no-one and left the book on the table moving his arm above Raven's head so she could sit straight, as he stood up the fake-boyfriend felt something odd and he soon realized what it was, he turned to the awaiting girl awkwardly even though she couldn't see his face.

"Um Raven, there's one small problem though." He started using her full name out of habit more than anything, he saw her raising her head a little telling him to explain "I need to go to the bathroom, I had wanted to go earlier but I got caught in the novel myself and forgot about it… Until now."

"Oh…" Raven cleared her throat, it was weird hearing someone telling her they had to go, let alone hearing it from someone she never thought would hear it from only because of the way he looked "It's ok, go and I'll wait here."

"Don't move, I'll be right back!" Aqualad said very thankful before rushing out the door towards the nearest bathroom. Raven heard the double doors shushing closed and then sighed, she really couldn't move much as it was… But hey it was just from the twin tables to the couch; all she had to do was walk straight ahead. Nodding surely to herself she put her pale hands on the table her book was resting at and sidestepped until she felt one of her hands touch the end of the table, she sidestepped once more letting her body free from the bothersome obstacle.

With her hands as support she kept walking forward, it wasn't hard, she could make it to the couch before Aqualad was back and she would actually be able to tell him he didn't have to look out so much for her. Walking past the first table she sped up a little at the second one and stopped when she felt it end. Taking in a deep breath se let go of the table and gave the first couple of steps without support, feeling confident she kept on walking trying to trust she was not walking in zigzag or in a diagonal line. As her foot went to touch the ground for the tenth step she felt something weird under her shoe, it took her two seconds to register that whatever she was stepping on was moving and it took her another second to realize she was falling face first on the floor.

Raven stretched her arms out in order of having some kind of protection for her face letting out a surprised yelp but the impact against the floor never came. The eyes behind the blindfold that were tightly shut relaxed, Raven tried to open them but remembered it wouldn't help so she just opted for regaining the rest of her senses, after a couple of seconds she could make out the feeling of arms circling her waist from behind. She rested her hands over the other person's arms, she felt bare strong forearms so all her suspicions were correct: Aqualad hadn't come back during her try without her noticing so the arms belonged to the only person left in the room with her who she had forgotten was still there.

"Robin." Her hands were cold but it didn't bother him, he just opted for helping Raven regain her footing making sure she didn't step again on one of the Spanish-talking kids' cars; they had forgotten to pick them up after breakfast and no-one had bothered on noticing that. Robin had been following Raven's movements since her so-called boyfriend had left the room for he knew there was not a chance the girl would stay put just waiting for him to return. The masked leader had decided to walk closer to her when he saw she had reached the end of the tables and he sure was glad he did it; had he stayed on the couch he wouldn't have reached her before she fell.

"Are you ok?" He asked keeping a hand on her shoulder, he didn't want her to move yet. She nodded slowly.

"Thanks for that, I should have stayed at the table." She admitted ashamed, the hand resting on her shoulder moved letting it completely free.

"You shouldn't be in this state in the first place." Raven cocked her head to the side, Robin's voice when he had asked her if she was ok was concerned, now his tone was stern.

"Well I have to do this, it is for a test." She answered nonchalantly with a shrug, she hated to be blindfolded and all but she had accepted this and it wasn't as bad as she thought because she really wasn't a person who moved a lot and the few activities she had done that day had gone rather well.

"You didn't have to accept." Robin's voice stayed even.

"I didn't have much of a choice." So did Raven's. She had wanted to talk to her friend alone and if she wanted the conversation to reach the theme she wanted to talk about she had to keep from fighting with him.

"You did, you could have said no." But his insistent comments were not making it easy for her to stay back.

"If I did that Tita might have taken Garth to Atlantis." Raven argued back, she felt somewhat weak arguing with her eyes hidden; her eyes were a powerful weapon of hers in verbal fights and if they didn't intimidate the rival at least she could get information from body language. She didn't have the opportunity to do either at moment "I don't know about you but I don't want him leaving."

"This whole thing is affecting you as well, and it should only be him going through this all with us only giving him moral support." Raven sighed at those words, he was so stubborn.

"If you don't like this you can just get into your research room and stay there the whole day everyday so you won't have to see us, it wouldn't be the first time you do it." Seconds passed by in which not another word was said. Raven was feeling a little bad for her words but she couldn't just take it back. After ten more seconds of deep silence Raven almost thought he had left, but a little focus and she still could feel him close by. As she opened her mouth to say something –anything that came out since she didn't know what to say- a sigh sounded and the mouth was closed back instantly.

"Listen Raven-"

"Raven what are you doing there?" The birds' heads snapped to the source of the voice, only one of them was able to see Aqualad nearing Raven though. As soon as he reached his current 'girlfriend' he touched her upper arms and looked at her face "I told you not to move."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Robin frowned at the scene, the Telepath was acting as though he weren't there and just focusing on Raven. And what a timing he had, just when the shorter teen was about to tell Raven what he thought Aqualad was doing to her, that he was using her, the devil had walked right back into the common room without as much as asking if he had interrupted something.

"You could have gotten hurt, Mas and Menos' toy cars are still on the floor." _'So that's what I stepped on.'_ Raven realized now understanding why she felt the world moving when she stepped over that odd thing. She shook her head at the prince.

"Robin was helping me, you don't have to worry." For the first time since going back Aqualad glanced at Robin and smiled at him as if nothing was happening between them and the tension in the air was non-existent.

"Thanks again." Fake smile, Robin saw it clearly. He replied with one of his own.

"Anytime." With that Robin leapt over the back of the couch and took his place trying to focus on the TV instead of his mental image of him literally kicking Aqualad out of the Tower right from the rooftop.

"Come on Rae, let's get a seat too." Aqualad took the pale girl's hand and moved to the end of the couch. At first he had gotten the idea of picking Raven up bridal style and jump over the back of the couch next to Robin and let her sit in between his legs just to prove how much of a couple they were but decided against it; it could make Raven change her mind about them being together for the visit, let alone keep on dating after the elder left. Having her sitting next to him was enough for the moment.

Once seated Raven let out a big sigh, once the news had finished she needed to meditate, this whole blindfold thing was making her dizzy and so was Robin.

**Your love for me is as deep as the sea and my feelings for you go as high as the sky**

**OMG! 13 pages! What the hell was I thinking? This is the longest chapter yet in all my stories! It's almost two times what I tend to write. But well then again, too much description, way too much.**

**This is the unrevised version, if my beta sends me back the chapter soon with everything revised then I will upload that one. But I think this isn't half bad written… Or at least I hope so.**

**Anyway, the test has started and if you don't see it much of a challenge then you have never been blindfolded, add Raven's way of thinking to that and yeah, not an easy work at all. Robin still in denial, but he's already bringing up the competition and Aqualad is feeling it and he doesn't like it… Tita however seems to start changing her way of thinking. That could make things interesting.**

**Please review and Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Next chapter: **Raven's suffering has to end and so it's time for Aqualad to be in her place. Raven will have to do her best to guide someone way taller and stronger than her while the rest might just find it amusing to see this. Will you?


End file.
